


hiraeth

by fairyslush



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Slow Burn, Urban Fantasy, also please pray that i do finish this I LOVE THIS PAIRING IT'S SUCH A RAREPAIR, south korean mythology but practically only glossed over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyslush/pseuds/fairyslush
Summary: the clan of mountain gods and the clan of city gods decide to have their youngest royals wed each other in an effort to keep the balance of the earth from going haywire. alternatively: changgu's quest to create home away from home





	1. begin again

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY YES HELLO i know, i know, i have a monster list of my pending creations for my other, beloved fandom but!! i managed to outline this and i really, really cannot afford to lose another idea SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. shinone is such an underrated ship, so i decided to take it upon myself to let the world know how beautiful this double visual pair can be. (please scream at me about shinone @hyungwons_ on twitter, thank you very much!)
> 
> feel free to nag at me for the next chapters, okay!!

_it was a simpler time, in the beginning._  
  
_there were two godly clans who ruled the world above ground since the earth was a mere youth._ _they were the_ sanshin _, the mountain gods, closely bound to nature, their kind living in havens set further away from humanity, their focus set on keeping the crops grown, the seasons stable, and the harvest bountiful. beside them reigned the_ bonhyangshin _, the village gods who chose to reside within the pockets of civilization, taking leadership roles in tribes and making sure that rules and regulations were strictly enforced and religiously followed within their specific societies._

_they reigned in harmony, their relationship easily becoming mutually beneficial. the village gods taking what they need from the mountain gods and turning it into something more accessible for the people. the mountain gods, on the other hand, depended on the village gods to give them enough manpower--stewards who would aid in the time of harvest, till the soil when planting season is nigh. it was give and take, and neither clan took more than what was given, and neither clan gave more than what was needed._  
  
_but straw huts and wooden shelters soon grew into concrete jungles, and the village gods evolved with time to turn into the gods of the city. the mountain gods, too closely bound to the nature they have been born unto, receded further from civilization and opted to stay in the quiet countryside. the city gods, on the other hand, intensified their reign and rule in the quickly changing world, their names becoming synonymous to the biggest business conglomerates that made the world run, that made the clocks tick._  
  
chaebol _, they were soon called. and the world was at their feet._  
  
_because of this, a disparity between the two great powers slowly began to grow, and it became increasingly obvious that the gods of the city held more power over the world than the gods of the mountain. their formerly mutually beneficial relationship turned into something more destructive, the city gods taking whatever land and soil they could see to claim as their own. the mountain gods, ever generous, have decided to continue their end of the bargain at whatever cost, until the balance of the world began to sway into a dangerous tipping._  
  
_here they thought that striking a deal with their estranged allies would be the best course of action, and the current clan leaders have concluded that a marriage merger between two young gods of the royal bloodline would be their most convenient way of finding the middle ground between their existence, and keeping the world in a peacefully balanced state._

* * *

 

changgu sits on the chaise lounge in the vast living room, his eyes focused on the geometric chandelier that hangs from the high ceiling. beside him is hwitaek, the current king of the mountain gods and his technical elder brother in their clan's current arrangement. their assigned knight, hongseok, stands politely behind the couch, his noble figure silhouetted by the generous amounts of sun that seeped in from the floor to ceiling windows that showed the expanse of the bustling city below. the penthouse, after all, sits atop a breathtaking sixty stories, the units below being half-residential and half-commercial, all of it owned by the young king of the city gods who goes by the name of go shinwon.  
  
hwitaek has been the one to break the news of his being chosen, and the prince of the mountain gods barely had any complaints to the arrangement he was presented with. changgu is to be wed to the young king at the thirteenth moon, and today is the day he will be introduced to his betrothed to begin the year-long tradition of courtship. it has been set that the prince will be the one to move into the king's household in preparation for their lifetime together. his bags are packed and stowed in a further corner of the room, and though nervous, changgu's eyes glimmered with pure excitement at the adventure that was waiting to unfold.  
  
" _changgu_..." the king interrupts his train of thought, both of his warm hands covering his delicate own. hwitaek's eyes speak with sincerity, and in those dark pools changgu finds worry, apology, and sorrow. "i'm sorry that it was you who _had_ to do this. it would've been more proper if it was i who would push through with the merger, but i was already _bound_ to another before the elders even thought of the union."  
  
hongseok clears his throat behind their pair, and changgu knows that a blush is coloring the knight's cheeks without even looking.  
  
"no need for apologies, _brother_." his voice is soft, sweet as it is melodic, his slender fingers slotting with hwitaek's own, squeezing gently for reassurance. "it is a bit flattering that the council of elders thought of me as the best candidate for the merger, but i guess they did not look fondly upon hyunggu's obsession with the more modern world." he punctuates his quip with a short chuckle.  
  
"i've told him so many times that the council will nag his ears off once they learn of his love for sneaking out into the city, but our youngest is as stubborn as he is talented." hwitaek does his best to sound exasperated, but there is fondness in his brotherly tone. " _still_. you could have had more freedom in your life as a young god. you have barely reached your prime, my dear."  
  
changgu gives his brother's hands another gentle squeeze. "and at what cost? calamity? typhoons? hellish storms that will ruin our crops and force the population into _famine_?" his smile turns solemn after his tragic litany. "i'd rather not. the balance of this world is more important than my freedom. besides..." his eyes travel to the gigantic portrait of the young king that hung by the fireplace, and changgu spots a hint of softness in the stern expression captured on the canvas. "...my future husband does not seem too bad."  
  
hwitaek unravels their fingers to cross his arms over his chest. "true. i've heard stories about his talent in business and countless more about his looks. but..." the king looks to the digital clock that hung on an opposing wall, a pout easily forming upon his plump lips. "he is _late_. i don't think it is proper for a man, much more a _king_ , to keep his betrothed waiting for more than an hour."  
  
the double doors swing open in an almost answer to the king's complaint, but it was not the supposedly modelesque king who emerges from the hatch. it is a man of a considerably tinier stature, with a round face that made him look younger than he is, but the fierce wisdom shining in his dark hues make it obvious that he has been on this earth far longer than all of them combined.  
  
"hello." the man greets with a polite bow, authority surrounding his very aura despite his slight frame. "i am jinho, the head of this household--the king's chief secretary, if you must. i apologize on behalf of his being late, but our shinwon has been tied up by quite a lot of corporate engagements, and we do ask for your understanding."  
  
hwitaek opens his mouth to express his distaste, but changgu beats him to vocalizing his thoughts. "no worries. time does move much quicker in your cities." the prince has on his most gentle smile, and hongseok hides a laugh beneath a cough at hwitaek's almost obvious exasperation at his own brother's kindness. "we have not been waiting long, and your hospitality more than makes up for a little time lost."  
  
there is a ghost of an appreciative grin on jinho's stern lips. "you must be the _prince_." he walks forward with dignity, offering his hand for an introductory shake. changgu shakes his hand with much enthusiasm. "the portraits do you no justice. you are much more striking in real life."  
  
"thank you." changgu replies with a grateful bow. "is his majesty coming in soon?"  
  
jinho first checks his watch, before fetching a sleek mobile phone from his pocket to look at his past messages. "very soon. his final meeting of the day has just finished. if traffic permits, he'll be with us in less than fifteen minutes."  
  
changgu feels his heart skip a beat at the thought of meeting his fiancé in mere moments. he has heard countless of tales about his countenance--from his wide shoulders to his long legs and his permanently stern expression. his prowess in his trade does not go unnoticed either, and the prince knows that the young king was lauded for his ability to keep their markets stable despite the endless competition that rose in the past years. still, what changgu searches are stories of _kindness_ , and though he has heard of none (he blames the eternally biased old wives tales, really), he has high hopes that his betrothed is just as beautiful and enchanting on the inside.  
  
"good." hwitaek is the one who responds, sounding like a king once more after that moment of softness. "a _king_ who is _late_ for his own betrothal--" his eyes are curled up into crescents, but there is mockery in those hues that changgu gently slaps his arm for. hwitaek merely spares him a short blink. "practically unheard of, but there is a first time for everything."  
  
"you are as headstrong as the stories say, your majesty." jinho calmly banters, his hands clasped behind him. "but i assure you that this will be the last. i already have a lengthy lecture on punctuality prepared for him once our dear prince has settled in to rest."  
  
hwitaek smiles in approval, but before changgu could wave off their hostility for his future husband, the double doors swing open once more. a group of well-suited men and women enter in perfect unison, and a likeness of the portraits emerge after the tenth suited person piled in. the modelesque male is flanked by two seemingly younger boys--two ravenettes who varied in height; one taller, and the other with the same height as the king. the king--if he _is_ the young king, but the portraits fail to do his beauty any justice--is much too wrapped up in a phone conversation to even notice his godly visitors, much less his supposed fiancé.  
  
"for the _last_ time, we are not pushing through with that project," his voice is low and filled with command, his expression stern as he gives whoever was at the end of the line a dignified scolding. changgu uses this distraction to his advantage and takes the time to study his betrothed's entire form, from the broadness of his shoulders to the expanse of his back down to the impeccable length of his sturdy legs. he lets out a breath he did not know he was keeping in, his heart beginning to beat wildly upon his rib cage, both in nerves and in titillation.  
  
"that is _him,_ correct?" the prince whispers to the head of the household, and jinho nods his affirmation. the smaller man raises a hand to excuse himself from their group, gracefully going to his majesty's side in a couple of strides, the two young boys immediately giving way for his presence.  
  
changgu watches in half amusement as jinho takes the phone from the king's hand and abruptly ends the conversation, and the young king's expression transitioned from shock to annoyance to simple exasperation. it is now that the tall man notices that there is unfamiliar company in his living area, and he does a polite yet obviously obligatory bow at his present guests.  
  
(truth be told, hwitaek is far from impressed.)  
  
"i--" the beautiful prince stills his breathing heart with a deep breath, and he manages a most stunning grin as he walks forward, his hand offered for a formal shake. "i am changgu. from the _sanshin_ clan. you are probably aware that i will be you--"  
  
" _jinho_." the king, go shinwon, interrupts the other's nervous litany, his eyes lacking any sort of warmth as he inspects the man that stood before him. changgu's hand hangs in the air, unnoticed. "how many times have i told you that i have no intention of pushing through with this _ridiculous_ marriage merger the elders have been rambling about?" he turns towards the prince, the small nod he offered seeming almost apologetic. "no offense to you, mister. but i do not believe that this betrothal would be the answer to our clan's problems."  
  
"shinwo--" jinho begins, his tone ready to reprimand, but the young king had already sauntered off to the hallway, his two knights immediately following suit. changgu remains in his former position, his ignored hand falling to his side, his expression unreadable. the smaller man turns to the remaining pair in the living room, bowing deeply in quick apology. "please give me a couple of minutes. our king is not in his best state."  
  
" _clearly_." hwitaek crosses the small distance to put a protective arm around his younger brother, the prince immediately softening to his touch, his head almost automatically leaning upon the king's broad shoulder. "please do give us an immediate answer. i do not want to give away my brother to this..." he chews on his bottom lip, searching for a proper euphemism. "...this kind of _uncertainity_."  
  
jinho bows once more, choosing instead to withhold his answer before disappearing into the same hallway that the trio went off to.  
  
the room is silent for a few moments, until changgu finally regains the strength to speak.  
  
"did he not like me?" changgu asks, a subtle sadness obvious in his query. "i _know_ it's a bit daunting to get engaged to a stranger, but aren't we on the same boat? if it was fear i saw in his hues when he spoke of the marriage, then he should know that i am as scared as he is."  
  
"i don't think it was _fear_ that you saw, dear brother." hwitaek coos, running a gentle hand up and down changgu's arm. "i believe your betrothed is just a grade a _arse_ \--"  
  
hongseok clears his throat before the king completes the bad word, and changgu manages a chuckle at their ever-familiar dynamic. "you are too quick to lay judgement, brother. perhaps he is under a lot of _stress_." the prince reclaims his perfect posture, though he gives the king a final squeeze of reassurance on his arm. "he did not sound bright when he entered the room, after all."  
  
"and you are too _nice_." hwitaek reaches up to flick the younger's forehead. "you could learn a thing or two from me, changgu."  
  
jinho comes back into the room after several minutes, pinching the bridge of his nose tight before offering another dignified smile to his waiting guests. "again, i offer my deepest apologies. on behalf of our most stubborn king."  
  
changgu merely nods, his hand grasping hwitaek's arm to keep him from making any sort of snarky comment. "shall we take our leave?"  
  
the smaller male shakes his head, clapping twice to alert a couple of attendants to pool in and take changgu's belongings into the inner rooms of the mansion. "no, not at all. the merger will go as planned. his dear majesty was simply not in a proper state of mind."  
  
changgu releases a deep breath he did not realize he was keeping in. "oh. that...that's good."  
  
jinho offers him a gentle smile. " _truly_. now let me show you to your room."  
  
the prince chews on his bottom lip, his heart feeling a cocktail of emotions as the reality begins to sit in. this is the furthest he will be from their countryside home, and he is to stay with a most _uncertain_ fiancé. he looks at his elder brother and their shared knight, tears threatening to spill from his kind eyes, the farewells and goodbyes stuck in his throat.  
  
"i will keep in touch." hwitaek pulls him into a tight embrace, and he feels hongseok join their circle after his first and last sniffle. "make sure you have water and a mirror in your room or close to you always. you may be in the city, but i prefer we keep to our old ways of correspondence."  
  
changgu nods as he pulls away from the group hug, wiping the last remnants of tears from his eyes as he offers a bright grin. "of course. new technology does confuse me, after all. but i guess i will have to learn."  
  
"ah, i _really_ do not feel good about this, changgu." hwitaek gives him a slightly sad smile, his hand easily resting upon the younger's supple cheek. changgu easily nuzzles into the touch. "don't hesitate to use your training to set your betrothed straight, okay?"  
  
the prince lets out a melodic giggle. "i don't think it will have to come to that point, but okay."  
  
"better safe than sorry, always." hwitaek links his arms with hongseok as they prepare to take their leave. "we shall be off." the king turns towards jinho, who has been most patient in letting them say their goodbyes. "please do not hesitate to call us if the need arises."  
  
jinho nods, managing a tiny, reassuring grin. "the attendants will see you on your way out."  
  
"have a safe trip home." changgu says with a wave before the double doors finally close.  
  
"so." jinho breaks the forming silence, quickly appearing beside the seemingly uncertain prince. "to your new room?"  
  
the prince merely nods and smiles, gesturing for the smaller to show him the way. the hallways in the modernesque mansion were vast yet winding, and changgu thinks that it would take him a while to memorize every room and corner of the penthouse. after all, it does not seem in good taste to always get lost in your own betrothed's home, no matter how unwilling the said betrothed is.  
  
"i thought he wanted no part in the merger." changgu asks, his curiosity getting the better of him before he could stop himself. "to be quite honest, i was a bit disheartened by his words. are we really going to be wed by the thirteenth moon?"  
  
"shinwon likes to believe he has a _choice_ in the matter." jinho answers calmly, though changgu can notice the slight annoyance in his dark hues. "like _we_ have a choice in the matter. the council of elders have always reprimanded him for being stubborn, but they all equate it to hubris and youth." the smaller man looks at him, his expression schooled into utter gentleness. "he may be a king, but he's not that much older than you."  
  
changgu nods in understanding, any more concerns coming to a halt once they stop in front of a sleek pair of double doors.  
  
"this will serve as your room. you may decorate it as you like." jinho motions as he pushes the doors open, gesturing for changgu to step in.  
  
the room is vast, with a high ceiling and floor to ceiling windows that showed a great view of the city lights down below. the walls are white with grey accents, and the cabinets have hints of teal on their designs. a sleek, four-poster bed sits in the middle of the room, adorned with white and teal--from the blankets to the soft looking pillows. a bookshelf stands in one corner, a study table across, and a lone flower pot sits atop its marble surface. out of habit, the nature bound prince takes the blooms in his hands and sniffs.  
  
"the attendants have already arranged your clothes in the closet over there" jinho speaks as he points across the chamber, "and you may refresh yourself in the en suite bathroom. should you need anything, you need only to press the buzzer by your bedside table and one of our attendants will come to your beck and call. but--" the head of the household smiles knowingly. "for any questions, i _suggest_ you save them all for tomorrow."  
  
a small chuckle escapes changgu's lips at his obvious curiosity, and he offers a bow of gratitude. "thank you. the room looks wonderful."  
  
"it is the least we can do to make your stay a most pleasant experience." jinho takes a few steps back and sees himself out of the grand chamber. "i shall leave you to rest, dear. you had quite a long day."  
  
changgu gives him a friendly wave before the double doors close. he walks around the vast area, both of his hands cradling the flower pot as he looks upon the skyline below. "this isn't too bad." he mutters to himself, more as reassurance than matter of fact. his heart does ache once he remembers the crude dismissal from his supposedly dear betrothed. "but--" he shakes his head to read his mind of any negative thoughts, turning to the rather monochrome room that lay before him, "it could use a bit of decorating."  
  
with a grin, he sets the flower pot on the carpeted floor, taking a deep breath as he summons his magical energies in preparation for a spell. changgu chants a solemn prayer to the gods that came before his time, the tips of his fingers glowing a subtle yellow as he begins the incantation. soon, the flowers in the pot grow out of the tiny compartment, everlasting vines crawling around the borders and corners--from the bed's four pillars, to the study table's legs, and up to the geometric chandelier that hung from the ceiling. within mere minutes, the room begins to smell and look like an exquisite garden--of lillies and jasmines and chrysanthemums that will never wilt.  
  
satisfied, the young prince lies down on the immaculate bed and lets his form sink beneath the covers, his tired eyes slowly closing, his last view being his favorite blooms hanging from the fixture above.   
  
"better." he quips, yawning delicately as he drifts off to slumber, his thoughts leaning towards modelesque king. "tomorrow should be much better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY because i really cannot bring myself to bore you all with the mythological technicalities, i'm just gonna lay some quick facts about it after every chapter. so here, we've glossed over the origins and the differences between the clans. if you've noticed, the hierarchies are more familial with the mountain gods, as they address themselves as "brother" or "sister" though they are not entirely blood related. the hierarchies for the city gods, on the other hand, are more business like (CEO, chief secretary, and much more), but they do go back to a more formal monarchy beyond the public gaze.
> 
> ABOUT THEIR AGES...they are gods, and they are not in their twenties or thirties. a god's prime is at around 300 years, and you can say that changgu and shinwon are around that. jinho the eldest in this au, his numbers almost reaching the 1,500th mark, followed by hui, who is around 900 years, and hongseok at 800 to 870. I'll explain cycles in the later chapters.
> 
> AS FOR THE AUTHORITY FIGURES...both clans work in traditional monarchies, with a council of elders (aged 2000 - 3000, or those who chose not to go out of the cycle) being the most powerful governing board, despite the presence of a king.
> 
> LASTLY, MEMBER DIVISION! the mountain god team are changgu (royal), hui (royal), hyunggu (royal), hongseok (branch family, but almost married into royalty), and yan an (branch family). the city god team are shinwon (royal), jinho (royal, off cycle), yuto (branch family), wooseok (branch family), hyojong (royal).
> 
> feel free to ask about the lore if you are most confused! xoxo


	2. push pull

changgu dreams in pinks and blues and _yellows,_ of vast green plains that cover a huge expanse of the earth. the air is as fresh as it could get, the water cool upon his pale feet, the sun's rays gentle as it kissed his rosy skin.  the birds sing praise in ther lilted sopranos, the deer and the rabbits and the squirrels all chirping and chattering their melody, the leaves rustling along to add harmony to their impromptu stint.  
  
in his dream he runs across the plain with much _gusto_ , his lithe fingers running along the soft tips of the tall blades of evergreen grass. he sings along with the tune of the forest, his husky baritone a perfect compliment to their jolly notes and cascading crescendos. in the hills, he is _free_ , in the mountains, he is ruler. this overwhelms him, his heart spilling with pure glee, and he spreads his arms wide as he free falls onto the clearing.

except there is no grass to break his fall, no soil to cushion his landing. there is nothing that lay beneath him as he falls, only darkness and void that envelops his slender form as he goes down, _down_ into the abyss. he opens his mouth to scream, but no sound tumbles out from his lips. frantic, he raises his hands to try and grasp at something, _anything_ that would break his fall, but up to no avail. with a choked sob, the dear prince shuts his eyes tight and braces for impact, desperately praying to the gods that came before his time to make his descent painless.  
  
but no pain runs through his nerves, only the feeling of warmth and the softness of blankets covering his body as he rouses awake. changgu's eyes fly open with a gasp, and his frenzied heartbeat slowly calms as his eyes adjust and he sees the fragrant blooms that hung from the fixture on the ceiling. there it kicks in that he is far from home, that the ceiling he sees did not belong to the rustic castle that he and his brothers call their abode, that the bed he lies in is not the soft nest of leaves and hay and cotton that he fashioned with his own powers.  
  
"ah," the prince makes a face once he notices that he fell asleep while wearing the clothes from the day before, possibly too exhausted to even get up and change once his head hits the soft pillows that evening. he checks the clock and sees that it is a bit after seven in the morning, and he jumps up to his full height to stretch his slumbering limbs.  
  
with a deep breath, his nightmare is forgotten, his mood immediately lifted by the soft rays of the morning sun slipping through the silk curtains.  
  
"good morning." he mutters, mostly to himself, his eyes trained at the cityscape below.  
  
a beeping sound interrupts his moment of silence, and he blinks in mild confusion, unsure of what to do. but the double doors swing open before he could even think of how to respond. from the hatch comes his modelesque betrothed, a tray of tea, toast, berries, and honey cradled on both of his hands. changgu is frozen for a good five seconds before he comes to, his steps hurried as he takes the tray from the taller male's grasp, gracefully and carefully setting it upon the small table in the room.  
  
"hello," shinwon greets, a ghost of a smile curling upon his peach-pink lips. his dark hues cast a head-to-toe glance to the deity before him, his sharp brows furrowing a bit once he notices his state of dress. "did you not get any sleep last night?"  
  
"oh no," changgu dismisses, quickly shaking his head in negation. "on the contrary, i slept like a _baby_."  
  
"ah." a small chortle tumbles out of the king's throat, his thumb reaching out to gently scratch at his nose. "i recommend a warm shower after breakfast. speaking of," he gestures towards the spread he has brought. "i do hope we got your diet right."  
  
the prince looks over at the contents of the tray, smiling gently as he finds no whiff of artificial ingredients in the cuisine. "you need not worry about me, your majesty." he answers, his eyes easily curling into smiling crescents. "i am not as _picky_ as my brother. it looks wonderful."  
  
"yes. your _brother_." for a moment, shinwon looks as if he had gotten a whiff of something rotten at the mention of the mountain god king, but he immediately schools his expression to that of utter nonchalance before the other could mind. " _anyway,_ " he motions towards the leather-encased seats, and changgu does his best not to slip off of the sleek surface as he takes his seat. shinwon pretends to not notice. "i hope you accept my apology for how i behaved yesterday. there were a number of things that were not going too well in the company, and i believe i transferred majority of my annoyance on you and your companions." he emphasizes his guilt with a small bow. "i _truly_ am sorry."  
  
changgu's smile did not falter, his fork piercing a lone blueberry from the intricately designed bowl. he sighs in content as its sweetness bursts upon his tastebuds. "i've forgiven you the moment i was welcomed into the household. my brother, i'm not too certain, but i'll make sure to put in a good word." with a delicate swipe of his knife, he offers a piece of the honeyed toast to his tall companion. "have some. and please _do_ take a seat. my neck is straining from looking up at his majesty whenever he speaks."  
  
shinwon waves the toast away, garnering a small pout from the beautiful prince. but he does take the seat across the smaller deity, looking regal as one of his long legs crossed over the other as he settles in. "i already ate. and i don't have much time before i have to leave for work."  
  
"a _pity_." changgu mutters with a frown, his bottom lip jutting out as he chews on a strawberry. "it could have been good practice."  
  
the king stares in slight confusion for a few moments, the tips of his ears turning red as he realizes the implication behind the other's words. "ah." he motions, clearing his throat. "about _that._ " a pause. "i did mean what i said about this betrothal not being what our clans need."  
  
the words make changgu glower, his cheeks puffing out at the slightest. shinwon tries to ignore how cute it makes his supposed fiancé.  
  
"and here i thought we were starting on a good note." the silverware clinks as the prince puts his fork upon the intricate tray. "but no worries." he takes in a deep breath, managing a grin despite the dull ache in his chest. "we can make this work. perhaps you _do_ need a husband like me."  
  
changgu reaches forth to gently grab both the king's hands in his own, squeezing tight. shinwon looks as if his heart was caught in his throat, but he quickly regains his composure, though his ears resemble the reddest of rose petals in their crimson color.  
  
"please continue eating, and eat well." he slides his hands out of the prince's grasp, clearing his throat once more. "you talk of grand things."  
  
"you are shy around me." changgu teases, taking his fork once more to pop a cherry in his mouth. "it's very _endearing_."  
  
"you are just too _forward_." shinwon replies, adjusting his tie even though it wasn't crooked to begin with. "you're really comfortable with the merger, aren't you?"  
  
"i prefer to be a positive peony than a brooding begonia." the prince sighs as he takes another piece of the honeyed toast, smiling as it melts upon his tongue. "besides, i _really_ don't think you'll make a bad husband, your majesty."  
  
shinwon coughs to hide his surprise, choosing instead to notice the flower vines that he was sure weren't there when they created the executive suite. "you redecorated?" he motions, fighting back a small sneeze at the pollen that is tickling his nose. "i reckon the blooms are your favorite?"  
  
"mhm." changgu nods along with his affirmative hum. "lillies, jasmines, and chrysanthemums."  
  
shinwon nods in slight understanding. "you must already miss home. do know that you are free to leave whenever you need to."  
  
changgu would've been hurt by his words if it was his first time hearing them, but the king had made the point ever so repetitively that he could already opt to ignore the seriousness behind it. "i _do_ , but i plan to make this place as much of my home as _yours_ , your majesty." his smile is polite yet full of resolve and whatever argument shinwon had simply died in his throat. "what time will you be coming home from work?"  
  
"late." the king answers after a short pause, his brows furrowed. "i have no time to see you off, if that is what you're asking."

"you are a funny man, your majesty." changgu quips, shaking his head. he takes another bite of the sweet toast, before looking like he had finally remembered something of utmost importance. "ah, give me a minute."  
  
the king blinks as he watches the prince pick the tiniest of blooms from the vine that wrapped around his bed's pillars, the slighter male carefully arranging the blossoms into a delicate bouquet. changgu looks around the room for something that could fasten his creation together, but there was no twine nor ribbon available nearby. with a sigh, he approaches the curious king, offering the small arrangement with a flourish of his hand.  
  
"for your suit." he motions, glancing at his betrothed's rather dark choice of wardrobe. "with a pin and a ribbon i could make it into a brooch but--"  
  
"hand it to me," shinwon commands, and changgu finds himself with no other option but to give the unfinished craft to his majesty. the king breathes a silent incantation, his hands carrying a subtle blue glow as a small amount of silver from the watch he wore turns into liquid, the liquid wrapping around the stems of the bouquet, curving along to create an intricate pin. changgu watches the act with fascination, his mouth slightly agape, coming only to his senses once the bouquet turned brooch is handed back to him.  
  
" _metallurgy_." the prince mutters, amazement obvious in his tone. shinwon tries to school his expression into calmness, but the hints of smug arrogance are much too noticeable to ignore. changgu cradles the exquisite accessory in his palm, his gaze alternating between the silver artpiece and the well-dressed man before him.  
  
"may i?" he offers, gesturing for the taller male to stand so he could place the brooch on his jacket. shinwon merely nods, standing to his full height and straightening his posture as he lets the slighter one pin the accessory on his suit. changgu is graceful, meticulous with the way his fingers move, much too careful to not damage the fabric of the suit. shinwon didn't mind, not really--he _did_ enjoy the sweet and floral notes tickling his nose with their close proximity--until the double doors swing open and his right hand peers in before the prince could finish his ministrations.  
  
"pardon me, your majesty, but-- _oh_." the tall, golden-skinned man froze a few steps after the doorway, clearing his throat to hide his slight embarrassment. "am i intruding on something?"  
  
"oh no, not at all." it is changgu who answers, patting his betrothed's chest as he finishes putting the brooch on his suit. "did you need him?"  
  
the man-- _boy_ , most likely, changgu guesses--blinks a bit, possibly startled, clearing his throat once more before providing an answer. "yes. i was going to tell his majesty to pick up his pace so he would not be late for his morning meeting."  
  
shinwon lets out an audible groan at his right hand's incredibly straightforward answer. "i have a watch, yuto." he points out, suavely walking towards the door, straightening his never-crooked tie once more. "and i was just about to leave."  
  
changgu feels the urge to tease and tell the boy named yuto that they were still in the middle of a conversation, but he stops himself and makes a mental note to reserve it for another relaxed morning. instead, he opts to offer a small wave goodbye, his smile gentle as he watches the tall pair show themselves out of his chamber. "have a good day at work, your majesty." he motions with a polite nod.  
  
shinwon responds with a smile and a salute, yuto bowing deeply as they exit from his bedroom.  
  


* * *

  
their drive to the office is usually silent, but the young deity from the city gods' branch family is feeling especially chatty today.  
  
"he seems nice," the slender boy offers, momentarily turning to the side to offer his king a teasing smile. "almost too nice, to be honest, especially since he still hasn't slapped you despite your many attempts to send him back to his own home."  
  
"shut up and focus on the road," shinwon bluntly responds, glancing at the side mirror and arranging the silver accessory pinned to his suit jacket. "i am just giving him _options_. i trust in my abilities--i don't need this marriage merger to safeguard the balance of the world."  
  
"mhm." yuto does not ignore the fond smile on his majesty's lips as he looks upon the given accessory, making a note to tease him endlessly about it later. "for the record, though, you do make quite an _attractive_ couple." he makes a sharp turn into an alleyway, possibly on purpose, and shinwon makes sure that his glare could be felt without the need to look. "plus, he has good sense. that is a nice brooch you're wearing."  
  
shinwon rolls his eyes at whatever his right hand was implicating. "it's only polite that i wear what i've been given."  
  
"oh please." the younger chuckles, shaking his head. "you're _never_ polite."

 

* * *

 

it is a bit after eleven when shinwon comes home to the penthouse, his work day's final meeting stretching out into unimaginable hours. it was that time of the year when the entire company was stressing out on a brand new phone or laptop model to release, and the product proposals and presentations didn't go as smoothly as planned. the king pinches the bridge of his nose as he enters his abode's double doors, fully expecting a quiet living area devoid of any living soul.

  
_except jinho_ , he thinks to himself, but he's quite unsure if jinho still sleeps during this time of the year.  
  
but it wasn't the small man who welcomed his late arrival. in fact, he was met with none, save for the little snores of his supposed fiancé who had taken refuge on one of the larger couches. shinwon tiptoed forth, silent in his movements, and closer inspection showed that the slighter male had fallen into slumber while reading one of the books on new technology he had put on one of the surrounding bookshelves.  
  
"huh." shinwon quirks a brow in surprise, both at the fact that the mountain god prince stayed up (possibly) past his bed time to wait for his return and that he did not go back to his rural home in his absence. he opts to ignore the bubbling sense of affirmation that tugged on his heart, choosing instead to focus on the rumbling of his stomach as he makes his way towards the kitchen.  
  
" _you're back_."  
  
shinwon stops in his tracks at the obviously groggy voice, and he turns back to watch his betrothed sit up from his formerly prone position, slender digits rubbing out the last tendrils of sleep from his eyes. "have you--" a yawn interrupts the prince's question. "have you eaten?"  
  
"i had no time to." the king responds with a shake of his head. "but don't mind it. i can have the attendants fix a late dinner for me."  
  
"oh, no need for that." changgu was fully on his feet this time, yawning onto a delicate palm for the last time before he grabs hold of the other's arm to pull him towards the dining area. "i've fixed you a meal, and i put a spell on the trays so they never stop being warm."  
  
shinwon alternates his view from the spread on the table to his newly-awakened fiancé. "you didn't have to. but thank you."  
  
changgu shows him his brightest grin, before hurriedly gesturing for him to sit down and begin his meal.  
  
the king pulls out a chair and sits, lifting the cover from the small tray to reveal the spread his betrothed had prepared for him. there was a bowl of stew that tickled his nose with its mouthwatering aroma, a cup of sticky brown rice with beans mixed in, a tray of the thinnest, well-marbled slices of meat, and an array of smaller plates for an assortment of side dishes. shinwon hears his stomach growl in response to what he sees.  
  
"go on," changgu motions with an amused chuckle. "it's all yours to enjoy, your majesty."  
  
"have you eaten?" shinwon almost forgets to ask, his chopsticks halfway into taking a piece of the grilled meat.  
  
"of course." the prince answers with a light grin. "but i'll be here to keep you company."  
  
shinwon nods off his gratitude, clasping his arms together to thank the gods who have blessed the current harvest. changgu smiles at the act. the king takes his first bite of the meat, then a sip of the soup, complemented with a heaping spoonful of rice. he chews, humming at the harmony of flavors dancing on his taste buds, and he turns to his companion with a look of slight surprise.  
  
"it's _delicious_." he exclaims once he finishes chewing, his eyes wide with sincerity. "really. i've never had anything like it."  
  
"i asked for lessons the moment i learned i was going to be married off to your clan" changgu's cheeks bear the lightest of pinks, but shinwon is much too preoccupied with finishing his delicious meal to even notice. "hongseok always said that the way to anybody's heart is through their stomach. come to think of it," there is a fond look in his pupils that shinwon notes. "he must've been speaking from experience."  
  
"hongseok?" shinwon works to recall the names of those he had met, and matches it with a face. "your brother's..?"  
  
" _knight_." changgu promptly responds. "technically, at least. they're practically husbands, and they've been so for the past six centuries."  
  
"oh." shinwon nods as he takes another bite of his meal, crooning at the exquisite flavor. "seriously. this meal is wonderful. thank you."  
  
"not a problem." changgu motions with a gentle smile, waving off the excess of gratitude with a graceful hand. "you can look forward to more."  
  
a cloud of guilt hangs on the king's face with the words he heard, and he finds the next bite of his meal harder to swallow. "ah." he sets down his spoon momentarily, a sense of melancholy stark in his current expression. "again, i apologize for always trying to send you home. but..." he chews on his bottom lip, carefully choosing the next string of words he would allow to escape his conscious. "i just really want to make it clear that you have as much of a choice as i do in this matter." his tone is filled with sincerity. "you can leave whenever you want, _changgu._ "  
  
something tugs at changgu's heart at the way the king says his name, but he is quick to lay a hand on the other's own before he speaks. "and i can _stay_ if i want to, your majesty." this time, shinwon does not slip away from his grasp. "i told you--i am here to make this house as much of a home for me as it is for you. and i keep to my word." he gives the king's knuckle a gentle squeeze, and the monarch smiles gently in return. "i don't think you'd make a bad husband."  
  
the rest of the meal goes on in comfortable silence, and shinwon offers to walk his betrothed back to his room as an extension of his thanks.  
  
"the book you were reading earlier..." he mutters to start up a conversation, as the way to the main rooms were a bit of a lengthy walk. "the one on new technology, if i saw it correctly--how did you find it?"  
  
changgu hums as he thinks of a proper response, choosing honesty over pretense. "it was interesting, but there were many terms i couldn't understand." a bashful chortle trips out of his parted lips. "perhaps that was why it lulled me into slumber."  
  
"that's perfectly understandable." shinwon responds with a small nod. "but i could help you go over the terms if you'd like."  
  
"that would be lovely." changgu replies, throwing a bright grin at his betrothed's direction. the hallways are too dimly lit for the red on shinwon's ears to be too apparent, but the mountain god prince's sharp eyes found the color almost too hard to miss.  
  
a few more steps and they arrive in front of his chamber's double doors, and changgu stops in his tracks, turning to the taller male with his head raised and his eyes fluttered to a gentle close.  
  
"hm?" shinwon quips, confused at the sudden action.  
  
"a goodnight kiss, please." changgu motions, his tone both honest and teasing as he pops open one eye. "i've seen this a lot on the dramas we've watched back in our manor. i think it's only proper that you give me one, given the situation we are in."  
  
shinwon merely laughs, both in exasperation and amusement. instead of obliging his tricky fiancé, the modelesque king simply runs his slender digits through the prince's locks, gently stroking and patting his head. "maybe next time. goodnight, changgu."  
  
changgu play-pouts to show his disappointment, a pink blush obvious on his pale cheeks. "i will keep you to that. goodnight, your majesty."  
  


* * *

  
jinho catches shinwon mid-smile as he makes his way towards his own chambers.  
  
"he's _charming_ , isn't he?" the smaller man quips, his arms crossed over his chest and his brow quirked and teasing. "i'm quite surprised he hasn't revolted against you, knowing how many times you probably tried to send him back to his brothers. then again..." he juts his bottom lip out, nodding thrice as if to agree with his own conclusion. "...the council is _rarely_ ever off with their choices."  
  
"save for the one that made this merger possible in the first place, but _whatever._ " shinwon banters, making sure that he looked unutterably taller, his downwards gaze purposefully condescending. "and he's _okay_. stubborn, but okay."  
  
the head of the household smirks at the floral brooch that still hung on shinwon's suit, its silver designs glimmering under the hallway's dim lighting. "i believe he's more than okay if he gives you such a beautiful brooch even after all you've said to him."  
  
shinwon opens his mouth to reply, but he only manages an exasperated gasp at the other's matter-of-fact tone. "shut up."  
  
"i can't believe i went off cycle for more than half a millenium just to watch you be in denial." jinho teases, shaking his head as he turns towards his own hallway, his hands clasped behind his back. "but i'll leave you to it. the elders would be happy that you're making such quick progress with your betrothed. we were betting on a week, but it seems that a bit more than a day was enough for the prince to charm you."  
  
shinwon lets out an audible groan, rolling his eyes at the other's revelation. " _thank you_ for that information." he makes a mental note to throw a mountain of petty paperwork on the other's desk tomorrow. "may you please leave me to be at peace now, _brother?"_  
  
jinho chuckles at the younger's obviously miffed tone, his eyes scrunching up into gleeful crescents as he did so. "of course. goodnight, shinwon." he stops in his tracks for a moment, a needling glint obvious in his hues as he turns towards the other. "and no worries. i require no goodnight kiss."  
  
changgu startles in mid-slumber at the embarrassed groan that echoed across his chamber's hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friends gave me a lot of great responses and i am weeping into my hands thank you so much ;; one of them even sent me a 26 second clip of them crying i can't believe this ;A; i hope you do like what i wrote and the lore i created as much as i did, my loves! 
> 
> as for another explanation of the lore behind it, let me talk to you about cycles. as gods don't really die until people stop worshipping them (a very unlikely case for the two clans as they are both equally needed for the benefit of the world), their "lifespans" operate in cycles of birth, life, sleep, and reincarnation. normally, a god from the royal clan closes their cycle after a thousand years, and those from the branch close theirs after two thousand. when they close their cycle, their souls are kept for a few decades until the time of reincarnation, where they are made to walk the earth in either the same or a different form.
> 
> off-cycling technically means someone going off their normal cycle route. jinho, for example, has come half a century past his thousand year cycle, for reasons that will be revealed further into the story. the council of elders, all made of gods who go beyond three thousand year cycles, all do so to keep a sense of consistency in laws, rules, and regulations. 
> 
> a godly spirit keeps all of his memories intact in all of their cycles, and there are very few exceptions to this.
> 
> on POWERS, well, we've briefly seen changgu's hold on flowers and plants, and shinwon's talent with metallurgy. both clans have the same base power on nature, but i'll go through a thorough explanation of their abilities in another chapter end note.
> 
> thank you for reading, and i would love it if you would leave a comment, love!


	3. heartsigh

it takes a week before changgu decides to call back home, his memory slowly filling up with stories he could tell his brothers on the country side. his stay in the city gods' penthouse hasn't been long, but he and his betrothed have already slipped into a comfortable--and, daresay, _domestic_ \--routine that he knows would impress even his most horrendously picky brother. after all, with the rather interesting impression the king of the city gods has left with the king of the mountain gods, changgu knows he has to build his own fiancé up with all the good tales he could muster.  
  
_it's not that hard_ , changgu thinks. shinwon may not bring him breakfast in bed everyday, but changgu has made it a point to wake up earlier than seven in the morning so he could join the modelesque monarch for his early meal. at first, the king seemed surprised with the gesture, but all complaints or objections have been muted, had there been any in the first place. mostly, they dine in silence, but shinwon always makes it a point to ask if he has slept well, and changgu never has to lie about his affirmative answers.

he also notes how the king has begun to come home earlier after the first time he cooked him a meal for dinner, and even goes as far as sending a handwritten note (changgu finds his childish scrawl _adorable_ , but he reckons the monarch is much too used to keyboards and touch screen buttons to even try and improve on his penmanship) to inform him if he is not going to make it in time. still, the prince makes sure to have a meal prepared for his betrothed's return, never forgetting to enchant the plate and the trays so the food stays warm even after several hours.  
  
_progress_ , changgu calls it, and he makes sure to keep every noteable moment in a dainty record he stows in his bedside drawer. freshly showered and satisfied from today's meal of fruits and greens, the prince grabs the gilded notebook and proceeds to his en suite bathroom, heaving in a deep breath to prepare himself for the incantation he would use to communicate home.  
  
it's a simple practice; the art of correspondence is one of the first things young mountain gods learn from their elderly teachers. it only requires a basin of water and a reflective surface, and the lavish sink and full-sized mirror in his room's bath serve more than enough for the ritual. changgu spends the next ten minutes figuring out how to make the water stay inside the receptacle, and the push of a silver button served as the answer to his pressing dilemma. with the bowl half-full and the mirror free of any obvious stain, the prince stills his nerves with a deep inhale, his exhale coming off as a peaceful sigh, his eyes brimming with both mystique and excitement as he begins the rite.  
  
ever graceful, changgu dips his hands into the washbasin, the cool water reaching just until his wrists. with the spell riding upon his next breath, he lifts two identical streams of the clear liquid from the marble receptacle, maneuvering the moving streams to coat around the wide mirror, his movements filled with a conductor's decorum. the watery frame then begins to glow with a gentle brightness, and soon, the looking glass ceases to reflect his visage, forming, instead, a blurry image of their castle's sun room, its likeness quickly becoming clearer with each breath.  
  
"hello?" he tries, a wee bit nervous that his incantation would not work as well in less familiar venues. "brothers? are you there?"  
  
he is met with silence for a few seconds, until he hears his elder brother's unmistakeable laughter, the mirror's slightly blurry surface showing two figures linked in a closeembrace. except, the embrace seemed more and more one sided as the image becomes more solid, and changgu hides a laugh behind his knuckle once he sees his dear brother trapping poor hongseok in a backhug, his white hands slipped under his shirt, and--knowing his brother all too well--more than possibly drawing constellations on his firm abdominal muscles.  
  
"your majesty, _please_." hongseok practically begs, but his wide grin shows that he is enjoying the playful act as much as his king is. "your brother is on the line and i don't think our current position is appropriate for any sort of conversation."  
  
"eh." hwitaek whines, making no attempt of removing his dear knight out of his intimate hold. "he's lived with us for the past three centuries--i don't think he'll even mind." as if on cue, the golden-haired king finally turns his gaze to the waiting prince, his cheeks flushed and his eyes scrunched up into amused crescents. "isn't that right, dear changgu?"  
  
" _truly_." changgu affirms, shaking his head at the pair's childish banter. for a moment, he thinks to his own betrothed, wondering if they would also share this sort of lightness in their soon to be shared future. "but, i do think it's time for hongseok's morning training--you know no one wants to hear the retired general lamenting about his 'only prized knight's' punctuality."  
  
hongseok nods in quick successions, earning a pout from the mountain god king who finally sets him free from his grasp.  
  
"fine, _fine._ but do get back a bit before lunch time, my dear." the knight pulls the monarch close and plants a soft kiss to his temple, neither one of them blushing at the public display. "and do tell the general that i will force him to cycle early if he ever tries to injure you again, okay?"  
  
"okay." the taller male assures with a grin, offering a gallant bow to both the prince and his king before he takes his leave. "i'll see you."  
  
"i love you." hwitaek calls before hongseok disappears from view, a habit of his that has run for more than six centuries.  
  
"and i, you." hongseok coolly answers, gently closing the door as he leaves with a salute.  
  
changgu watches their entirely familiar banter with a fondness in his hues, a small smile forming on his pink lips as his thoughts travel to his own betrothed. he dreams about a time where they could be as playful as his brother and his knight, about a time where their every moment would be shared, about a time where their hearts beat with one rhythm, where they would wake to the same rays of sun. unconsciously, a sigh slips out of the prince's parted lips, one that is filled with utmost melancholy, and hwitaek immediately notes the act with much alarm.  
  
"hey." the monarch calls, waving slightly to gain his brother's attention. "are you feeling okay?"  
  
"huh?" the prince blinks as he is pulled out of his quick reverie, chuckling once before offering a smile in an attempt to reassure the elder deity. "yes. absolutely. i was just a bit lost in thought."  
  
"ah." hwitaek nods, his brown hues filled with understanding. "let me ask you again: _are you feeling okay_?"  
  
the smile that spreads on changgu's lips is practically automatic, his elder brother's undying worry never failing to soothe the dull ache in his heart. "i am. _truly._ the past week has been wonderful." the prince's cheeks slowly color pink at his pause. " _he_ has been wonderful."  
  
hwitaek's expression could not be anything but surprise. "oh? do tell me. the last time i've met him, he was much, _much_ less."  
  
"i told you, brother. you lay judgement much too quickly." changgu punctuates his little quip with a melodic giggle. "he's nice. _wonderful_ , as i've mentioned. he was just not at his best state during the introductions, but he's more than made up for it in the past few days." he pauses, chewing on his bottom lip to keep himself from smiling too much. "he even brought me breakfast in bed to apologize for what happened."  
  
"gah, my little brother is too softhearted." hwitaek scrunches his features to mimic distaste, but changgu knows too well that he is just teasing. "just breakfast? if i were you, i would've _demanded_ to be taken out for a ten course meal in a most expensive restaurant."  
  
changgu snorts at the suggestion. "is that why hongseok tries his hardest not to displease you?" hwitaek responds with pouted lips, and the prince shakes his head in amusement. "in all seriousness though, i think _that_ would take less effort for him than preparing a breakfast in bed."  
  
hwitaek looks as if he had another point to argue, but the gilded doors of their castle's sun room burst open to reveal a dark mauve-haired youth, and the king foregoes the current debate to focus on their boisterous addition.  
  
"i _can't_ believe you started a call with changgu and didn't even _bother_ to tell me!" the young man practically shrieks, making changgu laugh into a loosened knuckle yet again. "you leave to go to the city for my brother to meet his future husband without doing the smallest effort to wake me up so i could join your party, and now you leave me out of a famliy conversation?" changgu has to hold back a snort when the younger began to raise the dramatics, shedding a few fake tears to add to the effect. "what kind of elder brother are you?"  
  
the king merely pinches the bridge of his nose in exasperation, raising a hand in an effort to shush the other. " _listen_ , hyunggu." hwitaek begins, placing both hands on the young man's shoulders. "one, _he_ was the one who called us. two, you are not permitted to leave for the city until you are finished with your last punishment. and three," he pauses, chewing on his lip and looking lost in thought. "...there is no number three."  
  
hyunggu, the youngest prince of the current mountain god trinity, simply rolls his eyes at his brother's reprimands, shrugging off his hands with a grunt. " _whatever_. i'm almost finished with the trial. i don't even know why they're giving me so much work for _one_ night out--"  
  
" _one_?" hwitaek quickly interrupts, his brow raised in inquiry. hyunggu squints his eyes until it resembles a glare.  
  
" _anyway_ ," the young prince opts to ignore his eldest brother's angry face and instead turns to his favorite, his smile immediately turning up to its brightest as he raises both of his slender hands to wave at his brother that stood beyond the looking glass. "changgu! i miss you. i'm the only one hwitaek scolds without you." he makes sure to punctuate his whine with a cute pout. "can we trade places? please?"  
  
changgu shakes his head, but never forgets to display his adoration and amusement. "no. find your own _bonhyangshin_ , hyunggu."  
  
"no fun." hyunggu responds, his bottom lip jutted out, making him look more like a spoiled child. "don't tell me you fell for him that quickly?"  
  
the elder prince's eyes go wide at the accusation, his cheeks immediately coloring a dark pink as he fumbles for an answer. "n-no!" changgu stutters, his pupils shaking as he replies. "it's much too soon to call it _that_. but..." his nerves begin to calm as his thoughts arrange themselves into something much more coherent, his cheeks going back to their former paleness. "i'm...comfortable with the idea of a future with him."  
  
hyunggu groans at the hefty statement, but the look in his dark hues mimic the cocktail of amenity and fondness in their eldest brother's own.  
  
'"that's good to hear." it is hwitaek who speaks their shared thoughts. "i was worried that i was giving you away to a life of sorrow and sadness. i don't think i could ever forgive myself if that had been the case."  
  
changgu shakes his head, submerging his hands in the water basin that connects them, his elder brother doing the same. in seconds, they find their hands in the cool portal, and the prince intertwines their fingers together, squeezing gently for reassurance. "you have nothing to worry about, brother. i will be wedded on the thirteenth moon. the balance will be restored--between our clans, and inside this world."  
  
hwitaek grips both of his hands a bit tighter. "true, but are you happy, my dear brother?"  
  
the prince's eyes overflow with honesty at his next words. "i think i can be happy with him."  
  
the prince closes the portal after a few more well wishes, their last conversation bordering on hyunggu's half-finished punishment. changgu misses his home, misses the boisterous banter of his brothers, misses the vast expanse of their gardens. but he's not sad- _-far_ from it. for his heart and his mind and his soul knows that this house, the house and its owner both, could be his home away from home.  
  
he drains the water from the marble sink and cleans what very little mess he has made before going on with his day.  
  


* * *

  
though vast and filled with a variety of halls and chambers, it takes changgu a bit over two weeks to learn the layout of the king's penthouse. even with his eyes closed, he knows where to go to reach the living area, its minimalistic and sleek interiors leaving no room for distraction during his afternoon reading time. he soon turns familiar with the books that line the area's bookshelves, and he has taken a penchant for admiring the pink and blue sunsets that hung over the city's skyline from the view the floor to ceiling windows gave.

the study is the closest venue to his bedroom, and changgu spent no less than five hours poring over the boundless collection of books and tomes that lined the shelves in the attached library during his first visit. the kitchen and the dining hall are also part of his usual haunts, one of his hobbies being preparing meals for his betrothed, and making sure that his attendants had one less stomach to worry about.  
  
but aside from the small garden that looked more like an accessory to the infinity pool than an actual venue, changgu's favorite place was easily shinwon's home office, and it has been so since he has been allowed to stay whenever his betrothed is in. shinwon had no problems with his presence, as the prince simply liked to read off from his personal shelves in an effort to get more acquainted to his world.  
  
once in a while, the beautiful prince would peer from the book he held to see if it would be proper to raise a question, and it usually takes a mere ten to fifteen seconds for his curious gaze to be noticed and a bit less than five for an answer to be given.  
  
"another question?" shinwon beats him to speaking, and changgu finds that the king's eyes have been on him before he even did his rite. the prince's cheeks color pink at the unexpected attention, and he momentarily hides behind the hardbound book he held to calm his frazzled nerves.  
  
"ah, _yes,_ if it would not disturb you." he motions, and the king offers a small nod of reassurance. changgu notices that the stack of papers and folders from his desk have already disappeared to storage. "what is this... _tweeter_ they speak of?"  
  
shinwon bites back an amused grin, opting instead to correct his fiancé in the quickest possible manner. "it's _twitter_ , for starters."  
  
with a graceful move, he slips out of his grand office desk and sits on the empty space next to changgu, their shoulders brushing against each other at their close proximity. changgu tries his hardest to be subtle as he swallows back his nerves. "it's this tool for communication that most youths use with their friends, and it's mostly to tell mundane stories that span less than a hundred forty characters."  
  
"ah." changgu nods, attempting to understand the peculiar custom, but not to much avail. "i believe i've had enough information for today." with a low thud, he closes the hardbound book between his hands, pursing his lips as he placed the tome upon his lap. "should i brew you some tea?"  
  
"please and thank you." shinwon stands from the couch, offering his hand to the prince to help him up. changgu takes it, letting their hands linger against each other for a few more moments before he moves to return the book on its assigned shelf. shinwon, in turn, slips his hand into his pant pocket. "i believe i'll join you in your leave. would you like to take tea time to the garden? it _is_ quite a lovely day."  
  
changgu stops himself from smiling too wide at the offer, taking a deep breath before he responds in the affirmative. "of course. i would love to."  
  
it also doesn't take changgu much time to get acquainted with the rest of shinwon's existing clan, down to the two young knights from their branch family who have sworn their lives to serve the _bonhyangshin_ 's royal tier. he speaks mostly with jinho, the wise and calm head of the household joining him for tea time whenever he is free, and their conversations usually revolve around the city gods' traditions and stories.  
  
"so you are the family eldest?" changgu asks, taking a sip of the freshly brewed jasmine tea he had prepared for the both of them. though he knows that their base traditions and hierarchies rooted from the same arrangements, it still confused the young prince as to why his betrothed's kind preferred to use businesslike formalities as terms of address. back in his home, it always goes back to family, and the other titles they used are mostly pulled out from age-old monarchial bonds. he thinks it does not hurt to ask. "or does it work differently with your kind?"  
  
"no, you are correct." jinho answers with a soft smile, his fingers looped against the handle of the teacup. "i have actually gone beyond a royal's normal cycle, but it's mostly to serve as a guide for our young king--our _youngest_." changgu notes a sense of melancholy in his dark hues, but he also keeps the newly learned information safe in his conscious. "if it would help you understand, the three of us are technically like you and your brothers, though we prefer to address each other much differently."  
  
" _three_?" changgu queries, blinking as he sets his cup down on the coaster. "there is another?"  
  
"mhm." there is a knowing glint in jinho's smiling eyes as he hums. "but he doesn't like being introduced, so i'll have you meet him yourself."  
  
if jinho is chatty and conversational, the elder of their clan's assigned knights is his complete opposite. yuto, when he is not throwing witty banters at his king, is a man of few words, and it is mostly changgu who drives the conversation forward on the very few chances that they are together. mostly, he sees the tanned deity by the attached training grounds (changgu has noticed that the penthouse was immensely _larger_ on the inside than how it seems on the outside), practicing his dagger throwing skills at a set of well-used targets.  
  
changgu watches with amazement as the tall boy picks up a dark, metallic dagger from the table set by his side, his precision uncanny as the weapon slices sharply through the air and perfectly hits the bulls' eye. with a gasp, the young prince claps his admiration, and yuto almost drops the intricate weapon in his surprise.  
  
"oh. sorry." changgu mutters, his hand raised to his lips as he bows in apology. "did i disturb your training?"  
  
yuto dismisses his worries with a solemn shake of his head. "no. and a guard should not get distracted by such surprises as yourself." as if to show-off, the knight twirls the weapon in his fingers, barely looking at the target when he releases the knife and hits the target right at its fatal middle. again, changgu is no less than impressed. "i hope that makes up for the slight fumble."  
  
"i wasn't--" the prince pauses in his thoughts, choosing instead to wave off his prior statement. "you're an incredibly disciplined knight." he comments with an appreciative smile. "though i do believe you're not much older than my little brother."  
  
the knight quirks a brow in response, looking to the prince as he picks up another set of daggers. "oh? how old is he?"  
  
"a bit over a hundred." changgu answers, leaning over the concrete barricade that separated him from the training grounds. "am i wrong?"  
  
"no..." the prince hears hesitation in his tone, and much more in the slight miss he makes with his next throw. "as far as i _know_ , at least."  
  
changgu furrows his brows at the rather peculiar response, but the knight has picked up a pair of swords and has begun a more intensified routine, so he chooses instead to drop the subject and leave the raven-haired boy to his daily training.  
  
he meets the other knight--or, as jinho corrects him, the _apprentice_ and errand boy--in a less formal fashion. he is walking around the penthouse looking for something to do or someone to bother, when a dark-haired silhoutte came barrelling in from around the hallway's bend, forcing him to back-up to the nearest wall to avoid a head-on collision. still, the tall boy managed to graze his shoulder, and the little whimper that slipped out of his lips was more than enough to make him stop in his tracks and walk back for an apology.   
  
"y-your highness," the boy stutters out, and changgu finds it ever-amusing how a large man could have such a gentle demeanor. from the way he scratches the back of his head in a most bashful manner, the young prince guesses that he is not more than his younger brother in age. "i apologize for injuring you. sir hyojong gets a bit testy with his gadgets at this time of the month and i--"  
  
it is there that changgu notices the streaks of grime that paints the boy's supple cheeks, and the kind prince is quick to fetch his own handkerchief to wipe the dirt off of the other's skin. the tall boy stops in his speech and blinks, the tips of his ears coloring pink at the sudden attention.  
  
_ah,_ changgu's thoughts wander to his betrothed. _just like his majesty._  
  
it takes the tall boy a few more seconds to realize the situation, and he trips between bowing and attempting to hide his embarrassment by trying to run far away. the prince merely lets out a melodic chuckle at his antics, waving off any further apologies with his delicate hands.  
  
"i don't believe we've been properly introduced, dear." he begins, his pupils glimmering behind his lids. "you are..?"  
  
"wooseok." the boy quickly answers, and changgu takes the monicker to his memory. "i am sir jinho's apprentice, technically, but sir hyojong likes to borrow my time to help him with his..." he pauses with the sound of footsteps coming forth, getting antsy as whoever the owner is gets nearer and nearer. "... _experiments_."  
  
changgu purses his lips, quickly understanding the situation. " _go_." he motions with a low voice. "i can cover for you."  
  
wooseok hesitates for a few moments, but it seems as if his fear of explosions and untamed genius got the best of his nerves, and he quickly runs off to the opposite direction, disappearing by the end of the hallway before a blonde man emerges from the other wing.  
  
"wooseokkie!" he bellows, his tone high and playful. "where are you? i wasn't done with the first trial!"  
  
he does not notice changgu until a few seconds later, and the young prince takes it as a chance to observe his new companion better. his hair was blonde and his skin was pale, a tell-tale sign that he isn't one for the outdoors. his dark track suit is covered with a white lab coat, and the goggles that hung from his neck serves as a clear indication that he is a scientist of sorts. changgu remembers jinho's words`about there being a royal trinity in the household, and the prince gets a gut feeling that this is the royal he needs to connect the dots in full.   
  
"ah," changgu makes his presence known by tapping the man on his shoulder, and he is met with an expression of furrowed brows that easily melted to recognition. the prince may not know who this man is, but he sure knows of him. "are you looking for--"  
  
before he could finish his statement, the blonde man had both of his hands in his grip, shaking his arms up and down in a most excited manner. changgu blinks in confusion, but he lets himself enjoy the rather peculiar moment, the (noticeably) smaller man's smile slightly contagious.  
  
"changgu!" the man exclaims, and the prince nods to affirm his suspicions. "i _finally_ see you up close. i should _really_ teach my baby brother the art of proper introductions--" changgu notes his flair for the dramatics, the man's hand flying to his forehead to denote his feigned distaste. "if i didn't run into you here, it would've probably taken me six more moons before i got to properly meet you!"  
  
"baby... _brother_?" changgu decides to latch on to the familiar term, his head lilting to one side in inquisition.  
  
"ah, apologies, apologies." with a suave flourish, the blonde manages a most gallant theater bow, one arm spread to the side, one leg crossed over the other. "i am hyojong. middle of the _bonhyangshin_ trinity, and the corporation's strategist and development director."   
  
changgu nods, pretending to understand the title, but hyojong has already made preparations to run-off to find the tall apprentice before he could even ask for an explanation. "i'll see you around, dear prince!" he calls forth with a cheeky salute, and a giggle slips out of his system at the rather comical act. "though my baby brother looks displeased at most moments, i'm quite sure we are _all_ happy to have you!"  
  


* * *

  
another week passes without much to note, and today changgu chooses to bide his time at the penthouse's study. hyojong, of all people, decides to keep him company, but he seems most preoccupied with attempting to balance ten hard-bound books than beginning a conversation with him, the one he has chosen to read balancing on the top-most tier on nothing but the butt of its spine.  
  
the prince peers from behind today's read (one on _urban gardening_ , as he could only take so much information overload with all the new technology he has to get accustomed with), and his mind runs to how hongseok would've thrown a fit if he'd seen the way the city god's middle "brother" was seated. his feet were lazily placed on the wooden table, his lips pouted and puckered in an attempt to balance a pen on their surface pale. changgu notes how this man and his younger brother would've gotten along if given the chance, but the thought only makes him let out an unconscious groan at the probable chaos that would ensue.  
  
surprisingly, hyojong notices his little whine.  
  
"are you okay?" he motions, the pen dropping from his lip and lazily rolling along the table. "you seem rather gloomy today, changgu."  
  
the younger shakes his head almost immediately. "no. i'm fine. just a bit bored, is all."  
  
"ah." hyojong pauses for a few moments, arching against the chair in an effort to stretch his body. "have you gone to the company?"  
  
again, changgu's answer comes in the negative. "no." he responds with a sigh. "i haven't had the chance to ask him about it either."  
  
hyojong suddenly breaks the silence with a loud clap, and changgu startles in his seat, practically dropping the softbound book he was reading. the elder deity didn't seem to notice, possibly too engrossed in another grand idea to even note miniscule fumbles.   
  
"then there's your answer!" he exclaims, both of his feet pulled back from the table in favor of standing on the floor and leaning across the wooden surface ( _mahogany_ , changgu guesses). "how about you go surprise him with a visit? bring him lunch! flowers! _yourself_!"   
  
changgu blinks a bit before considering his options. "i can do that?" he inquires, sounding a bit unsure. "you don't think he'd mind?"  
  
"i think he'd be _delighted._ " hyojong responds, punctuating his assurance with a cheeky wink. weirdly, that was all it took to give the young prince the confidence he needs. "i'm sure jinho has a hold of his schedule for the entire week, and i'm sure you'd find an optimal time to drop by."  
  
"then i should." filled with resolve, the beautiful prince unseats himself, quickly walking over to the attached library to search for cook books or anything of the sort. "i'll go and talk to sir jinho about his schedule, and maybe his preferred diet, and i'll cook up the perfect meal that would give him the energy and strength for all those meetings he goes to. and--"  
  
hyojong looks at the mountain god with fondness in his hues, his low chuckle harmonizing with the younger's ramblings. "ah." he mutters, but loudly enough so other could properly hear. "my baby brother is absolutely _lucky_ to have you."  
  
"huh?" changgu turns from one of the bookshelves, his litany interrupted by the sudden statement. he moves to say his thanks to the elder deity, but he quickly notices that the eccentric man has disappeared from the venue, the stacks of books he was playing with already back to their assigned storage. " _huh_." he debates if he would go and search for the deity, but he decides that he has no time to search the penthouse for tricky gods when he has to think of a most wonderful lunch set to surprise his betrothed with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies that shinwon didn't make much of an appearance in this chapter, but i wanted to make a little run through of a number of characters that would play a part in the couple's unfolding story. also if you've noticed, i've been alternating between POVs, as i do prefer writing in third person omniscient, and i want all of you to have a glimpse on our main couple's consciousness. 
> 
> i have ideas for a spinoff with the other pairings that will be touched upon in this fic (one is hwitaek x hongseok, can you guess the other one?) and i may work on them once i have finished this gargantuan work. i've been writing so much for each chapter, and i do hope you don't get sick of my fantasy-laden writing or my love for slightly flowery prose!
> 
> three new characters have been introduced in this part: hyunggu, wooseok, and hyojong. hyunggu, yuto, and wooseok all do not stray far from each other in age, and hyojong matches hongseok's year count. you'll see more of them as the story goes.
> 
> anyway, thank you so much for reading this self-indulgent creation! your comments give me the life i need.


	4. sea castle

the BHS tower stands at a grand sixty storeys right in the middle of gangnam, its vast expanse lined with sleek, glass windows that reflect the harsh rays of the noontime sun. it's a multi-level establishment, the skyscraper's first seven floors occupied by a bustling shopping atrium, all filled with snazzy gastropubs and boutiques showcasing the most high-end brands. a posh residential area fills its next thirty floors, its selection of units varying from executive studio apartments to spacious, three-bedroom lofts, all occupied by those with a name and pedigree to boast of.  
  
its uppermost levels house the BHS corporate headquarters, the spacious halls giving enough room for the company's large number of employees. the human relations and marketing departments prowl about in the lowermost tiers, a single floor dedicated solely for a telecom help desk that functions around the clock. the upper floors contain the research and development teams, where the number of robots go at par with the number of operators who use the wonders of artificial intelligence to their fullest extent. the remaining area is then littered with spacious boardrooms and meeting halls, the floor right below the topmost one serving as a large event hall for in-house and out-house events.  
  
a penthouse sits on the tower's very peak, and the exquisite foundry serves as the BHS' ceo's personal office. it's a well-decorated place, with floor to ceiling windows lining most of the exterior, providing a good view of the city to its ruling god. the interiors are laden with minimalistic designs, the color palette never breaching beyond black and white, a few teal accents serving as the only pop of color in the monochrome sea.

shinwon sits behind his grand, white marble desk, his dark hues covered with stylish horn-rimmed glasses as he pores over the latest selection of premium gadget models that hyojong has come up with. he lets out an audible groan at the stack of drawings that the elder deity placed inside the expanding envelope (a running joke with every delivery, but shinwon _really_ doesn't find it funny), his exasperation growing more severe after what seemed like the tenth imitation of his sleeping visage. he's about to throw it all to its usual storage (the " _recycling_ " box under his desk plastered with "DO NOT OPEN" stickers) when he spots a sketch that is unlike the others, one that depicts his and his betrothed's most recent tea time in his home garden, and the sigh that escapes his parted lips is filled with a mix of fondness and pique.  
  
"note to self," he mutters, fishing the unique sketch out from the stack, placing it on a corner of his desk while he chucks the rest of the pile into storage. "find a solution to hyojong's material-merging capabilities."  
  
(he makes a small note to fashion a nice frame for the sketch after work hours end.)  
  
and then he is back to critiquing the proposals, now on full display after he's got rid of his elder's other pieces. though technically insane by most human standards, hyojong is a renowned genius when it comes to technological plans, and it shows in the intricate details and innovative quirks that comes as standard in all of his designs. in his pile is a blueprint for a waterproof and shockproof phone that is predicted to withstand a twenty-storey drop, a design plan for a transformer laptop that is as powerful as it is portable, and a wireframe for an operating system that could send the top two contenders to bankruptcy once its more polished version is launched.  
  
_made by gods, for the gods._ shinwon could already smell the surge in sales with that tagline alone.  
  
the young king's lips curl into an approving smile at the rest of the blueprints included--if there is one thing he can _admit_ his brother is good at, it's creating technological innovations that would blow the competition out of the water and off of the charts. then and there, the business savvy monarch begins to type up a skeleton for the plausible budget and release timeline, his slender fingers flying across the semi-touch, LED keyboard that their company has yet to release for public consumption, his bespectacled eyes trained upon the powerful computer screen.  
  
he is on his third budget table when the intercom buzzes, the static immediately cutting off his razor sharp concentration. his brows furrow in slight annoyance, but he reminds himself that his human employees have no capability to read minds, so he opts to manage his bubbling anger with a sigh, his tone smooth and lacking any sort of irritation once he answers his steward's call.  
  
"what is it?" he quips, and with a move of his hand, the paper-thin LED screen on the wall across from him lights up with the view of his personal steward. it looks as if there is someone with him in the exterior hallway, but his eyes are much too tired from looking at curves and lines to even note who it is. "do make it quick, mr. song. i am in the middle of _important_ business."  
  
"as always, sir." the middle-aged man promptly responds with an apologetic nod. "pardon the disturbance but your... _wife_ is here."  
  
" _wife_?" shinwon furrows his brows in confusion at the term. "what wi--"  
  
his train of thought pauses once _he_ comes into full view, his neck craning up to its full extent, his doe eyes obviously filled with both amazement and fascination at everything he sees. a sense of fondness tugs at shinwon's heart at the cute act, a small smile almost automatically forming on his peach-pink lips, but he decides to school his expression at the last minute to avoid any awkward questions from his steward.  
  
"ah." his visage reflects nothing but stoicity as he turns to the tv's attached camera with a small nod. "send him in."  
  
changgu's entrance is heralded by an amazed gasp, and the modelesque monarch finds it difficult to keep an amused chuckle from slipping out of his lips at the other's innocent antics. he watches the smaller male walk towards his desk, absent-mindedly beaming at how his betrothed looked incredibly spellbound by his office's surroundings. then again, it _is_ practically the first time that the prince had gone out beyond the vicinity of their neighborhood, so it comes as no surprise that the young prince is captivated by the brand new sights.  
  
(shinwon makes a mental note to take him out to the city once he has more time.)  
  
"hello." changgu finally greets, pure glee spilling from his expression as he stands in front of the grand marble desk. he rocks on his heels once, and shinwon sighs at how childlike it makes his fiancé look. "you have such a _consistent_ taste in decorating. your office here barely feels any different from your office back at home."  
  
shinwon sees that the prince is carrying something behind him, but he leaves the question to another minute. "yes. i do like consistency. and the uniformity does contribute to an increase in productivity and--"  
  
he pauses once he detects his betrothed's intense gase, and he drops his current litany for a query. "what?"  
  
"you wear spectacles?" changgu inquires with his head lilted to one side, his eyes focused on his horn-rimmed pair.  
  
"ah, yes." instinctively, the monarch slips the elegant pair of glasses off from his nose, squinting a bit at the sudden brightness. "it's more of a _formality_ , actually, as it does help keep my eyes from getting too strained by these computers. but--" shinwon clears his throat, making an effort to look as business-like as ever as his fingers lace to form a cradle for his chin to rest on. "that is beyond the point. to what do i owe this visit?"  
  
as if on cue, the young prince of the mountain gods brandishes a three-tiered lunchbox, delicately wrapped in a red and gold silk cloth.  
  
" _lunch_!" changgu exclaims with much delight, and shinwon finds his enthusiasm undeniably contagious. "i was a bit bored back at home, and sir hyojong said that it wouldn't hurt for me to drop by with a meal. i hope i did not assume wrongly..?"  
  
shinwon merely shakes his head to wave off the other's uncertainty, choosing to ignore the origin of the suggestion. "not at all. you're a most _welcome_ visitor. and i believe you came right on time." the monarch looks at the digital clock that hangs on the opposing wall. "have you eaten?"  
  
"not yet." the prince answers with a shy grin, chewing a bit on his bottom lip. "i was hoping to have lunch with you."  
  
the young king smiles his approval. "of course."  
  
shinwon leads his betrothed to the attached pantry, a portion of his office that mostly goes unused as the king did prefer to eat his meals at one of the restaurants in the atrium below, or during a lunch meeting in months where he is busier. changgu spares no time to unbox his prepared meal on the marble table ( _truly consistent_ , he notes), revealing a grand selection of meat and fish dishes, a tossed salad of the freshest vegetables, a variety of traditional side dishes, and a heaping serving of white rice. the prince also sets down a metallic thermos on the table, pouring out a piping hot stream of kimchi stew into a pair of well-designed bowls.  
  
"you have a knack for this, no?" shinwon muses, looking at the entire spread with appreciative eyes. "everything looks wonderful. as _always_."  
  
"thank you." changgu nods his thanks, a light pink dusting across his cheeks. "i do hope it tastes as good as it looks."  
  
and it _does_ , as per usual. the engaged pair say their prayers to the gods that came before them before they partake in their own share, and shinwon could not keep down a satisfied sigh as the slice of meat he chose practically melted against his tongue. changgu, on the other hand, opted to enjoy the mixed vegetables with a bit of fish, something the reigning monarch didn't fail to note, but the prince merely dismisses his assumptions by saying that he's more comfortable with eating animal by-products from the ones that grow in their own farms.

"it's our king, my brother, who went the full no-meat route." changgu explains as he swallows down a ripe cherry tomato. "i just have a preference for ethically raised cattle and the like, and our youngest has no sense of pickiness with his meals."  
  
shinwon nods, taking all the information in as he sips on the well-made broth. "that's interesting. it's a good thing we do advocate organic products." the young king closes his eyes as the slice of fish he chewed on practically tickled his tastebuds. "jinho's idea, but now i see the point."  
  
changgu smiles in approval, and it takes a few minutes before he moves on with the conversation. "mr. song is quite a nice man."  
  
" _mhm_." shinwon hums as he chews on his rice, speaking further once he's swallowed the spoonful down. "his family has served as our clan's stewards since the joseon era. they are a faithful bunch, and we do return their kindness in the only way the gods know how."  
  
"blessings and a promise of a peaceful afterlife?" changgu inquires after sipping on his share of soup.  
  
" _that_." the monarch begins, his brows furrowed at the slightest. "but we did transform it to more tangible things, like a fair salary, scholarships for their children, and the assurance of a comfortable life in each and every lifetime that they offer in service."  
  
changgu nods and smiles, satisfied at the answer, and their meal continues on in comfortable silence. shinwon chooses to walk his betrothed down to the tower's atrium, his steward trailing a few steps behind him as they walk, all with respect to their privacy. he nods in acknowledgement when he sees wooseok waiting by one of the cafes, and the young deity gives a polite bow in return.  
  
"he drove me here." changgu motions, and wooseok abruptly takes the hefty package from his hands, quickly muttering that he will go and fetch the car from the underground parking lots. "i did ask yuto, but he said he was feeling a bit under the weather today."  
  
"ah. he did come home a bit late last night." shinwon explains, but decides not to dwell on the topic much further. "anyway, i apologize that we cannot spend more time together, but i have a meeting scheduled in half an hour and i cannot afford to be late. but--" the monarch flashes his betrothed a most charming grin, the most sincere one he could muster, his plump cheeks scrunching up as his eyes form a pair of gleeful crescents. "thank you for the wonderful meal. do feel free to drop by any time, and the lunch box is optional."  
  
changgu giggles at the additional quip. "no worries. i _do_ enjoy cooking for you. shall i just ask sir jinho for your whole month's schedule, then?"  
  
"hm." the monarch hums in thought, his bottom lip jutting out as he weighs his options. "that _could_ be, but i do prefer you direct your concerns to me instead." he nods, looking like has found the answer to the present conundrum. "i'll give you something that'll help once i get home from work."  
  
"okay." changgu is a bit confused at the statement, but he shrugs it off as he prepares for their goodbyes. "i'll leave you to your meeting, then."  
  
"be safe going home." shinwon implores with a tiny nod. "please tell wooseok to inform me once you are back at the penthouse."  
  
"i will." the prince responds, rocking back and forth on his heels and on his toes as he lets his presence linger still. "so..."  
  
"did you need anything else?" shinwon quickly asks.  
  
"well..." changgu puffs his cheeks at the slightest, a small pout forming on his pink lips as he hesitates on his next words. "i _am_ your betrothed...shouldn't i at least get a hug goodbye from my fiancé?" he bats his eyelashes at the taller male to add to the overall effect of his teasing request. "a kiss would be better, but i understand you'd still be a bit shy to express your affections this--"  
  
with a small chuckle, shinwon easily pulls the slighter male into an embrace, his lips lightly resting upon the top of the young prince's head. he inhales, noting the most subtle hints of lillies and roses in the other's personal scent. "you are _quite_ the cheeky one." the king whispers close to his betrothed's ear, and changgu shivers, his cheeks getting warm at the proximity. "i'll see you in a few hours, changgu."  
  
the prince is reduced to a mutely nodding mess once shinwon pulls away, his hands flying to his face to cover his blushing cheeks as he proceeds to the revolving doors. shinwon finds the sudden change of bravado absolutely adorable.  
  
"you have quite a _lovely_ wife, sir." mr. song interrupts his admiration, and the king clears his throat as he schools his expression back to stoicity.  
  
"i suppose so, hyunjae." the king promptly responds, gently patting his loyal steward on his back. "i suppose so."

 

* * *

  

it is a bit before dinner when shinwon arrives back at the penthouse, and he grins when he finds the mountain god prince peacefully sat on the living area's chaise lounge, the book on new technology again at his hands. but instead of being asleep, it seems as if that the nature-bound deity was getting the hang of the material, and the monarch equates the fondness tugging at his heart to a feeling of pride.  
  
"you look like you're enjoying yourself." he begins, his long legs closing the distance in three effortless strides. his hands are hidden from view, but changgu fails to notice the tiny detail once he looks up from the hefty read.  
  
"you're back early." the prince makes a motion to stand and give a proper greeting, but shinwon merely waves off his action, the tall king smoothly taking the space beside his own chosen nook. "did your day go as well as i wished?"  
  
"it did." shinwon hums, before revealing a sleek, black package from behind his back. "and here is the _something_ i promised."  
  
changgu blinks a bit in confusion, until he backtracks their conversation from lunch and remembers his betrothed saying something about a _thing_ that would help bridge their communication. upon realizing that it is a gift, a sense of excitement immediately fills the young prince's hues, and he gratefully takes the small but hefty container with both of his hands. "may i?"  
  
shinwon offers a nod, and changgu's fingers began to carefully open the packaging, slowly ripping off the thin plastic wrap before taking the lid off of the sleek box. inside it sits something that looked like a thin slab of black, and changgu carefully picks it up from its styrofoam casing, his eyebrows furrowing in bewilderment as he cradles the unfamiliar looking device in his delicate hands.  
  
"it's our newest smartphone model." shinwon answers before the prince could even ask, reaching over to tap the gadget's side to fire up its operating system. changgu's eyes go wide at the colors (teal, white, and pink) that dance on the formerly pitch black screen at the simple act. "i have the same one, and i took the liberty of installing all the necessary apps that you may need on its system."  
  
"oh. thank you." changgu hesitantly presses his finger against the sleek LCD, blinking in surprise once he accidentally opens a random application. the chuckle that erupts from shinwon's lips denotes nothing short of affection. "i can use this to communicate with you, correct?"  
  
"yes." shinwon responds with a nod, his gaze alternating between the screen and his betrothed's cocktail of expressions. "i've already saved my number in your contact list, and i've reserved the entire night to teach you what you need to know."  
  
they move towards shinwon's home office after dinner, and the monarch patiently runs the young mountain god through the basics of using a smart phone. their premium line's newest model is an easy thing to learn, but a rural deity that is unused to technology may find it hard to navigate its many features upon first try. still, shinwon is happy to discover that changgu is a quick learner, and the prince already has the essentials down pat, from sending and receiving messages (with _emojis!_ ) to taking pictures with both the front and back cameras, in but a few short hours.  
  
"wow." changgu breathes a gasp of amazement after ending a test video call with his betrothed. "this _does_ look more convenient than the age-old methods we use."  
  
"true." shinwon nods, a sense of pride obvious in his expression. "now you can ask me directly when i am free, and i can do the same in return."  
  
changgu spends the entirety of the next morning going around the penthouse and asking the city god's entire clan for their contact details. the young prince learned to do as much as editing a contact's name and assigned picture, and he is quick to revise his betrothed's bland " **go shinwon** " in his list to a more fitting " **my king（*＾3＾）/～♡**." he also took the taller male's picture with the attached camera (a feature he will not stop being amazed by), and now the king's handsome face decorates his phone screen whenever he receives a call from his betrothed.  
  
he easily gets the hang of instant messaging, and he forms a slight obsession with emojis and kaomojis, littering the message box with one or two whenever he sends a short quip to the busy monarch. his texts come in short reminders and sweet notes, and he sends an occassional "selca" (the term still trips on his tongue, but he's getting good at the act itself) when he is feeling more bored than usual.

 

> [ **prince changgu** (˶◕‿◕˶✿) ] have you eaten? (　・ω・)⊃-[二二] | 12:01 pm  
>    
>  [ **prince changgu** (˶◕‿◕˶✿) ]   _changgus_lunch.png_ | 12:01 pm
> 
> [  **my king** （*＾3＾）/～♡ ] having a lunch meeting | 12:07 pm  
>    
>  [  **my king** （*＾3＾）/～♡ ]  that looks much better than what i'm having, though | 12:10 pm
> 
>   
>  [ **prince changgu** (˶◕‿◕˶✿) ] then come home soon and i'll fix it up for you ( ˘ ³˘)♥ | 12:11 pm

  
  
it takes another hour for shinwon to properly reply, but changgu understands all too well that he cannot be distracted from his business. he easily learns from jinho that springtime is one of the busiest months for the company, as they are all pressured to come up with a new release in time for the summer rush. he also learns that the phone model that shinwon gave him was part of the roster that they would reveal for the gadget launch, but changgu misses the meaning behind it with the utter ease he felt with communicating with his betrothed, even without the intricate ritual their clan preferred as a method of correspondence.

 

* * *

 

hyunggu gets in touch with him later in the day, and changgu takes no time to showcase his brand new gadget, even boasting the selca he and shinwon took as a test shot from the night before. his younger brother pouts from beyond the looking glass, cutely complaining how it is incredibly unfair of his elder brother to have a taste of the new technology when it is him who had the most interest in the trade.   
  
"i told you," changgu replies, his green cheeky as he stows his new phone on the counter away from the sink. shinwon did inform him that though the unit is fully waterproof, it's still a better idea to keep it away from liquids as much as possible. "get your own _bonhyangshin_ , dear brother."  
  
it is there that hyunggu grows silent, his expression quickly becoming that of hesitation. he chews on his bottom lip, becoming increasingly unable to look at his elder brother in the eye as the seconds grow. " _actually._.." he finally speaks, his lips pursed as he pauses. "i might have just..."  
  
changgu merely sighs in exasperation, but he is known to be the more forgiving brother between the young god's two elders. " _hyunggu_..." there is scolding in the prince's tone, but it is still laced with much understanding. "did you sneak out again?"  
  
"i--i--it's _not_..." hyunggu stutters through his replies, and the youngest prince decides to still his speech with a deep breath. " _yes_. but i didn't get caught! though..." he pauses, again, and changgu notes the peculiar way his brother is acting with a worried glance.   
  
"though..?" changgu tilts his head forward, urging the other to continue with his retelling.  
  
"i _did_ get in a bit of trouble." the young deity flashes his elder a most toothy grin, hopeful that it would ease the other's growing concern. "but it's fine! someone saved me! it was quite a lucky coincidence, but i got home safe and in one piece, didn't i?"  
  
changgu merely groans, pinching the bridge of his nose to quell his growing frustration. "someone? was it a city god?"  
  
hyunggu's brows furrow once more, looking a bit unsure as he gave his answer. "he _smelled_ like one, but there was something deeper in his form that did not feel like your betrothed's kind at all." the youngest prince juts his bottom lip out in thought, possibly in an effort to recall the past encounter. "our clans do come from the same base, but i did not feel that sense of familiarity with him."  
  
"hm." changgu taps his chin in wonder, and his gut tells him that it would be best to egg his brother on to find the identity of this mystery man. "did you get his name, at the very least?"  
  
"no." hyunggu's expression melts into remorse. "i had to get back quickly, and i barely had the chance to properly thank him. but!" with a deep exhale, the young deity covers the right side of his face, his hand momentarily glowing with the lightest of yellows as he fetches an image from his conscious, throwing it against the mirror with a graceful flourish. "here. here's how he looks like."  
  
it takes a few seconds for the picture to form into something comprehensible, and changgu almost chokes on his own spit once he gets a glimpse of his brother's supposed savior. before him is shown a perfect capture of the tall, golden-skinned knight that served as his betrothed's head of security, and changgu could not do anything but chuckle at the ridiculous coincidence.  
  
"oh my," he begins, shaking his head as his younger brother pulls down the image from his view. "do i _have_ a surprise for you."  
  
hyunggu blinks in utter confusion at his brother's vague words, but changgu has cut off their line of communication before he could even react or ask a question. on the other side of the looking glass, changgu walks out of his chambers to make way for yuto's own, a bit more than sixty percent sure than the young knight would be in his room, resting after a round of afternoon training. he arrives at the boy's chambers in moments, pressing the buzzer to signify his presence, and the younger deity opens the doors after a few seconds of wait.  
  
"your highness," yuto greets with a polite bow, his dark hues rightfully questioning. "did you require anything?"  
  
"may i use your bathroom for a moment?" changgu decides to not make excuses, and he makes full use of his royal status for the first time in this household, practically barging in to the attached shower room before the boy can even answer. confused, the young knight finds no choice but to follow, his brows furrowed in puzzlement. it does not take the young prince long to start up a correspondence ritual, and soon, hyunggu's form is again visible on the full-sized mirror above the bathroom sink. changgu turns to yuto before the connection becomes clearer, a finger to his lips as a request for silence.  
  
"what was that?" hyunggu immediately asks the moment the ritual is stable, and changgu knows that he's hit the jackpot with the way yuto reacts to his brother's ever-notable voice. "what surprise are you talking about, brother?"  
  
it is here that changgu beckons for yuto to come over, and hyunggu's expression immediately transitions to a mix of glee, surprise, amazement, and endearment, all in a span of a second.  
  
" _you_!" he exclaims with a gasp, his eyes wide in stupefaction. "it's you!"  
  
yuto, ever silent, simply nods in affirmation. "yes. it's _me_. i did not expect i'd meet you again in these circumstances."  
  
the knight steals a sideways glance to the prince in his en suite bathroom, and changgu merely returns the attention with a salute.  
  
"i'm his brother." hyunggu immediately explains, his grin ever wide and his eyes scrunching up in the most gleeful eyesmiles. "his younger brother, hyunggu. i was not present in the introductory meeting due to a couple of issues, but perhaps i'll see you in a bit less than six moons.  
  
_six moons_ , changgu notes, his thoughts harking back to their age old traditions. _the engagement party._  
  
"i think that is safe to assume." yuto answers, and though his expression is not as colorful as his younger brother's display, changgu easily notes the hints of softness in the other's dark hues. "and i'm yuto. i'm his majesty's right hand, but his knight in more formal attributions."  
  
hyunggu beams at the implication, and he bites down at his bottom lip before he speaks. "ah, hwitaek is going to murder me. _but_ \--" the youngest deity swiftly submerges his hands in his own water basin, and changgu motions for yuto to do the same. surprise paints the young knight's features when he feels their hands connecting, and the young prince bites back a chuckle at the soft pink that begins to color the tall boy's cheeks. "it's so _wonderful_ to meet you again, in better circumstances, and sooner than i expected." 

yuto nods, echoing the youngest prince's concerns. "i feel the same. i did pray we never have to meet in that way again."  
  
"ah, but you make a dashing knight in dark armor." hyunggu gives their intertwined hands a light squeeze, a pink blush obvious on his own cheeks despite the confidence dripping in his words. "it makes much more sense, now that i know of your _occupation_."  
  
changgu takes their distraction as a chance to slip out of the room unnoticed, but not without snapping a good photo of the entire event to send to his betrothed as an update. quickly, the young prince stalks back to his own bedroom, plopping comfortably on the four-poster bed before firing up his messaging application and uploading the photo onto his shared chatbox with shinwon.

 

> [  **prince changgu** (˶◕‿◕˶✿) ] _yuto_and_hyunggu.png_ | 5:35 pm   
>    
>  [  **prince changgu** (˶◕‿◕˶✿) ] it seems my brother and your knight have met ^^ | 5:35 pm
> 
>   
>  [  **my king** （*＾3＾）/～♡ ]  it's been a while since i last saw the traditional art of correspondence | 5:45 pm  
>    
>  [  **my king** （*＾3＾）/～♡ ]  tell me more over tea, please. i'm almost home. | 5:45 pm

 

shinwon arrives at the penthouse garden ten minutes after his last message sent, and changgu was already waiting with a pot of barely rice tea and a tower of pastries and sweets by the marble table. the monarch arches his neck from one side to another to stretch, gratefully accepting the offered cup of tea and helping himself with a couple of macarons and a four-cheese finger sandwich from the stacked trays.

"so." the modelesque male begins after a sip of the mildly bitter tea. "your brother and yuto..?"  
  
"it's a funny coincidence, actually." changgu takes a scone from the tower of sweets, swiping on a bit of cream on its flaky surface before taking a bite. "i believe they've met during one of my brother's unauthorized escapades in the city."  
  
"your brother is a wild one." shinwon immediately quips, but he waves off the plausibly insulting term with a shake of his head. he and changgu are, after all, _related_.  "apologies. a lot of people do say they have an issue with my bluntness."  
  
"no need to apologize." changgu assures with a soft chuckle. "even the council of elders are wary of his fixation with the more modern world." his tone is solemn as he takes another sip of his tea.  "they've put him on a lot of trials as punishment, but that never did stop my younger brother from continuously sneaking out of our temples to go and explore the city on his own."  
  
shinwon quirks a brow at the other's tale, quietly chewing on his finger sandwich as he listens. "i presume that's how he and yuto met?"  
  
"correct." the prince answers with a small nod. "i have yet to ask the details, but i believe yuto saved him from a sort of pinch."  
  
a pregnant pause turns alive in their conversation, but changgu is much too curious to let their current banter die. "can you tell me about yuto?"  
  
"hm?" shinwon lilts his head to the side, confused at his betrothed's sudden interest. "what about my knight?"  
  
the prince hums to denote his hesitation, his conversation with his younger brother ringing loud and clear in his conscious. "hyunggu mentioned something about an unfamiliar feeling regarding his make." changgu chooses his words carefully, quite aware that he may be treading in confidential territory. still, he believes it does not hurt to inquire. "my brother is a very strong empath, and it's a talent of his to detect deities and spirits and enchanted creatures with but a look and a sniff. pardon me for having my doubts, but is yuto not a part of your clan?"  
  
there is a long silence before shinwon gives his answer, his brows furrowed as if he was looking for a better way to word his response.  
  
"on a technical basis, he already _is_ a part of our clan, but..." the monarch curls a finger against his chin, his expression stern as he continues on with a diluted explanation. "you and your brother are right about your assumptions. the boy is not a city god, and i highly doubt he is one of yours."  
  
"ah." changgu nods in understanding, but he feels that it is improper to push the conversation further without the object of interest present, so he moves to reserve his question for another conversation. hopefully, though, in the nearby future. "how was work today?"  
  
" _good_." comes shinwon's coy response, a sole macaron left on his earlier plate of three. "we've closed in a couple of essential investments for the summer launch of our new product, and we predict an immense return if we are to be successful." the monarch leans forward, his elbow resting on the marble table, his head cradled upon his palm as he gazes upon the prince across. "and you? you seem to be enjoying my gift to its fullest."  
  
the young prince chuckles in agreement, a pink blush coloring his supple cheeks. "yes. i do hope i didn't disturb you with my messages."   
  
shinwon quickly quells his worries with a soft shake of his head. "no. they are much appreciated." he sets his now-empty tea cup on the coaster, with a grace that barely let out a single clang. "truth be told, my day did get brighter with your little notes." 

 

* * *

 

dinner finishes quickly, and changgu spends the rest of his evening picking out books in shinwon's office, and the modelesque monarch was free enough to actively aid him in reading a few of the selections. today he learned about the thing called instagram, and though changgu finds it hard to understand why people would rather look through life on their phone screens than enjoy the moment fully, he did find a bit of novelty in saving moments in well-made photographs and video snippets, likening it to a more vivid diary entry.   
  
"perhaps _i_ should create an instagram." changgu half-jokes on their walk back to his chambers, as it has become a usual thing for his betrothed to accompany him down the hallways as an extension of conversation. "i think they'd enjoy a daily view of the city from this penthouse."  
  
"there _are_ accounts for those kinds of feeds." shinwon does not hesitate in using jargon, and this time, changgu nods in true understanding. "but i think your instagram would fare better if you post pictures of the meals you prepare."  
  
"you think so?" the prince quirks a brow at his betrothed, his bottom lip jutting out in surpise. "maybe i should create one, then."  
  
they share the next few steps in comfortable silence, but it is shinwon who decides to break it with an inquiry. "did you like your phone?"  
  
changgu hums in agreement, offering two short nods for assurance. "yes. it _is_ more convenient than the correspondence ritual. but..." shinwon notes a melancholy in both the prince's hues and the tone he speaks with. "...i do prefer talking to you in person, your majesty."  
  
" _shinwon._ " the monarch is quick to bring up his name, and changgu blinks in surprise at the sudden correction. "i'd rather you call me shinwon. our clan has already dropped the monarchial formalities beyond certain situations, and i would like it if you'd do the same."   
  
"okay." changgu gives a slow nod, hesitating for a second before he tries out the more familiar monicker. " _shinwon_. shinwon it is, then."  
  
shinwon smiles at the way his nomenclature rolls on his betrothed's tongue. "better." a pause, and the young king clears his throat in an effort to steer their conversation back to where it was before the whole issue with names. "do you get lonely in the penthouse?"  
  
"well..." changgu gives his answer a few seconds of thought, choosing to take the path of honesty instead of beating around the proverbial bush. "i _do_ , especially when everyone but i has something to do with their time, but..." the prince makes sure to say his next words with a solemn smile. "the garden needs tending, and the meals need preparing, and there is a park across the street where i've made acquaintance with quite a few canine friends." he nods for reassurance. "i may get lonely when you are not home, but there _are_ things that can be done."  
  
"ah." shinwon feels a pang of guilt for not noticing his betrothed's woes earlier. a ceo's time is well-divided, and it is rare for him to have more than a couple of hours to himself during the springtime rush. still, he longs to make an effort for their relationship, and he believes it is high time for him to repay the other's loveliness with a taste of his own brand of wonder. "would you like to go on a _date_ with me this weekend?"  
  
changgu blinks, the word "date" taking a bit of a while to register in his system. "of course. i'd _love_ to." the next words slip out of his system before he could even think twice to stop his train of though . "i thought you'd never ask."  
  
shinwon chuckles in exasperation, feeling a bit apologetic for his lack of action. "i'm sorry it took this long, my dear. i believe jinho has already informed you of the company's springtime usuals?"  
  
"mhm." the prince nods, waving off the other's apologies with a dainty hand. "and don't apologize. i _completely_ understand. time does move much quicker in your cities, and it is perfectly comprehensible that you would spend most of it with what you rule."  
  
"still." shinwon takes changgu's hand in his, giving it a small squeeze in half-apology, half-thanks. "i'd like to make it up to you" his smile is soft underneath the hallways smattering of dim lights. "i believe it's only proper, as your future husband."  
  
changgu schools his expression to a calmer one, but the giddiness in his hues lay unmistakable at the sincere acknowledgement of their future bonds. "then i shall look forward to the weekend." he motions with a bright grin. "i will await with much anticipation."  
  
with a few more strides they arrive in front of changgu's chambers, and the young prince observes how this night's walk was a bit longer than their usual travels. "is it just me, or..." he taps his chin in thought, elongating his final syllable before the continuation. "...is our walk down the halls always enough to keep our conversation going until the end?"  
  
shinwon merely smiles, a knowing glint in his dark pools. "trade secret, my dear." he motions with a finger to his lips. " _trade secret._ "  
  
again, changgu does his little routine of lingering against his open doorway, his neck craned up and his eyes fluttering to a soft close in anticipation. shinwon, as usual, chuckles at this, but instead of merely patting the slighter male's head, he brings their still intertwined hands to his lips and places a soft kiss against the back of it. the young prince blinks in surprise, but his awe soon melts into endearment. slowly, he takes his hand from the king, choosing instead to lay it upon his chest in an attempt to still his wildly beating heart.  
  
"goodnight, changgu." shinwon offers with a gentle smile, both his hands now clasped behind his back. "to this weekend?"  
  
"this weekend." changgu responds, his smile muted by his pursed lips. "goodnight, shinwon." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize that this the heftiest chapter i've ever written, but these characters are just too alive and they won't shut up in my head until i've written all of their dialogue. anyway, i have now revealed who the final side couple of this creation is, and it's between our two adorable babs from the maknae trio, yuto and hyunggu. 
> 
> i won't answer any inquiries about yuto's origins, but i've made it clear that he's not a sanshin nor a bonhyangshin. perhaps you'll find your answers in the spinoff i plan for their pairing. 
> 
> again, i am incredibly thankful for the response i am getting for this gargantuan work. i am so glad that my six units of fantasy literature have come into fruition, and i am so happy that you are all appreciative of the intricate lore i've made for the series. if you'd like, you are free to use the mythology in your own creation, just be sure to credit me somewhere in the work.
> 
> anyway, here's to the new chapter! i hope you enjoy this as much as the last three.


	5. flood on the floor

the council of elders have made use of a plethora of words to try and summarize the current royal trinity's middle prince, yeo changgu. _ethereal_ is an easy favorite; the council has always put a premium on the young deity's otherworldly looks, peppering his make with nothing but praises whenever he drops by their weekly gatherings. changgu returns their superficial compliments with soft smiles and dismissive waves, much too used to the exaggerations to let the lightest of pinks color his cheeks whenever the crowd is at their most rowdy.  
  
_kind_ is a close second, along with its many equivalents, and the prince prides himself most on this quality, and he is quite keen on making it his trademark description. his elder brother can have _powerful_ \--many tales have been sung as odes to his raw strength and immense hold on magic, and his younger third can claim _talented_ \--an excuse on which the youngest always rode in an attempt to escape further reprimand. but changgu will always hold close to _kind_ \--to good, to soft, to _loving_ \--and he hopes the songs made in his name would write him as such.  
  
except, within a span of a bit over two moons, the young prince learns that above all, he is _patient._  

jinho has given him fair warning about the amount of work his betrothed needed to finish during the springtime rush, so it came as no surprise to him when the modelesque monarch came knocking on his chambers the night before their supposed date with a bouquet of fresh lillies and an advanced apology for an unforeseen delay. changgu merely waved the fuss off with a solemn grin and a delicate wave, but he could not ignore the sense of disappointment that tugged at his heart with their rendezvous getting moved to a later date.  
  
shinwon possibly sensed this, though, as the young king smoothly pulled the smaller male into a warm embrace, gently rocking their close-knit forms to either side as he planted a soft kiss on the top of the beautiful prince's head.  
  
"i'll make it up to you," he crooned, his voice low as his fingers thread along the prince's smooth locks. "i  _promise_."  
  
changgu nuzzles against his chest, hoping the loving act would help quell the other's worry.  
  
a moon turns into two, and it is then that changgu finds himself digging through his drawers to find a proper outfit for their first official outing. hwitaek, with his lips pursed and his brows knitted against his regal visage, taps his finger against his own mirror's reflective surface, growing unutterably impatient after the tenth ensemble his younger brother had put on display in the past two hours.  
  
"you look  _fine_ , changgu." the mountain god monarch assures, sounding more exasperated than comforting. "you've looked fine since the first outfit you've shown me. do i  _have_ to call the entire council to join me in helping you ease your nerves for your little date?"  
  
"it's not  _nerves_ , brother." changgu whines from outside the bathroom, holding a beige cardigan with his left and a sky blue blazer with his right. "i just don't think fine would cut it. it's our first official date as an engaged couple, and i want it to be _perfect._ "  
  
hwitaek simply rolls his eyes, puffing out his cheeks as he lets out a tired breath. "well if he doesn't think you're perfect in whatever outfit you wear then it's high time we back out from this marriage merger before you get too attached."  
  
" _brother._.." changgu scolds in a sing-song tone, finally emerging from his closet escapade dressed in a beige knitted cardigan, a white button-down, and a pair of light-rinse skinny jeans. "you're being quick to judge again. i told you--he's  _wonderful_. you have  _nothing_  to worry about."  
  
" _wonderful_?" hwitaek's face scrunches into an expression of disbelief. "what's wonderful about delaying a date for another moon?"  
  
"he's busy." the young prince smooths his button-down and adjusts the way the cardigan drapes over his shoulders, heaving a deep breath once he's finally satisfied with his look. "you know their profession is different from ours, and their time moves more with mortals. besides..." there is a fond look that glimmers in changgu's dark hues, and hwitaek notes it with a raised brow. "i think the wait made today feel more exciting."  
  
hwitaek looks as if he still had something to argue, but it is there that the intercom beeps twice to denote a visitor, and the double doors have already swung open before the feisty monarch could say anything else.  
  
"changgu?"  
  
the young prince blinks at the ever-familiar voice, and he exhales a stream of air in an effort to calm his frazzling nerves. hwitaek offers him a thumbs up before disconnecting their line, and changgu checks his entire ensemble for the last time, choosing to slip out of the bathroom before he ends up hating the entire look and forcing his betrothed to delay their meet for another two hours.  
  
"here!" changgu greets, his grin ever wide as he shows himself to the modelesque monarch, and he does not fail to note how their chosen color schemes totally and completely contrast. the king of the cities has draped a dark grey coat over his broad shoulders, a tight black turtleneck hugging his torso, and his long legs are clothed in a pair of dark-rinse skinny jeans. changgu suddenly feels as if his clothing choices are too bright, and he almost dives back into his walk-in closet to find a more monochrome piece if not for his betrothed's sudden utterance.  
  
"you look amazing." shinwon offers, his dark hues twinkling with much appreciation. a slight red colors the tips of his ears, and changgu takes this as a sign of sincerity, his own cheeks coloring a light pink at the compliment. "did i make you wait long?"  
  
"a bit over a moon, really, but i'm known to be patient." the young prince punctuates his quip with a giggle, taking two steps forward in the most coquettish of fashions. shinwon notes the act with a quirked brow. "you look _dashing_ , as always."  
  
shinwon hides his chuckle behind his white hand. "i'll make sure this day is worth the long wait, my dear." with a graceful motion, the monarch offers his hand to the prince, his dark-brown eyes glimmering with invitation. "shall we?"  
  
changgu swiftly accepts, lacing their lithe fingers together as he practically skips to his betrothed's side. "we shall."  
  
the monarch leads him to the elevators and down to the tower's underground parking, and changgu notes that the descent felt much shorter than any of the other ones he had taken before. perhaps it is a sign that his king is as excited as he, and the young prince gives his fiancé's hand a soft squeeze, both in gratitude and in adoration. the king returns the act, and changgu knows he is smiling without even having to check.  
  
shinwon's sleek sports car waits in the tower's most premium parking spot, its matte black exteriors never meeting a speck of dust in the enclosement's controlled environment. the tall monarch merely has to tap its side for its doors to open, and he signals for changgu to get in with a most gentlemanly wave. changgu looks at the many controls inside the vehicle with awe, though his surprise transfers to the fact that the car only seated two, and he clearly remembers that he has never seen the king without either one of his assigned knights as a driver.  
  
"no drivers?" the prince queries after buckling himself in, his head lilted to one side in inquisition.  
  
"no drivers." shinwon responds as he slides into the driver's seat, his own seatbelt moving on its own accord to keep him safely strapped. "i've had you wait two moons for a proper date, and i think it's only proper that we have this day solely for ourselves."  
  
he reaches forth to give changgu's hand a light squeeze, and changgu has to bite down on his lip to keep himself from smiling too much.   
  
"okay." changgu peeps with pursed lips as the car's engine roars to life. "i don't think any one of them would like to be our third wheel, no?"  
  
"you thought right." shinwon responds as he smoothly maneuvers them out of the parking space, the gear shift automatically settling into a proper option as he chooses to keep his hand atop changgu's own. "but mostly i wanted to spend the day with just you."

 

* * *

 

it is spring and the breeze has ceased to be too frigid, and the city's weather is nice enough for most of the mortals to stroll around with just a coat for extra warmth. the cherry trees lining the busy streets have begun to go into full bloom, its pinkish petals creating a most ethereal flurry that would surely find itself photographed and posted onto a number of social media sites. changgu remembers that he has a phone he could use to document the moment, and he fetches the gadget from his cardigan's pocket, taking a fifteen-second video of the sakura-filled cityscape that he would then post into his newly made instagram account.   
  
"for your instagram?" shinwon asks, almost as if he was reading his betrothed's mind. changgu answers with a nod, taking a short moment to throw a grin at his king before going back to typing " _#sakura #cherryblossoms #firstdate_ " as his post's hashtags. no filter, as usual, as changgu believes that the beauty of nature did not deserve any form of discoloration.   
  
the skyscrapers and towers soon begin to grow less and less in number, and from the toll gates that they've passed, changgu could infer that they were going someplace outside of the city. shinwon presses a button on the dashboard, and the roof of his car slowly descends into its automatic compartment, and the prince of the mountain gods takes in a long whiff of the fresh, almost-countryside air. almost by instinct, the young royal raises both of his arms to the sky to stretch, letting out the tiniest whine as he lets his car-cramped muscles breathe.  
  
(shinwon had to admit that it was a most adorable sound.)  
  
"tired?" shinwon turns to look at the prince as the traffic lights turn red, his hand absent-mindedly resting upon the other's thigh. changgu's cheeks flush with the most subtle of pinks at the intimate act. "the seat reclines if you want to nap."  
  
"and miss this great view?" the prince answers, placing his hand upon his betrothed's own. "i'd rather not. plus, i don't think it's good manners to suddenly fall asleep at the beginning of a first date."  
  
shinwon chuckles, shaking his head as the traffic lights glow green, signalling him to drive forth.  
  
the drive doesn't take much longer, or changgu was just enjoying the journey too much to even take notice of the time that was passing. in the car, their pair exchanged a couple of questions, and the young prince learns that the corporation's summer launch would be in a bit over another moon, and that they were mostly ready with the products, unless hyojong suddenly comes up with another last minute brilliance.  
  
"it's a habit of his--being last minute." shinwon practically complains, exhaustion obvious in his tone, though changgu could note a few bits of appreciation in the given intonation. "i always tell him that most mortals cannot handle his demands that quickly, but he would just brush my concerns off and say something like-- _'you're a god, baby brother! make it work_!'-- _ugh_."  
  
changgu chuckles at the most accurate impression of the bonhyangshin's middle.   
  
"apologies. i don't think it was proper of me to rant that much." the king offers an apologetic glance, and changgu simply waves it off.  
  
"nonsense." the prince responds, shaking his head as his lips curl with a reassuring smile. "i like hearing about your life."  
  
shinwon reaches forth to give the other's thigh a gentle squeeze, the technopathic monarch merely making a semblance of driving as he uses his godly abilities to have the vehicle drive in their supposed direction almost fully on its own accord.  
  
"thank you." he motions, sincere as ever. "but enough about me. what have you been up to while i was holed up in my office?"  
  
"well.." changgu taps his chin in thought, his dark hues moving up as he tries to recall the moon that has passed. "the usual. i've planted a few roses in our garden, and i believe they'll begin to bloom in two weeks' time. i've also convinced wooseok to help me purchase a couple of pots and planters, and i'd like to put up a small vegetable patch in the available space if you don't mind."  
  
shinwon shakes his head in reply, his eyes on the road though he taps his betrothed's thigh twice to urge him to continue. changgu then goes into an eager narration of how he has earned a few thousand followers on his instagram account, and that they've been leaving encouraging comments on his posts about food, excitedly noting that a couple have asked for the required recipe.  
  
"i always tell them it requires _magic_ ," changgu jokes, endearment obvious in his voice. "it's up to them to figure out what kind."  
  
several more minutes pass before shinwon finally turns the car into a gated driveway, the barriers automatically sliding open once a scanner detects the vehicle's attached plate. it is an uphill journey, and changgu squints in an effort to make out the building that is to be found atop the grassy mound, his hand shading his hues from the blinding rays of the mid-morning sun.   
  
it is a white structure (consistency, _consistency_ ), and its asymmetrical edges and sharp cuts make it look more advanced than the era it is being built in. a dome spreads itself out on the furthermost part, its surface covered with a hundred reflective tiles, making it look as if it was blending into its more natural background. changgu spies a couple of tractors, cranes, and other heavy construction equipment scattered around the entire area, and he assumes that the entire establishment is still in the works, and his betrothed has brought him as a pre-opening guest.   
  
frankly, he does not know what to feel, but a middle-aged man in a hard hat has emerged from the structure before he could even begin to process his thoughts.   
  
"sir!" the man greets with a polite bow, and shinwon returns it with a coy nod. "you've arrived just in time. we've just finished putting the final touches in the terrarrium. just a few button presses and it would look like how it should once we open to the public."  
  
changgu could feel the utmost pride in the man's bright grin.  
  
"thank you." shinwon responds, not without an appreciative nod, before gesturing to the smaller male beside him. changgu, in turn, offers a tiny nod of acknowledgement. "this is my fiancé, changgu. it's his first time here, and i wanted him to see the terrarium before our grand opening."  
  
"ah." the man again motions with a polite bow, his grin turning bashful in the guise of the beautiful prince. "we've heard about him from chief song. we didn't expect to meet him this early, but i guess we could consider ourselves fortunate." he then turns to address the young deity in question. "you're a lucky man, sir. all of us here would say that the ceo is the best boss anybody can have."  
  
"i'll take your word for it." changgu responds with a soft grin as shinwon merely pinches the bridge of his nose, half of it in embarrassment and half of it in appreciation. "but if he does something out of the ordinary, do know that you could approach me for your concerns."  
  
the prince offers this in half-jest, and he merely smiles when shinwon raises a brow at him at slight offense.  
  
"i assure you that it would not be necessary, sir." the man answers with so much surety that changgu almost feels bad for joking. "ceo go here has helped so many of us in his company--not just with a good job and a well-paying salary, but by being most understanding with our needs."   
  
shinwon clears his throat in an attempt to halt the conversation, and changgu notes that the tips of his ears have turned red from the sudden praise. " _please._ i was only doing what i could. now if you would please lead us to the terrarrium--i believe we already exchanged enough flattery to last an entire millenium."  
  
the man in the hard hat merely waves off his superior's words, reiterating once more how thankful he is for everything he has done for him and his family. the young prince takes note of each and every moment of gratitude, his heart swelling with warmth at how his wish is slowly being granted--it is practically a scientific fact that his betrothed is as _kind,_ as good, and as magnanimous as he is dashing.   
  
with a tap on the structure's sleek surface, a sliding door opens to let them all inside, and changgu almost strains his neck from inspecting every nook and every cranny of the building's interiors. it is made almost entirely of white tile, its in-seams glowing with a soft teal light. he blinks when he sees a scattering of glowing teal dots on a wall across from him, and there he realizes that the little orbs follow and take the form of his shadow, adding a bit of amusing whimsy to their walk. _it's a nice touch_ , changgu thinks, and he tells himself that he will never stop being amused with the entire capability of new technology, though his heart still preferred the rawness that pure and untainted nature offers.  
  
they meet a few more of the corporation's construction workers and technical supervisors in their walk, and changgu finds it incredibly endearing how shinwon would stop and give at least a minute of his time to check up on his employees. here, the young prince learns how almost all of the workers' children are placed under a BHS group academic scholarship, the hefty corporation paying for practically everything from pre-school to university. a bespectacled supervisor even excitedly tells the news of his wife's pregnancy to the handsome ceo, and shinwon makes sure to send over his godly blessings, and changgu even pitches in a couple of endowments of his own, though the city god king stops him before he could blurt out a prediction of the child's entire life in his utter excitement.  
  
it takes them a full ten minutes to reach the terrarrium, and the man in the hard hat leaves the couple to their privacy. shinwon then takes it as his cue to brush his hand against changgu's own, and the young prince easily makes their hands fit, his lithe digits almost automatically slotting in between his betrothed's own. shinwon leads him forward, and soon he sees himself standing on what looked like a viewing bridge, separate from whatever it is they were going to view-- _something,_ as everything is still covered in shadows.   
  
the lights in the domed structure are dimmed, forcing changgu to squint in an effort to make sense of what lay beyond the bridge they stood on, but even his heightened senses could not make out what was in the darkness beyond. it takes two snaps from the modelesque monarch for the entire system to turn on, and the prince of the mountains had to blink back the shock at the sudden flood of light and sound from the simple act.  
  
once his eyes adjust, changgu could now clearly see that a vast garden lay beneath the tall bridge they are standing on. though at further inspection, the garden begins to look more like a forest of _miniatures_ , and the young prince could recognize almost every single species of tree and flower and bush and plant that made up the entirety of the display. he even notes a small stream running across the miniature forest, possibly for much needed hydration, an artificial sun created by the most intense of spotlights shines above the dome to encourage photosynthesis.  
  
_it's beautiful,_ changgu thinks, but there was something missing from the entire thing that he has yet to pinpoint.   
  
"it's our ongoing project." shinwon motions, gently squeezing changgu's hand to ask for his attention. "jinho has talked to me countless of times about the restoration of balance between technology and nature, and here is our company's answer." his free hand gestures to the entirety of the terrarrium. "a two-thousand square meter of an artificial forest, all made with genetic copies of the real thing. they're sustainable, and they grow faster than the original. we believe it would do much good in helping restore the earth."  
  
pure pride shines in shinwon's dark hues, and changgu almost couldn't find the heart to be honest about his thoughts. he would've opted to nod and smile and say nothing about the effort, but his betrothed's question of "what do you think?" is forcing him to give a proper response.   
  
"it looks wonderful." changgu offers, and his words are nothing but sincere. the miniature forest _does_ look ethereal, but the young prince feels a deep ache at the silence he hears from the creations that are supposedly dear to the gods of his make. before he speaks, changgu gives his betrothed's hand a tight squeeze, and he turns to the modelesque male, the latter furrowing his brows at the sadness dripping from his hues.  
  
"is there something wrong?" shinwon queries, his own eyes gentle, and changgu knows that it is safe to speak honestly.  
  
"it's missing _something_." changgu opts for bluntness, knowing that his fiancé would never appreciate him beating around the bush. confusion shines in the monarch's eyes, and the prince takes this as a cue to continue. "i can't hear their voices. none of them are singing. it's beautiful-- _majestic_ , even--but..." a sigh leaves his parted lips. "it's _empty._ "   
  
shinwon opens his mouth to speak, puzzlement still stark in his dark hues, but the facility begins to violently shake before he could even do so.   
  
"earthquake." the monarch calmly mutters, bracing himself against the bridge's railings as he puts a protective arm around his betrothed. changgu, not used to these kinds of natural disturbances, simply sticks closer to his fiancé's form, shivering slightly as the overhead lights begin to flicker and flash a deep red. shinwon exhales, and the hand that he used to hold the bridge begins to glow blue, and the dome quickly goes into a standstill, unaffected by the tremors, though the fixtures above still flash and flicker as a warning.  
  
the shake lasts for more than a minute, and it takes another second hand's full orbit before changgu peels himself from the taller king. shinwon keeps his arm around the slighter prince, gently rubbing his shoulder to soothe his obvious quivers.   
  
"are you okay?" shinwon asks, and changgu mutely nods, though he keeps his head rested upon the king's broad shoulder. shinwon makes the slightest move to place a calming kiss on the other's temple, but their soft moment is interrupted by an urgent yelling, and both deities could immediately pinpoint that it belonged to the hard-hat wearing man who escorted their earlier journey. still, they do not part much, but changgu does opt to straighten his posture, painfully aware that this may not be the proper time for a public display of affection.   
  
"sir!" the man in the hard-hat yells, doubling over to catch his breath after what looks like a lengthy run. shock paints his face once he notices that the terarrium remained still, but he forgoes any question for a more pressing matter. "one of the structure's pillars collapsed in the aftershock. majority of us have gotten away in time but--" a sharp inhale and a cough before he continues. "--mr. ji is trapped under the rubble."  
  
it takes no further words to urge shinwon to run out of the facility to inspect the damage himself, changgu closely tailing behind, muttering prayers that the mortal would be spared from an untimely demise. they find this certain mr. ji lying on his back, one of his legs looking crushed by a pile of white stone and cement, and his face mirrors the excruciating pain he is feeling from the accident. changgu clearly remembers that this bespectacled man is the one who was excitedly beaming about his pregnant wife, and the mountain god prays to the gods of the beyond to look upon this specific mortal with kinder eyes. he does not hope for the child to grow without a father, after all.   
  
shinwon's visage betrays no emotion, but the slight furrow in his brow denotes a sense of worry for one of his prized workers. the monarch shuts his eyes as mr. ji lets out a groan of pure pain, and he leans over to his betrothed to whisper a request, as quietly as he could muster.   
  
"can you do a spell that would knock all present mortals out?" he queries, and changgu runs through his centuries of training before nodding in the affirmative. "i only need a bit more than five minutes to fix all of this. i just don't want to risk a mass memory wipe."  
  
the young prince nods in full understanding, taking in a deep breath before starting the needed incantation. soon, the deity's fingers glow a soft pink, and he shoots beams of light at all the present mortal's eyes, the group of seven workers including mr. ji  swiftly falling into a deep slumber. changgu turns to his betrothed, and shinwon gives him a nod of thanks, his own hands glowing a gentle blue as he unleashes his own magic.   
  
it starts off _slowly_ \--a mere vibration from the rubble that fell on mr. ji's legs, but changgu only had to blink once before the debris have removed themselves from the poor mortal's form, floating mid-air for a few more moments before re-aligning to form the pillar it once was. with a conductor's grace, shinwon commands the fallen structure to reform, and the immaculate construction briefly glows with the softest of blues in response to the city god's orders. within seconds, every crack has disappeared from its surface, every broken tile mended and fixed, every light replaced and rebuilt. soon, it becomes impossible to even notice that an earthquake had taken place, its only evidence being the injured man still unconscious and still prone on the paved ground, but shinwon is already making a move to amend the damage as much as he could.  
  
"i can help you with a healing spell," changgu offers, and shinwon scoots to the side to give them both ample space beside the injured supervisor. with their hands held, mr. ji's broken leg glows with a purple light, changgu's abilities soothing and mending the disjointed nerves while shinwon's own realigned the bones and reinforced them with the thinnest sheets of metal. mr. ji groans a bit in his sleep, but his expression is wholly serene.  
  
the incantation is done within a few minutes, and it takes them a couple more to transfer all the stupefied workers into the facility's attached clinic. it will take a bit over an hour for all of them to wake up, and aside from a manufactured memory of a weak tremor, they will not have any recall of the almost tragic event. when all is finished, shinwon pinches the bridge of his nose in an attempt to quell a forthcoming headache, and he leans against the clinic's doorway when his vision turns spotty, a tell-tale sign of ability overuse. changgu, as always, is quick to notice the anomaly, and he runs to stand before the taller man, cupping his betrothed's face in both of his hands, his dark hues filled with nothing but worry.  
  
"i'm fine." shinwon immediately reassures, leaning onto his fiancé's warm touch, his own hand covering the other's pale own. "i just haven't used my abilities in such a large scale in quite a while. this will pass. just give me a few minutes to recover."   
  
changgu sighs, feeling defeated, but he decides to trust in his king's words, opting instead to pull the male into a half embrace, his arm lightly wrapped against shinwon's waist. shinwon, in turn, removes his head from the doorway and leans onto the prince's shoulder's instead, his breathing slow and steady as he wills his body to recuperate. changgu threads his fingers unto the king's soft locks, gently stroking his head in a most soothing manner as he hums an age-old tune into his betrothed's ear.  
  
"i'm sorry this had to happen on our date." shinwon mutters, low and almost missable. "this was supposed to be our first, too."  
  
"hush." changgu soothes, turning a bit to place a soft kiss on his betrothed's temple. "the day is far from being done, my dear."  
  
changgu gives shinwon several more minutes to recover, and the modelesque monarch walks to the car with his hand latched against the slighter male's arm. their journey to the vehicle is silent but comfortable, and shinwon only starts the car once the spots in his eyes have vanished.  
  
changgu holds his hand during the entire drive to their next destination. 

 

* * *

 

it is the young prince who decides where they go next, and the deity from the countryside is delighted to find out that the car is incredibly advanced, only needing a working gps location to automatically take them to where they needed to go. shinwon mentions that the car's system would be part of this year's summer launch, and changgu offers nothing but praises and encouragement to the future release.  
  
they share a moment of silence, but the young king decides to interrupt the peace with a question.  
  
"you said something about _voices_ ," he begins, his brows knit against his forehead as he turns to his betrothed in curious inquisition. "even jinho did not have any complaints about the genetic manufacturing of the plant species, so i was-- _am_ \--a bit shocked about your apprehension." the looks to their intertwined fingers, his thumb softly rubbing circles against the top of changgu's palm. "what voices were you talking about?"  
  
changgu hums in thought, his eyes glued to the road before them. "i think it would be better to show you than explain."  
  
it takes them a bit over than fifteen minutes to reach the venue changgu specified, the skies gently melting into an early afternoon blue. the venue, though, isn't as much of a venue as it is a vast hillside, and shinwon wonders how on earth changgu managed to pinpoint the exact location of the place. he sums it up to a mountain god's hidden ability, not really keen on finding a specific answer, so he lets the query flow with the wind.  
  
as always, the gentlemanly monarch gets out of the vehicle first to open the door for his betrothed, but the smaller man has already leaped out of the sports car to run along the grassy plain, his melodious giggles riding with the gentle spring breeze. shinwon watches with amusement, choosing to stand atop the hill instead of following suit, but changgu is quick to pull him along, the smaller male's pale hands wrapped around both of his wrists, his beam contagious as he leads the taller one down the minor incline.   
  
" _listen_." changgu urges with a nod, but shinwon's brows merely furrow in confusion at what he has to listen to. in answer, changgu places both of his hands over the monarch's eyes, and the taller male's lids flutter to a soft close, his sense of hearing heightening from the lack of sight.  
  
there he begins to hear a low mumble, and the mumble soon turns into a cacophony of chuckles, giggles, songs, and chatter. they speak in a language that seems so familiar to him, yet so unintelligible still with the number of voices speaking and singing and laughing all at once. it is noisy, but it is a good kind noise, the kind that lets a most gentle smile form upon the city god's lips; the kind that has a most subtle warmth spreading out from his chest down to the tips of his socked toes.   
  
and with that, shinwon understands what his little project is missing.   
  
"it's _beautiful,_ isn't it?" changgu asks as he removes his hands from shinwon's eyes, and shinwon nods in affirmation, though it is mostly attuned to who his hues first see. there he notices how close their faces were; how it would only take a small move for their lips to meet.   
  
but they don't. before shinwon could think about moving, changgu has already run down the hill, and the monarch simply watches his betrothed with a most amused grin. almost unconsciously, shinwon takes his phone from his pocket, and he snaps a beautiful, candid shot of the prince in his most playful moment, his ecstatic grin perfectly captured, the hillside's splendor paling in comparison. he will argue that the photo does no justice to the person, but he sets it as his lock screen still, and it will probably stay as such for the next moons to come.  
  
in his distraction, shinwon barely notices that changgu has also taken out his phone, his grin wide as he trains its camera to the modelesque monarch. "it's a video!" he clarifies, making motions for the king to come closer. "come here, please!"  
  
with a chuckle, shinwon does what he is told, his lips curling into a half-smirk as he walks towards his betrothed. changgu's face scrunches up into an expression of pure glee as he pushes the camera closer, and shinwon covers the lens with his hand, but not after an amiable snort.   
  
"i suggest you improve the camera of this model." changgu motions, his tone half-joking, though his expression is as serious as could be. "it fails to capture how handsome you are, and i want a more accurate replica in this little gadget."  
  
"i don't think that's the phone's fault, my dear." shinwon responds, his hand reaching out to meet with changgu's own. changgu, in turn, interlocks their fingers once more. "but i'll forward the suggestion to hyojong. for the winter launch, perhaps."  
  
the quip earns another chuckle from the pair, and is there that changgu decides that it would be a good idea to lie down on the grassy plain, in time with the skies' quick transition to the sunset's pink and blues and oranges. shinwon hesitates for a few moments, but it only took a few tugs on his sleeve and the beautiful vision of changgu's hair splayed against the greenery to convince him to settle down next to his betrothed. changgu, ever forward, rests his head on shinwon's chest, his hand lazily resting against his abdomen as they both watch the sun do its ritual.   
  
"thank you." changgu whispers, and shinwon slides his hand over the prince's own, easily slotting their fingers together. "it was a good day."  
  
"the best part was your idea, though." shinwon motions, squeezing the other's hand in a most gentle manner. "i told you i was going to make it up to you with today's activities, but it looks like the tables have been turned."  
  
"nonsense." the prince looks up at him with a pout. "today was fun from start to finish. i would've opted to not have the earthquake happen in our succeeding dates, but it _did_ allow me to see a side of ceo go that not everyone sees. for that, i am thankful."  
  
"i promise our next dates would be less stressful." shinwon kids, knocking his forehead against the prince's own for a short second, just to tease. "but thank you. i think i need to revise the terrarium's entire business plan with what you said, though i do think it is for the better."  
  
changgu raises up from his position in alarm. "eh? does that mean i'll be seeing you less?" the prince pouts in a most childish manner, almost sounding as spoiled as his younger brother. "if i knew that would be the case, i could've just kept my mouth shut."  
  
"oh _no_." shinwon mirrors his posture, and the king playfully nudges at the other's arm with his elbow. "i'd like to have you on board in my team--i believe you and your insights would be most valuable for this development."  
  
the prince taps his chin in an effort to seem as if he is thinking over the proposal. " _hm_. would i have to call you ceo go, like everyone else?"  
  
"only if you'd like." there is a teasing glint present in the king's dark hues. "but i would prefer you call me by other names--honey, darling, sweetheart, _love_ , dearest--"  
  
changgu slaps his arm before he could even finish the litany of pet names.  
  
they spend the rest of the sunset lying down on the grass, talking about the most mundane of things, from the shapes of the clouds that flew overhead to the tales the cacophony of voices are singing. the stars are already glimmering above when they decide to rise from the grass, and it merely takes a simple breath from the young mountain god to rid both their coats of any stray green blades. they walk to the car hand in hand, and they decide to drive home with the top down, changgu's eyes trained to the constellations above almost the entirety of the way home.  
  
their conversation mostly borders on family, their discussion easily transitioning to one about their respective clans. shinwon retells the story of his coronation, of his slight shock at being chosen by the council of elders, especially as he was the youngest of the current trinity.  
  
"i thought they would pick hyojong." he mutters with a sigh as changgu rubs circles against the back of his hand. "he's a genius with our craft, so it did surprise me when it was my name they called at the deliberations. _weirdly,_ even hyojong wasn't surprised."  
  
"hm." changgu hums, processing the information. "i think i understand your situation. i wasn't expecting the elders to choose me for the merger--i always thought hyunggu was a better fit with his endless curiosity about the cities--but it was i they named during their convention."  
  
"huh." shinwon juts his lip, his brow quirking as he makes sense of the coincidence. "how curious."  
  
"truly." changgu chuckles a bit before his next quip. "you could say we're the elder's _favorites_ , then?"  
  
"i highly doubt that's true in my case." there is no bitterness in shinwon's words, only honesty. "i'm just their favorite to scold."  
  
the drive back home is quicker than their drive away, and changgu lets out a small whine of disappointment when the stars begin to disappear amidst the harshness of the city's many lights. once in the penthouse, changgu makes a move to go to the kitchen to fix up dinner for the both of them, but tonight shinwon joins him in the pantry to actively help with the process. they dine in comfortable silence, their energy well spent in the day that is about to end, but it is obvious in their shy smiles and meaningful glances that they went home with a good experience.  
  
again, shinwon walks changgu towards his chambers, and again changgu does his ritual of closing his eyes and expecting a goodnight kiss.  
  
but tonight, shinwon does not simply rake his hand through the prince's soft locks, nor does he simply plant a chaste kiss against the back of the other's hand. tonight, the king tips the prince's head up, leaning forward to gently press his lips against changgu's own. for a moment, changgu is shocked at the sudden intimacy, but he is quick to melt into the other's kiss, easily returning the act as he presses closer. his arm rests against shinwon's broad chest and shinwon keeps him close with a hand on his waist, their shared kiss chaste, but warm and slow and full of meaning.   
  
their first kiss lasts a bit longer than expected; shinwon enjoying the way changgu's lips felt soft and pliant against his, and changgu relishing in how quick shinwon's heart is beating against his rib cage. the prince looks dazed once they part, but shinwon is quicker to recover, placing one, final peck on changgu's forehead before he bids his goodbyes.  
  
" _and i thought this day couldn't get any better_." changgu blurts out before he could stop himself, and shinwon ruffles his hair in amusement.   
  
"goodnight, changgu." shinwon greets before his embarassment begins to take over, his ears slowly turning red with each passing second.   
  
"goodnight." changgu breathes, his pink, flushed cheeks the last thing shinwon sees before the double doors close upon him.

 

* * *

 

he is in the middle of his walk back to his own chambers when an ever familiar voice calls out to him, a head of blonde slowly revealing itself as hyojong removes his glamour and slowly peels himself from one of the nearby posts.  
  
"and to think a month ago you wanted nothing more but to send him _home_." the elder teases, suavely leaning against the wall, effectively blocking his younger brother's journey back to his room. "i can't believe this--my baby brother, in _love_!"  
  
shinwon rolls his eyes at the other's dramatic act of wiping an non-existent tear from his eye.   
  
"shut up." the king quickly dismisses, though he is unable to maintain eye contact with the other. here, he makes a mental note to discover an incantation that would keep his tricky elder from merging with the nearby structures. "it's all for the balance. isn't it what the elders wanted?"  
  
"i don't think making out with your betrothed is part of the deal," hyojong quips, pinching his chin on the space between his thumb and forefinger. "but i'm sure the elders had a betting pool about it. i'll be sure to report on your progress."   
  
" _hyojong_ \--" shinwon is ready to retaliate, but his brother has already disappeared into the darkness of the hallways.   
  
irritated, the young king pinches the bridge of his nose, hard, and there he catches a scent of lillies and roses, changgu's scent lingering from earlier's intimate meet. for a moment, all is forgotten, his thoughts simply filled with the way his dear prince's lips felt against his, how his body perfectly fit against his own, how his features stood out in the hallway's dim lighting, how sweet his breath tasted on his tongue, and how--  
  
shinwon quickly shakes his current train of thought away before it ventures into warmer categories. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! apologies for the chapter's delay compared to the other updates. i had so much happening in real life that i needed to gather my thoughts before i could sit down and properly write again. but, i will be free from heavily taxing academic responsibilities until two more weeks, so do expect quicker updates.
> 
> for a quick explainer, the city gods' powers have a lot to do with technopathy, and the base control of anything--anything!--that is made by mortals. it is also known that they have a bigger hold on human conscious than mountain gods do, but mountain gods do have a closer connection to creatures and animals than any city god would.
> 
> both gods have the capability to heal, as their base comes from sobyeol, the god of all mortals, so they at least have an almost equal jurisdiction in those areas. other abilities are self-explanatory, such as empathy, prediction, clairvoyance, and etcetera.
> 
> again, i am always, ALWAYS thankful for the feedback i'm getting for this work. i worked very hard in worldbuilding this, and it entailed quite a bit of research (even a little help from my friend who does korean studies). so i am so glad you all find the world interesting enough. thank you so, so much for sticking with me and being patient. ill update the next chapter as quickly as i could
> 
> xoxo
> 
> pls shout at me about shinone @ hyungwons_ ty


	6. grandloves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how did you like our progression from the last chapter? was it too quick? too slow? or was it just right? do leave some feedback in the comments because seriously, that's the main thing that keeps me going. i don't know how i manage to write six to seven thousand words for this fic, but, because you all enjoy it, i manage to push through. anyway, do prepare your heart for a bit more of that heartwrenching fluff! our main couple is just getting started in their lovey-dovey journey, so there's surely more where that came from.

time moves much quicker in the cities.  
  
two moons swiftly melt into six, and the spring time lilacs and pinks smoothly transition into the vibrant reds and oranges of seoul's warm summer. the cloudless sky reigns at its clearest, brightest blue, and the sun's harsh rays bounce and reflect off of the BHS tower's reflective surface. in its long, corporate tradition, the season means nothing but the much anticipated summer launch, where the lauded business group finally unveils this year's newest collection, an event waited on by fans, sponsors, journalists, and competitors alike.  
  
this year's edition is _special_ \--it is the first time that the corporation's ceo will reveal his fiancé's identity to the excited public. a couple of publications have released advancer articles at least a week before the launch, their headlines reading something along the lines of ' _south korea's hottest bachelor being unavailable_ ' or another vulgar variation. barely a fourth of the news body read anything about the company's products, most of the content spewing out farfetched speculations and assumptions about " _the mystery fiancé_."

changgu has lost count of how those increasingly inappropriate newspaper leads have earned a groan from go shinwon, who, from time to time, mutters darkly about how jinho shouldn't have sent that kind of press release to any of those reporters, because "look here, _brother_ , they'd rather talk about this 'esoteric sweetheart' than how our new operating system could send our competitors to bankcruptsy".  
  
"no offense to you, of course," shinwon offers, and changgu simply waves off the unnecessary fuss with a dainty chuckle.  
  
despite the early hassle, the launch moves forth without any visible hijinks. the couple arrives at the scene wearing a most beautiful pair of complimentary suits, their outfit's most distinguishing feature being the city god king's teal necktie and the mountain god prince's pink suit-ribbon. almost all of the major newspapers has their dashing couple photo as their banner the next day, and changgu is almost overwhelmed at how many times he has seen their comfortable pose and intertwined fingers blown up and reproduced on practically a thousand pages for distribution.  
  
the gods always had a believable background story they conveniently pull up whenever asked, and the cover that changgu was part of the country's biggest agricultural conglomerate was brought up as part of his official introduction. the young prince heard a few groans at the revalation--most of it in possible disapproval of the implied shift in the corporation's future plans--but shinwon is quick to link their hands together and give his betrothed's own a reassuring squeeze to quell any forthcoming worry about his position.  
  
"their assumptions are hasty and _baseless_." the modelesque monarch quickly motions, his expression calm despite the sternness in his voice, his thumb rubbing gentle circles against the back of changgu's hand. "it's best if you take their criticism with nothing but a grain of salt."  
  
"of course." changgu smoothly replies, giving the king's hand a gentle squeeze. "frankly, i care most about what you think, shinwon."  
  
the program pushes through as planned, and the _oohs_ and _ahhs_ from the crowd growing inconsolable the moment hyojong flew in on a light-up hoverboard, a confetti popper ready to be shot on either of his hands. changgu watched as the second eldest in the _bonhyangshin_ trinity excitedly presented the company's newest line of gadgets, never failing to insert humor in each explanation. shinwon pinches the bridge of his nose when some of the jokes go a bit overboard with their ridiculousness. still, an economist barely needed to whip out their calculations to predict that the company's sales will skyrocket after the massive unveiling, and competitors need to up their game by a big margin to even try and catch up.  
  
changgu enjoyed all of it--the flashing spotlights, the many booths displaying the company wears, the vision of his future husband looking incredibly regal while he gives the closing remarks at the end of the gathering. but what he enjoyed the most is shinwon taking his hand to pull him through the chaos of the crowd before the reporters could even notice, escaping through the back door with yuto and the car already in wait at the backside of the event hall. the young knight is quick to drive them off to a nearby park, and there the couple spends the rest of the city's early nighttime walking hand-in-hand along the grassy pavement, their faces illuminated by the dim lights of the aged street lamps.  
  
they mostly bide their time together like this, and shinwon becomes much freer after the hustle and bustle of the summertime launch is done. the ceo files a well-deserved leave from his position for a few weeks, and takes his fiancé out on a well-timed trip to the beaches of busan. they would've taken the car, as per usual, if shinwon had his way, but changgu insisted on taking the train as he has never really ridden its newer conceptions, and the modelesque monarch really had no heart to disagree with such an innocent request.  
  
(plus, the soft act of changgu falling asleep on his shoulder while the train ride went on is a memory he would've only gotten in that situation)  
  
busan is breathtaking, as always, and the young prince could barely keep his feet out of the water, his chuckles easily riding with the cool summer breeze. it is here that he learns that shinwon cannot swim, or at least never bothered to learn how to properly paddle, and the young prince almost chokes on salty seawater from laughing at how the king refused to let go of his form once they ventured into deeper waters.  
  
"you're a _god_!" changgu quips in between light chortles, his hand steady against his betrothed's waist. shinwon has both his arms slung upon his shoulders, and the young prince could feel the slightest of shivers from his being at every wave that passed. "you won't die from these conditions."  
  
"yes," shinwon banters with a quirked brow, making a face at the wet sand pooling at his toes. "but i can sink to the bottom and never find my way up--the natural does not listen to our kind as well as the man-made and the manufactured does, and that makes me a bit... _queasy_."  
  
still, the couple finds a way to enjoy their little vacation by the blues and whites of busan's coast, and shinwon's lockscreen changes to the stunning capture of changgu giggling away in a slightly damp white shirt. changgu's lockscreen is a bit more intimate, though; it is a silhoutted selca of their shared kiss against the sunset, their features shrouded by the afternoon shadow, and one can imagine how many times shinwon had tried to convince him not to use the shot, but the prince inherited some of the mountain god king's infamous stubbornness, and shinwon is forced to concede after the fifth try,  
  
summertime is a grand period for _progress_. tea time has transferred to the pool, and changgu has learned how to make iced teas in the way shinwon likes the most. the king tried to tease him once about how the pool water reaches up to his neck compared to how it only reaches up to the monarch's chest, but changgu easily retaliated by bringing up the fact that shinwon could not swim and how his lesser height was not a disadvantage in the situation. with that quip, changgu is met with a pouting city god king, and it took a bit more than ten kisses to get the taller male to uncross his arms and quit his childish tantrum in exchange for playful cuddles in the chlorinated water of the infinity pool.  
  
by now anyone could take a look at their pair and call it what it _is_ \--from the way shinwon's hand casually brushes against changgu's own whenever they walk, the way changgu easily lets their fingers intertwine without a second thought, the way shinwon's favorite resting place has become changgu's lap after a tiring day at work, the way changgu doesn't even have to ask for a goodnight kiss after their late night walks to his chambers. they have dates almost every weekend and they alternate on where their rendezvous goes, shinwon making a point to show the glamour of the city to the mountain god, and changgu never failing to mesmerize the city god king with the beauty of nature. changgu's provided room grows more and more unused, and a few flower pots and everlasting blooms have taken residence in shinwon's own chambers, where the young prince prefers to stay and sleep in as much as possible.   
  
jinho is quick to put the assumption into words, and he does it in one lazy afternoon in the ceo's high-rise office.  
  
"i'm losing the _bet_ with the council elders with how quickly you're _falling_ for the prince." the eldest deity muses, his dark hues trained at a framed picture of the couple's escapade in busan, sitting solemnly on the ceo's marble desk. it's a good picture; shinwon with his half-smile, half-smirk, but the tips of his ears glow with an obvious red at how tightly changgu clung unto him, the prince's eyes scrunched up into gleeful crescents as he smiled for the camera. "i bet a bit more than two moons, but it has merely been four and your pair has become practically inseparable."  
  
" _falling,_ huh?" shinwon decides to latch on the word, his typing spree halted to give him a semblance of deep thought. he links his fingers together as he speaks, his conscious drifting to how much better it feels when it is changgu's hand he is holding. "it doesn't really feel like _falling,_ brother."  
  
jinho hides his amusement behind his open palm. "i never pegged you to be one for cheese, but i guess love makes us do unexpected things."  
  
shinwon doesn't grace his eldest with a reply, but instead settles for an affirming hum before going back to his work.

 

* * *

 

it is customary for engaged deities to hold a party officiating their betrothal within six moons of courtship, and it is an age-old tradition that the event would be held at the home of the god that will be given away. jinho and the rest of the city god's household had already flown to jeju earlier in the day, but shinwon had decided to stay back to tie up some unfinished work in the corporation. changgu, despite the monarch's protestations, stayed behind with his betrothed, not really keen on coming back home without the modelesque male by his side.  
  
shinwon has just finished his final call to an investor, his free hand typing down the plausible gains and losses from the revisions he would make in the project, when the double doors burst open to reveal a rather sleepy mountain god prince, dressed in his loungewear and lazily rubbing the remnants of slumber from his pretty eyes. the monarch watches as changgu opts to ignore the six couches to seek warmth on his lap, a scene that has become too usual once autumn's cold nights kicked in, and the way shinwon runs his hand along his locks was almost automatic.   
  
"something the matter, my dear?" the king queries softly, saving his files for good measure before planting a soft kiss against the mountain god's temple. "it's late, and our flight to jeju is scheduled early in the morning. it is best if you rest up."  
  
changgu half-groans and half-whines at the lecture, nuzzling against the crook of the monarch's neck. "i couldn't sleep." he confesses.  
  
shinwon quirks a brow at this, his fingers lazily playing with the other's soft hair. "nervous?"  
  
" _excited_." changgu easily corrects. "but also, _cold_. i may have gotten used to having you next to me in these past few weeks."  
  
the monarch snorts a bit at the rather forward suggestion, but makes no effort to move the prince away from his form. instead, he uses his technopathic abilities to finish his remaining work in the quickest time possible, closing the programs and turning the entire desktop off with a most graceful flourish.  
  
"and you decide to seek warmth by sitting on my lap, huh?" he motions, his tone ever-teasing.  
  
"mhm." the prince lets out a hum in the affirmative, feeling none too bashful. "you are the warmest place in this household, _love_."  
  
shinwon smiles at the quip with a loving sigh. he softly ruffles the prince's hair, patting the other's thigh twice to motion him to stand. changgu whines in the negative, so the king takes it as a sign to carry his betrothed into his own chambers ( _practice_ , he thinks as an excuse), easily slipping beside the beautiful prince's half-asleep form under the covers once he is dressed for slumber. changgu nuzzles against his chest ( _for warmth_ , the other conceives as a defense) and shinwon rests his chin against the top of his fiancé's head as they drift into the land of sleep. 

 

* * *

 

their plane lands in jeju a few hours before noon. it is hongseok and yuto who welcomes their arrival in the island's airport, and both the clans' knights are quick to take their lieges' luggages and store it in the trunk of the car. shinwon notes with approval that the vehicle is vintage, and he and his betrothed take the comfortable back seat while hongseok drives and yuto sits on the passenger seat.   
  
"sir jinho did inform us that you both will be coming late." hongseok begins as conversation, his eyes focused on the road ahead. "the preparations for the party are already polished, but will your majesties be rested enough before tonight's party?"  
  
"you need not worry, hongseok." it is changgu who replies, making sure his smile is visible through the car's rearview mirror. "we have more than enough time to rest. the time here moves much _slower_ than it does in the cities, after all."  
  
it takes them a bit over half an hour to arrive to the mountain god's estate, the rustic castle sitting atop a vast hillside dotted with the most exotic of trees and flowers. the weather, shinwon notes, felt much too _sunny_ for autumn, but he immediately ascribes it to the deities' good control with all things that come in nature. hongseok parks their vehicle in the designated slot, and their entire group makes the rest of the journey on foot.   
  
the first thing shinwon notices is how clean the air felt compared to how it is in the city, even in their most controlled and eco-friendly spaces. the pinks and reds and oranges of the blooms that littered the greenery are much more vibrant, and the sky is at its most radiant blue to complement the gentle shine of the sun overhead. birds and other woodland creatures hum a harmony that provided music to their walk, and shinwon is reminded of that one moment in their first date, where changgu made him listen the songs that nature sang, and he could clearly hear their melody in these parts of the countryside without even having to close his eyes.   
  
his train of thought is cut off when changgu links their arms together, the young prince resting his head against the monarch's shoulder as they walk. "do you like it?" he asks, his dark hues glimmering with expectation. shinwon offers him his most sincere nod.  
  
a few more steps and the mountain god's castle is finally in full view. the city god's monarch takes it's overall design with an appreciative nod, the entire estate looking like a dignified temple, its architecture mindful of the entire hill's structure. flowering bushes lined the cobblestone path that led to the castle's entrance, stopping only at a bridge that goes over the vast fishpond that surrounds the entirety of the home. it is daylight, but shinwon spies a few fire beetles flying around the vicinity, and he grins when one momentarily lands on changgu's head as a sort of welcome.  
  
the mountain god prince is _home_ , and the mountains are alive to celebrate his return.  
  
"changgu!"  
  
shinwon's musings are interrupted by excited yelling, and he squints to make out a youthful figure with dark mauve hair and a grin that rival's changgu's own in brightness. this is _hyunggu_ , if he remembers correctly, and shinwon moves to look at his own designated knight to see what kind of reaction he would get from the sudden appearance of a supposed acquaintance. yuto, as always, radiated his impenetrable stoicity, but there is an obvious pink blooming on his golden cheeks that made the monarch snort in the slightest.   
  
changgu doesn't notice this, as he is immediately engulfed in a tight bear hug by their trinity's youngest, the mauve haired youth burying his face against his chest as he let out a cute whine to denote his satisfaction. the prince easily cards his fingers through the younger's locks, his grin growing wide at the subtle scent of blueberries and grapes emanating from the other.   
  
"i missed you so much!" hyunggu exclaims as he finally pulls away from the embrace, his grin as bright as the noontime sun. "i know it's part of tradition to delay visits to your home until it is necessary, but i don't think sneaking out once or twice would hurt your reputation."   
  
"true." the prince chuckles at the youngest's pout, though he shakes his head at the absurd suggestion. "but there should at least be one of us who is a stickler to rules, and we all know it's not going to be you nor our eldest brother."  
  
hyunggu's pout deepens at this, but he merely huffs in defeat. "you should be thankful i love you, so i won't tell our dear brother that you're talking bad behind his back. _anyway_ \--" with this, the youngest prince finally turns to the modelesque monarch, and he barely even tries to feign subtlety as he gives the king an appraising once over. "-- _wow_. you're definitely as handsome as my brother says you are, your majesty!"  
  
changgu's eyes widen at this sudden confession, his cheeks immediately coloring a deep shade of pink, but shinwon merely chuckles as he waves the hefty compliment away with a regal gesture. " _please_. and you are as bright as your brother says, hyunggu."  
  
hyunggu grins at the adjective shinwon used, and there is a small pause in their ongoing conversation before the youngest prince turns his attention to the tall knight that politely stood behind the royal couple.  
  
"yuto!" he calls, sliding between the pair to close the distance between him and the tall boy, his hands gently grabbing at the other's thin wrists. "you're just in time. one of our gardens is filled with flowers that bloom at their brightest at noontime, and i'd love to show it to you. may i?"  
  
yuto first looks to his majesty for approval, and shinwon merely gives him an amused nod. "of course. please do lead the way."  
  
the mauve haired prince takes this as his cue to whisk the knight away, their hands linked and their fingers intertwined as they go to the aforementioned garden. both changgu and shinwon look at the pair with a quirked brow, but any further commentary is halted by a saucy quip that could only come from the mountain god's most famed, and most headstrong leader.  
  
"i thought i taught you better than to let guests stay too long in the sun, _hongseokkie_ ~" the golden haired king's tone is teasing, but his darkly sweet grin is enough to fluster the tall knight to quickly escort the royal pair towards the castle, immediately taking his place by the monarch's side once the deed is done. hwitaek playfully pulls at his knight's ear as some sort of punishment, earning a low whine from the lower deity. changgu looks at the all too usual act with endearment, and shinwon views it with much curiosity.   
  
jinho walks beside the mountain god king, and he and shinwon merely share nods of acknowledgement.  
  
"welcome to our humble abode, _your majesty_." hwitaek greets with a polite bow, but shinwon notes a hint of teasing in the tone he opted to use. "please do accept our hospitality as a form of _thanks_ for not sending our dear changgu home earlier than this date."  
  
" _brother-_ -" changgu is ready to scold, but shinwon's hand has already found his, quickly squeezing in reassurance.  
  
"i believe i deserved that for my prior insolence." shinwon's eyes are turned up into cheerful crescents, though one could feel the growing tension between the two smiling kings. " _still,_ i do offer my apologies, and i am glad to delcare that the past six moons has been nothing short of grand."  
  
"so i've _heard,_ shinwon." hwitaek acknowledges with a nod, though there is a sinister, but protective aura behind his scrunched up hues. "i believe we'll have enough time to catch up in tonight's festivities, so why don't i let changgu show you around the entire castle? it's nothing like what you're used to, i am sure, but i do hope you appreciate every corner, as almost everything is our own handiwork."  
  
shinwon offers a polite nod, and changgu pulls him away before the mood turns sour.  
  
(behind them, hongseok flicks at the back of his majesty's head, and hwitaek whines in surprise at the rather bold act. "don't scare him too much" hongseok warns, and jinho snorts at the grand monarch's narrowed eyes and annoyed pout at the accusation.)  
  
"sorry about that." changgu's grip tightens around shinwon's hand, and shinwon notes his worry with a raised brow. "my brother is known to be playfully scathing at times, but rest assured he has already forgiven you for your prior slight. he's just very--"  
  
"no need to apologize, dear." shinwon gives his betrothed his most reassuring grin, his eyesmile looking more genuine in this round. "he's quite interesting, and i believe i do deserve his more piercing brand of humor from how i acted during our introductions."  
  
"well..." changgu makes no move to rebuke the statement, opting instead to pout at the self-depreciating words. "i think you'll instantly be absolved once he hears about the past six moons. it _was_ grand, as you say, and it made me all the more excited to stand by your side as your husband."  
  
shinwon smiles at this, and they both continue on with their walk in comfortable silence. changgu leads his betrothed to his own chambers, mentioning in passing that he opted not to provide the other with a separate room, as they have been sleeping in one bed more often than not in the past few weeks. for austerity, he pushes forth as an excuse.  
  
"you're free to request your own quarters if you're uncomfortable." changgu motions as a fallback, puffing out his reddening cheeks and pouting in advance if ever his betrothed gets a thought to have a separate bedroom arranged. "i just...jinho told me about your inability to sleep in new surroundings, and i thought it would help if i'd be next to you, to sing you to sleep, or something of the sorts."  
  
"i'm more than okay with this current arrangement." shinwon grins as he ruffles the other's locks in assurance, pinching the other's cheek in the gentlest of manners to denote his adoration. he makes a mental note to thank jinho for the little slip of information. "though i _do_ find it funny that you're getting shy now, when we've been sharing a bed in the entirety of last week."  
  
changgu huffs, but opts to withdraw any sort of response as they finally arrive before the ornate wooden doors of his own room. the prince taps its surface once and the heavy-looking set easily swings open, and shinwon immediately takes in the mixed notes of the sea breeze and cocktail of floral blooms-- _lillies and roses_ , if he is not mistaken--that welcome their arrival. it's a simple room, but it is spacious and much more colorful than the bedroom he has made for the prince back in the penthouse. most of the furniture is made out of wood and wicker, and cream-colored linen sheets line the bed, and the wide windows offer a breathtaking view of the jeju island coast. everlasting blooms hang from the golden chandelier in the ceiling, and a collection of scented candles and incense pots lay scattered around the dresser and the bedside tables.   
  
"welcome." the prince gestures to the venue with a soft grin. "i believe hongseok is on his way with our luggage, but do feel free to rest up."  
  
"in a bit." shinwon takes a seat on an intricately designed wicker chair, and his eyes took careful glances at every detailed nook and every elaborate cranny that the rustic room offers. the entire chamber is beige and white in color, but the curtains are pink and the everlasting blooms provide enough color without it being too overwhelming. "you call out my consistency in design choices, but i can say the same about you."  
  
changgu smiles at the other taking notice, and he takes a seat on the edge of he bed across his betrothed. "well, i did want to impart a touch of home in yours, my king." his legs dance a bit from the wooden floor. "flowers have always been kind of my thing."  
  
shinwon looks as if he was about to say something, but a knock interrupts their conversation.  
  
"come in!" changgu calls, and one of the doors swing open to reveal a boy that shinwon has never seen before.  
  
he is _tall_ , taller than the monarch by a few centimeters, and he had wide, dark eyes brimming with curious innocence and milky white skin that seems unkissed by the sun. he is dressed in the mountain god's usual style--a loose, button down shirt and comfortable pants--and in his hands are the royal pair's luggage. shinwon guesses that he is an errand boy or a knight of sorts, but he does wonder why this one hasn't been brought into conversation, but he leaves the question for another while.   
  
"yan anie!" changgu excitedly greets, bolting out from his seat on the bed to run up to the boy and trap him in a tight embrace. shinwon notes the action with a quirk of his brow, but he pushes aside any jealous thoughts. "it's been a while! did hongseok send you?"   
  
the boy nods in reply, moving to place the luggage inside the room once the prince lets him go from the hug. "mhm. sorry i haven't been able to contact you, but the elders have been training me non-stop in the past moons, and i wanted nothing but sleep when i came back here."  
  
"awww." changgu tiptoes to give the tall boy a sympathetic pat on the head, and shinwon thinks it made it look like a scene between a pup and his master. the image at least quells any form of envy attempting to form in his conscious. "you must be so tired. i should tell my brother to tell the council to give you a break--you could come visit the city! there's a lot of things to see in there."   
  
" _eh_ , i'm fine." the boy waves off the prince's offer with a wave of his hand, and it is there that he finally turns towards the modelesque monarch who looked unspeakably regal with his arms crossed over his chest, one leg over the other as he sat. "your majesty." he greets with a low bow.  
  
"ah, how impolite of me." changgu sheepishly scratches the back of his head at his blunder, before pulling the tall boy inside the room for a proper introduction. "this is yan an. he's being groomed to be part of the council to represent the branch family of our clan. he's closest to my age in this entire estate, and we've been best friends since we were young gods."   
  
shinwon nods in acknowledgement, his lips managing the smallest of smiles despite the nagging feeling tugging at his chest. yan an doesn't stay long after the introductions, motioning that he still has magic training with one of the elders, and that hongseok merely pulled him out so he could say hi to his childhood friend. he leaves after a final hug from changgu, and the prince gently shuts the door before returning to his previous spot.  
  
"penny for your thoughts?" changgu breaks the silence with a query, never failing to notice the tell-tale furrow of his betrothed's brow.  
  
"hm." the king makes a move towards the bed, sitting down with his back on the headboard, his long legs stretched before him. his calm expression reads as uncanny to the prince. "i don't think my thoughts are worth that much, but i do accept a higher bid if you really want to know."   
  
changgu pouts at the other's coy reply, but he instead shifts from his position to crawl atop shinwon's form, both of his hands braced at either side of the monarch's torso. shinwon looks unfazed at the small distance between their faces, but changgu moves forth a bit closer in an attempt to inspect any otherworldly wrinkle or twitch that would give him a sense of the king's current emotion.  
  
"you're jealous." changgu claims, and shinwon juts his lip out to match his shrug of lazy affirmation. "oh my god--you're actually _jealous_!"   
  
"well, you could call it that, but i think it's just--"  
  
changgu kisses him square on the mouth before shinwon could finish his sentence, and any feeling of jealousy easily melts with how soft and sweet the prince's lips felt against his. shinwon cups his betrothed's cheek to deepen the chaste osculation, changgu's lips easily parting to let him in, his lithe fingers carding through the prince's soft locks while the other adjusts his posture so he's sitting on top of the king.  
  
their breaths are ragged once they come up for air, their foreheads knocking together, their cheeks flushead and their pupils dilated from the intimate act. they share a moment of silence, the only noise in the room being the gentle crash of the ocean waves forming a melody with their heavy breathing, but it is the prince who breaks the silence, opening his banter with a rather cheeky grin.   
  
"i can't believe you're jea--" changgu poises to tease, but this time, it is shinwon who cuts him off with a kiss before he could finish his thought. 

 

* * *

 

the night deepens and it is already time for the engagement party, and the garden is rightfully transformed to something that could be taken off from age-old tomes on fantasy and magic. fire beetles flitter around the venue to add whimsy to the set illumination, wooden lanterns hanging from every tree branch that gently danced with the nighttime breeze. the moonlight blooming flowers provide a hypnotizing perfume to the entire area, and multicolored petals litter the linen-covered tables for the guests. ornate, wooden candelabras serve as homes for the enchanted candlesticks (their flames do not burn nor wither until ordered), and towering floral arrangements decorate the center of each table.  
  
magical beings from the woods and the forests serve as guests for the occassion, their glamour shrugged off in favor of their more natural forms. in the line up were the more benevolent clan of gumihos, their flaming tails swirling against the nighttime background, goblins and banshees taking a break from their morbid toil, and even a few reapers who needed rest from their never-ending pile of work. there were nature spirits and lesser deities of the rivers and the very soil they step on in attendance, and the entire event looked like a happy reunion of gods of days old and past.   
  
shinwon and changgu sit by the head table after the ceremonies are over, dressed in light, summer garb that is usual for the gods of the mountain. on their left ring fingers sit an identical pair of rings, its band an interwoven braid of white and yellow gold, rubies and sapphires alternating in between the gaps and spaces. once they are married, the rings will disappear into their skin, leaving nothing but a permanent imprint, signifying that their bonds are as permanent as their shared lifetimes as gods of the mountains and of the cities.  
  
"i haven't seen a kumiho in _ages,_ " shinwon muses after taking a sip of lemon water, his eyes glimmering with amazement at the roster of magical creatures he sees. the city, after all, never served as a good home for the magical, save for their own kind. "or a smiling goblin, for that matter."  
  
"they're a rarity in the mountains too." changgu assures, his own hues mirroring his betrothed's fascination. "but i guess this is a momentous occasion for all creatures of myth if they decided to come out from hiding and attend such a grand festivity."  
  
their share a few more thoughts on the guests in attendance, when the clinking of glasses interrupted their conversation.   
  
"are we not getting a _kiss_ from our lovely couple?" one of the banshees bellows, her voice easily distinguishable with its sheer volume. "we've come from the far reaches of the country--it'd be a pity if we don't at least witness this form of intimate affection."  
  
her statement garners hollers of approval from a number of attendees, and a goblin even whoops to egg the couple on. shinwon feels the tips of his ears burning, but changgu looks all too comfortable with showing intimacy in public, as his face is already lifted for a kiss, his eyelids closed in preparation. the king, _weirdly,_ feels his heart get caught in his throat--a funny anomaly noting how many kisses they've shared in the moons that have passed--and he leans in to give his fiancé a proper kiss, but timidity takes the best of his nerves and he opts, instead, to place a chaste kiss upon changgu's soft cheek. the prince, in turn, blinks at him in confusion, and shinwon feels he is in trouble with the deadly combination of the narrowed hues, the furrowed brows, and the pouted lips of his betrothed.  
  
he is about to apologize, when the crowd burst into jovial laughter, commenting that the "supposedly _sinister_ king of the cities" was "a bit on the shy side" when it comes to public displays of affection. shinwon hears the young prince huff beside him, but hongseok claps to signal the start of the traditional dance before he could even say a word.  
  
the couple opens the dance floor, as it is customary, but changgu is whisked away by an exciteable banshee before shinwon could even begin a proper conversation. soon, he is passed from one magical being to another, stopping only once he feels the world spin around him, and it is there that he decides that he deserves a glass of wine from the stack of refreshments. exhausted from the round of dances, the king leans against the long table, sighing a bit as the warmth of the drink spreads from his throat to the rest of his body from a single sip.  
  
before him, he watches changgu energetically dance with a few more creatures, and he again feels that familiar tug the moment he sees his betrothed with his tall childhood friend. shinwon takes his drink in one gulp in an effort to ignore the nagging sensation, but it seems as if the golden haired monarch has noticed his apprehension before he could even notice the mountain god king's presence beside him.  
  
"tired?" the king opens in conversation, a hint of teasing in his used tone, cradling a glass of wine of his own in his left hand. "i was led to believe you're much more _energetic_ than that, if there is any truth in changgu's stories about your escapades and adventures."  
  
"not tired." shinwon takes another glass of wine from the whimsical barista, and he takes this one in slow sips, at first, before downing its entirety in a single gulp. he barely winces from the slight burn that runs down his parched throat. " _overwhelmed_."  
  
hwitaek takes note of the trajectory of his gaze and sighs in exasperation.   
  
"i've seen the way my darling brother _looks_ at you." hwitaek offers as a reassurance, and his own gaze travels from the modelesque monarch to the pair dancing _(changgu_ is dancing, yan an is trying his best not to get hit by the other exciteable creatures) in the middle of the courtyard. "you have nothing to worry about, go shinwon." he punctuates this with a pat on the other monarch's back.  
  
shinwon quirks a brow at the king's unexpected empathy, but the golden-haired ruler is pulled away by his (slightly) intoxicated knight for a dance of their own before he could say anything about the assumption. with this, the modelesque monarch returns his attention towards the dancefloor, and there he notes that his assigned knight was akwardly twirling an energetic hyunggu in their dance, while the mountain god king and his knight were locked in a tight embrace as the rocked to the music. wooseok and jinho were eagerly testing the cuisine by the long buffet table, and hyojong seemed to be engaged in a rather heated debate with a goblin  and shinwon didn't really fancy knowing what they argued on.  
  
from there he chooses to turn his sights towards his betrothed and his childhood best friend, but the pair is gone from the courtyard--or at least his  _fiancé_ is, as the tall apprentice is now being pulled into a box dance with a female reaper--and shinwon immediately looks to his surroundings to check where the young prince went, a small sense of worry building in his chest as he does so.   
  
he doesn't have to look long, though, as lithe arms soon wrap against his torso, white hands slipping under his shirt to trace constellations against his abdomen as the prince in question nuzzles his nose against the king's back.  
  
"i _caught_ you~" changgu sing-songs, and shinwon immediately takes note of the subtle hints of sweet wine mixing in with his normally floral scent. the king sighs at the playful act, gently peeling off the other's hands from his stomach and choosing instead to turn and face the other, his own hands resting atop the young prince's slender waist.  
  
"you're drunk." shinwon comments, his head lilting to one side, his expression teasing. "i never knew you were a _lightweight_ , my dear."  
  
"i'm not!" changgu whines, punctuating his little quip with a short-lived pout, one that is quickly replaced by a most cheeky grin, his dazed eyes dripping with his signature playfulness. "but i guess i am intoxicated by _you_ , my king."  
  
shinwon takes this as his cue to drag them both away from the festivities and into quieter space in the estate. changgu does not protest at the act, and instead clings to shinwon's arm like his life depended on it, and the young king practically had to carry both of their weight in an effort to keep the intoxicated prince from tripping over his own feet. it takes them a while before shinwon finds them a quiet spot in one of the estate's many gardens, and he takes much care to sit changgu on the ornate bench, making sure he stays upright.  
  
"stay here," shinwon motions, his hand on the prince's shoulder. "i'll get you some wate--"  
  
" _no_!" changgu swiftly pulls the king down to sit on the space beside him, his brows furrowed and his lips cutely pouted. "i'm _angry_ at you."  
  
shinwon blinks to process his betrothed's unexpected strength, but he puts that thought aside to instead latch upon the prince's later statement. " _oh_?" he begins, turning to face the slighted one with a quirked brow. "and why is that?   
  
changgu nods thrice in succession. "mhm. i _can't_ believe you--" a hiccup interrupts his little litany, and shinwon tries his hardest not to laugh so as to not worsen the situation. "i can't believe you gave me a cheek kiss in front of all those people! a _cheek kiss_!" the prince enunciates each word with a stark emphasis, and shinwon finds the entire thing completely adorable. "it's not like we haven't _kissed_ before--i even kissed you before we went to the party! and you give me _what_?" another hiccup. "a cheek kiss? what are we, _five_?"  
  
shinwon bites back a series of laughter, choosing instead to reach out and hold both of the prince's hands, intertwining their fingers together. changgu pouts and refuses to meet his gaze, but he does not push him away at the slightest.  
  
"i'm sorry." the king offers, his voice dripping with nothing but sincerity. "you know i'm not really comfortable with public displays of affection."  
  
"still." changgu huffs, blowing his mussed up bangs away from his forehead. shinwon smiles at the cute act. "you could've given me a _peck_."  
  
"ah, true." shinwon attempts to soothe the other as he rubs gentle circles against the back of his hand. "then, how should i make it up to you?"  
  
the prince looks up to the starlit sky and hums in thought, tipping a bit from one side to another as he does so.   
  
"kiss me." he orders, firm and without hesitation. the pink that colors his cheeks are simply from intoxication. "kiss me until i forgive you."  
  
shinwon lets out a loving sigh at the request, and he lets go of one of the prince's hand to cup his cheek in a most gentle manner.   
  
" _okay_."  
  
the king leans in to have their lips meet in a gentle peck, and the prince is quick to throw his arms around the other's neck to pull him closer. shinwon nips at changgu's top lip, then his bottom tier, gently tugging at the soft chop before having their mouths crash in a deeper osculation. changgu lets out a breathy moan as he parts his lips to let shinwon in, and his fingers card and pull at the monarch's dark locks as he presses closer to his sturdier form. shinwon pulls away to breathe, momentarily, but changgu unconsciously leans forward to chase the warmth which he immediately missed, and the king is quick to lock their lips in another heated osculation.   
  
they kiss, and they kiss, again and again as the fireflies dance among the flowers that surround them, the stars in the sky twinkling as they lay witness to the intimate act. it is only until changgu is satisfied that he pulls away, and his swollen, reddened lips curl into a most dazed smile as he gazes at his dearest betrothed, his features looking majestic against the smattering of low lights.   
  
"i forgive you." changgu finally assures, before his head falls upon shinwon's chest, his little snores an obvious sign that he has fallen asleep, both from exhaustion and from intoxication. the king plants a final peck upon the prince's temple, before he gently scoops the slighter male into his arms to carry him back to the castle, and shinwon only prays that he remembers the way back to their shared chambers.

 

* * *

 

changgu wakes up to the rays of the sun tickling his face, and the first thing he notices is the throbbing pain stabbing at his head at the most minute of movements. it is a bit after ten, the clock across him says, and that is late in a mountain god's standards.  
  
" _ow_." the prince whines as he puts hand to his temple, and there he realizes that he has no memory of ever going back from the party, his last image being that of his king's strong back, and the smell of his perfume tickling his nose. changgu furrows his brows at the blank spots in his conscious, chastising himself for drinking more sweet wine that he could handle. he only prays he didn't do anything too embarassing, for the sake of his own peace of mind. "what on _earth_ did i do last night..?"  
  
as if on cue, the door to his room's en suite bathroom, swings open, revealing his betrothed in a state of shirtlessness, a towel slung against his broad shoulders and loose linen pants hanging below the v of his torso.  
  
changgu not so subtly gulps at the vision.   
  
"good morning," shinwon casually greets, and he hangs the damp towel on the chair by the window. "how are you feeling, my dear?"  
  
"h- _head._.." changgu finds himself unable to form coherent words at the current moment, his head swimming with a million thoughts at his betrothed's state of (un)dress. with furrowed brows, the prince clears his throat and attempts a second try at explaining his situation. "my head hurts a lot. did i hit it somewhere last night? i'm afraid my memory is a bit spotty."  
  
shinwon thinks about teasing his fiancé for a bit, but he then decides that the honesty is the best one to take.  
  
"just my _chest_." he motions, and the king feels an utter sense of satisfaction at the pink blush that begins to color the other's cheeks. "you drank quite a fair share of wine last night, dear; i'm surprised you actually managed to wake up this early."   
  
"oh _no._ " changgu now buries his face in his hands, and shinwon sits on the edge on his side of the bed. "did i do anything embarassing?"  
  
"well..." shinwon taps his chin in thought, humming a bit to delay his little narration. "you groped me in the middle of the festivities and i had to drag you outside to sit in one of your gardens for some fresh air, and then you started telling me you were angry at me for not kissing you properly during the ceremony and demanded that i kiss you until you forgive me."  
  
changgu groans with every little detail he slowly remembers. "and then?"  
  
"i did as i was ordered." shinwon banters casually, nodding twice as he spoke. "then you fainted after handing over your forgiveness. nothing too out of the ordinary, _but_..." the monarch's grin is teasing. "...you were much more _forward_ than you usually are sober."  
  
changgu lets out a whine, not really fancying how he forgot so much of last night's happenings. "it's a pity i don't remember any of it."   
  
"well..." shinwon leans forward, and changgu scoots back once he notices how close their faces are to each other. shinwon smells like fresh mint and a tiny hint of jasmine, and it takes all of changgu's self control to not kiss him before he finishes. "i _do_ have an entire day to remind you."   
  
with that, the king molds their lips together, and changgu's hands slowly travel the expanse of his betrothed's smooth back, his fingers tripping over the bumps of hard muscle. the prince returns his gentle kisses with a bit more force, and shinwon cannot help but smile at his aggression, chuckling a bit when changgu whines the moment they part. the prince is quick claim his lips once more, and with a swift move, changgu now lies on top of the king's built form, their gazes locked tight as they gasp for air, the prince bracing himself on shinwon's shoulders, while the king has his hands resting on changgu's waist.   
  
"i--"  
  
"i--" they say in chorus, and both break into a short series of laughter at the sweet coincidence, their cheeks flushed and their pupils dilated, their eyes glimmering with nothing but affection. whatever they had to say disappeared within the next osculation, and no words were necessary to confirm what their hearts, their minds, and their souls sang about each other.   
  
the sun's rays gently filter through the open window, and their identical rings glimmer upon their intertwined fingers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the longest chapter i've ever spewed out--oh god. i hope this didn't seem so rushed, but i wanted to get this out of my system before i am swept up again in academic requirements. i would've gotten this out faster, but i was bitten by a cold bug and had to sleep early for the past few nights, and i am weirdly incapable of writing when the sun is out.
> 
> anyway, i hope you liked this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it!! there is more to come, and i would love it if you'll leave a comment, or scream at me @hyungwons_ with your thoughts on the subject. 
> 
> thank you, and 'til the next chapter, my loves!


	7. lofticries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i would like to apologize about the hefty delay of this chapter, but i do hope this one makes up for the long wait! it's the longest chapter to date, clocking in at around nine-thousand words, and i couldn't have done it without your unwavering support. again, please feel free to leave a comment when you are done, and i hope the progression isn't too quick or too slow! thank you!

the autumn yellows, pinks, and oranges quickly fade into winter’s whites, greys, and powdery blues. snow piles up on seoul’s busy streets, its lively denizens dressed in multiple layers in an effort to shield themselves from the merciless cold. the trees are devoid of leaves, one-of-a-kind snowflakes perching on their lonely branches in place of squirrels and birds from the spring.  
  
changgu sleeps in for most of the winter months, his provided bedroom long abandoned in favor of the king’s own chambers. on the weekends he sleeps and wakes in the arms of his regal lover, his minty scent the first and last thing he breathes in twenty-four hours. but on weekdays like these, he wakes to an empty space on his left, save for a little note that never fails to ask if he has slept well.  
  
the penthouse is cold without his majesty present, but the young prince finds warmth in the gold and silver band that wraps around his ring finger. he smiles as it catches the light filtering into their shared chambers. soon, the golden band will sink into his skin and form an indelible imprint, a permanent reminder that he is to be his, and the thought is enough to give him energy to power through the day.

he’s been going to the company more often these days, providing valuable input on the conglomerate’s terrarium project upon the request of his betrothed. but today he decides to stay-in, as mountain gods do believe that winter is a time for rest, except his plans leaned more unto furnishing and managing the preparations for their upcoming marriage. the date is set--it will be in the middle of spring as tradition planned, exactly twelve moons after their introductions were made, and time moves incredibly fast in the city.  
  
the young prince eats a solemn breakfast in the company of another love note, one that is signed with a promise of an early homecoming. his heart is light as he walks towards the penthouse's sunroom, where jinho and his many attendants have laid out a couple of color swatches for the invitations they will be sending in a week. the general motif has been decided on--a bright ruby red for the mountain gods and a deep sapphire blue for the deities of the city--but they have yet to choose between twenty different shades of cream for the cardstock. they had argued quite a bit about using owls and other trusty messengers versus electronic mail and video attachments to deliver the news of their union, and arrived at the compromise of using the familiar ways of the mortal world instead of having to choose over two godly methods.  
  
changgu sits on one of the sunroom's chaise lounges, picking through a couple of shades that only varied in texture and intensity. in their months of being together, the young god already has a good grasp of his betrothed's taste, so he narrows down the choices from twenty to five. satisfied, he takes out his phone and snaps a picture of the palette, sending it to his corporate-inclined lover with a sweet message.

 

> [ **prince changgu** (˶◕‿◕˶✿) ] cream_swatch_selection.jpg  | 10: 30 am  
>    
>  [ **prince changgu** (˶◕‿◕˶✿) ] i narrowed it down to five blocks! let's finalize it when you come home, love | 10:30 am  
>    
>  [ **prince changgu** (˶◕‿◕˶✿) ] please don't stress yourself out too much! ( ˘ ³˘)♥ | 10: 31 am
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [ **my king** （*＾3＾）/～♡ ] thank you. you did wonderful. | 11: 00 am
> 
> [ **my king** （*＾3＾）/～♡ ]  you are wonderful | 11: 01 am
> 
>   
>  [ **prince changgu** (˶◕‿◕˶✿) ] (*/ω＼*) (*/ω＼*) (*/ω＼*) (*/ω＼*)  | 11: 15 am

  
  
it is a bit past three when shinwon comes home from work, quite early compared to his usual times. changgu welcomes him with a pot of rosehip tea, and the modelesque monarch offers both his hello and his thanks with a soft kiss to the slighter man's temple. the floral fragrance of the brew lingers around the well-lit sunroom as they pored over the smaller selection of well-varied shades and textures. they come to a decision a bit before dinner, and the couple spends their shared meal in comfortable silence, their glances soft and their smiles meaningful.  
  
when the weather isn't too cold on a good night like their current, shinwon makes it a point to take his dear fiancé out into the city, with its concrete pavements and metal rails blanketed with the thinnest layers of snow. tonight is one of those instances, and the engaged couple walk along the park with their hands laced and their fingers intertwined, their dark hair dusted with drops of the glacial powder.  
  
changgu has confessed to him once that the mountain gods preferred to have control over their kingdom's weather, and that their entire castle's vicinity is almost always put in an everlasting state of spring, unless his eldest brother decides that he wants to experience another season. shinwon is surprised of course, so he declares it his mission to show his betrothed the beauty of the city underneath its many seasons. thus marks the beginning of their late-night walks around the bustling metropolis, and the young prince smiles at every sight and awes at every new sensation, technically experiencing the wintry breeze for the very first time in the many years of his godly life.  
  
"if i knew winter would be this magical i would've asked my brother to summon it more often." changgu quips, his free hand catching a uniquely formed snowflake, and his smile is soft as he lets it twirl on his open palm. "i've always loved spring, but this is another kind of masterpiece."  
  
"i am glad you like it." shinwon banters, squeezing the other's hand as a punctuation to his words. "does his majesty not like the snow?"  
  
changgu hums before giving out his answer. "i only remember him summoning the colder seasons about twice, and never with snow." his brows furrow a bit at the implication, but he shrugs off any attempt for further definition. "he must have his reasons."  
  
shinwon nods in agreement. " _perhaps_. or maybe he just doesn't like the cold."  
  
the young prince giggles at the ridiculous notion. "a possibility. he _is_ a strict believer of the benefits of body warmth."  
  
there is a long pause in conversation as they continue their walk, their regal forms looking nothing less of ethereal underneath the park's dim lights, the man-made flouresence illuminating the little flakes of snow that scatter around the chilly air. a small breeze makes changgu shiver, and his breath comes in visible puffs as the temperature experiences an abrupt drop.  
  
"are you cold?" shinwon quickly asks, worry laced in his soothing baritone.  
  
"just a bit." changgu answers, but the way he lets go of his betrothed's hand in exchange for embracing himself is a tell-tale sign of a lie. "i'm fine."  
  
with a raised brow, the modelesque monarch unbuttons his long coat, but instead of simply handing it over to the other, he wraps the young prince in its spacious fabric before buttoning it up once more, his long arms tight around the other's form. changgu blinks at the sudden intimacy, but he does not protest against nor question the act, choosing instead to wiggle around so he is facing his cheeky betrothed.  
  
shinwon's ears are dusted with a light pink, and changgu giggles at his adorable embarassment.  
  
"ah." changgu begins, a teasing glimmer present in his dark hues. "i assume you're also a believer of body warmth, correct?"  
  
the reigning monarch shrugs and pouts his affirmation. "true, but you are pot and i am kettle, and we are both black in this situation."  
  
the young prince lets out a jovial snort at the witty banter, and he tiptoes to place a sweet peck on the other's nose.  
  
"you're _adorable_." he quips, his arms slinking around his betrothed's waist as he nuzzles against his broad chest. "i've always said you were the warmest place back in the penthouse, but i never imagined you'd also be the warmest refuge in this entire city."  
  
shinwon motions his gratitude with a soft kiss atop his fiancé's head. "a _long-shot,_ but thank you for thinking highly of me, as always."  
  
changgu looks as if he has something to reply with as he looks up at his betrothed, but the sudden flurry of snow dropping on their noses turned their words into saccharine chuckles, and the park is brighter in their short moment of glee.

 

* * *

 

snow falls on the sleek columns that make up the BHS tower, forming pools of ice and frost on the little spaces between its many tall windows. despite the sleepy breeze that winter brings to the lively city, the ubiquitous corporation remains as busy as ever, its employees and officers never finding time to rest with the annual winter launch just around the corner.  
  
aside from the usual array of technological advances the conglomerate usually presents in these gatherings, the board of directors have also decided that it is high time to reveal their newest project: the bhs ecological preservation dome and terrarium. it’s a pioneer venture for the corporation—a supposedly perfect marriage (pun definitely intended) betwen nature’s and technology’s wonders. just a few months ago, the original plan to solely use artificially grown and genetically modified plant life was scrapped by the ceo himself, leading the team to regroup and restructure at the very last minute, the opening date pushed back by another six months at the last notice.  
  
for this very reason, changgu is in the company in his most dignified suit, his outfit’s palette a monochrome grey save for the floral necktie he chose to wear around his neck. his betrothed, the modelesque monarch whose primary rule is over the largesse corporation, has specifically asked for his guidance regarding the project, and the young prince gratefully and giddily took the opportunity to be of help.  
  
unfortunately, there were members of the board who did not look kindly upon the appointment, accusing the dignified executive with nepotism whenever they think he is out of earshot.  
  
the mountain god prince found it challenging to quell his budding anger at the rather inappropriate behavior, but shinwon easily shrugs their comments off, and his words to his better are beyond reassuring.  
  
“there is no better person to help us with this venture than a nature bound god himself” the monarch motions in a low voice, his gentle hand resting on the beautiful prince’s cheeks as they sit in his penthouse office while waiting for the meeting to start. “i have no regrets in my decision, dear. their experience is nothing compared to the knowledge and power you have.”  
  
changgu rests his cheek against his dear fiancé’s palm, a soft sigh escaping his parted lips. “i know _but_ …” he begins, hurt and frustration obvious in his tone, his hand automatically finding its place atop the other’s own “i don’t want them to think badly of my king.”  
  
shinwon sighs a most fond breath, gently pulling the slighter male in a soft embrace, his chin resting on top of the other’s head as he rocks both of their forms from one side to another. “they won’t.” the king assures, his tone soft yet firm. “you are a valuable addition to this team, and they are blind if they don’t see beyond the circumstance of our betrothal”  
  
today, changgu sits in the boardroom, his eyes focused on the presentation one of their employees is making about features they could add to the preservation site, but it seems as if the whole team is running out of ideas on what to add to the project.  
  
“ _bah_!” one of the older directors rudely interjects, both of his hands raised up to signify his frustration. “we wouldn’t be having any problems if we just went through with our original plan—“ at this, he throws a pointed glare at the young prince's direction, and shinwon notes this act with a quirked brow. "the genetically engineered plants were our main feature. how do we set ourselves apart from other reserves without it?"  
  
changgu's fists clench under the table, but he keeps his smile ever sweet and ever jovial. "though there is novelty in featuring technological breakthoughs like those, the repercussions may be dire for the pre-existing ecosystem." he steals a glance at his betrothed before he continues to speak, and the monarch gives him a nod of approval. "as i've pointed out in our previous discussions, it would be much better to gradually incorporate these genetically modified species to the naturally grown ecosystem, allowing them to reproduce in their own time, instead of risking a survival of the fittest type arrangement the moment we reintroduce the entire terrarium into the wild."  
  
for formality's sake, the young prince holds a doctoral degree in biology and agriculture, but no amount of mortal knowledge trumps its ruler's repository. still, the title adds weight to his claims in the mortal sense, and the director is momentarily stunned into silence.  
  
"t-then..." he stutters, the old director's frustration heightened by an added sensation of embarassment. "what do you suggest we do?"  
  
here, changgu's smile turns genuine, and the young monarch looks to his direction with the fondest of expressions.  
  
"i was thinking we could add a wildlife haven of sorts to accompany the plantlife we already have in the terarrium." he explains, his fingers solemnly intertwining as he leans over the corporate table in the most solemn of manners. "they can help with plant pollination and reproduction, and we can allow guests to explore the areas filled with more domesticated breeds." a knowing eyesmile. " _guided,_ of course."  
  
the director is keen on turning their conversation into a challenge. "and what is new with that?"  
  
the young prince merely smiles, an idea already taking residence in his wise conscious. "the animals we would be taking in would be rescues from abusive zoos, illegal captivities, overpopulated animal shelters, and the like." he swivels in his chair at the punctuation. "instead of just hastily throwing back these already domesticated creatures to the wild and putting them at risk of being easy prey, we can gradually let them get used to their former ecosystems, assisting them and nursing them until they are ready to mingle in their natural habitat."  
  
"you talk as if you know so much about these animals, mr. yeo." the old executive huffs as he crosses his arms over his chest, his expression noting no sign of defeat despite the prince's hefty explanation. "how sure are you that this plan of yours would work?"  
  
"our family has something similar back in our home in jeju." changgu easily answers, and shinwon quirks a brow in an attempt to decipher if it is fact or fiction. "the animals we've rescued are nothing less of happy. i believe it is safe to assume that same result could be achieved in here."  
  
" _happy_? and how do you know that?"  
  
(shinwon makes a mental note to fire this executive the next time he interjects in such a rude manner)  
  
changgu is calm as he offers his answer. "you would know if you took the time to listen to nature," a knowing pause. "but with all due respect, _sir,_ it may be hard for your kind as you only _choose_ to hear what you want to hear from the voices of the forests and the seas."  
  
"why you--"  
  
" _enough_." the modelesque monarch finally speaks, and the entire boardroom falls into absolute silence. "director shin, if you have any other ideas that would be suited to our project then feel free to bring them up instead of harassing the other members of this board." his tone is firm and full of reprimand despite his solemn expression. "and you, cha--" he clears his throat before correcting himself. "mr. yeo. please do submit a detailed report regarding your suggestion. though the technicalities could do some work, i do believe it's a good idea and i would like to see it work."  
  
changgu beams his sense of accomplishment, and the groan he hears from director shin's seat goes unnoticed. "thank you, ceo go."  
  
the meeting is adjourned after the heated exchange, and the celestial couple moves back up to the king's penthouse office to wind down. once inside, changgu lets out a breath he did not know he was holding in, his fingers deftly pulling at his tie to loosen its hold on his neck.  
  
"that was extremely exhausting," the deity whines, his expression a far cry from the calm dignity he presented back in the company's boardroom. "i can't imagine that you have to go through that every single week day--i felt like i was about to explode anytime soon!"  
  
"really?" shinwon merely quirks a disbelieving brow at the other's laments. he closes the distance between them in two elegant strides, and his hands find rest on either side of the mountain god's waist. "you looked incredibly _regal_ out there, my dear. i must say i am very proud."  
  
changgu squints up at his betrothed, a small pout forming on his lips at the sudden compliment. "are you sure i did not just make a fool of myself in front of your colleagues?" he throws his arms around the other's neck, and shinwon pulls him closer to his form.  
  
"a hundred percent." the king leans in closer, his breath ghosting over the prince's pink tiers. "i especially liked that sassy quip you added at the end--" his hands travel down changgu's back and presses against his firm behind as he pulls him ever closer, and the slighter male bites his lip at the sudden intimacy. "it was very..." shinwon adds a dramatic pause as he leans forth, his mouth a millimeter away from the other's ear. " _sexy_."  
  
the prince chuckles a bit, his finger doodling circles against the monarch's upper back. "you could say i learned from the best, your majesty."  
  
shinwon snorts at the joking formality, and his eyes trail upon the mountain god's plump lips as he slightly pulls away. changgu lets out a breathy mewl once his king squeezes his buttcheek tight, and shinwon would've kissed him then and there, would've done so much more than kiss his dearest betrothed, if not for the tell-tale beeps of the intercom signalling the entrance of an authorized visitor.  
  
"i don't think it's a good time to get frisky, your majesty." jinho speaks before the couple could pull away from each other, the tips of their ears as red as their supple cheeks as the elder deity looks at them with a most knowing smirk. "hyojong is in the laboratory. you know his _hobbies_."  
  
the young king avoids his elder's glance, clearing his throat before he speaks. "w-what brings you here, jinho?"  
  
jinho's features are devoid of any sympathy for their little blunder. "files." he raises a flash drive as punctuation. "just a few rescue centers, zoos, and safaris you may want to take a look into." the deity spares a glance at the mountain god prince, who, in turn, offers a bashful nod. "one of the attendants excitedly rushed to my office to tell me about his highness' idea, and i took the liberty of pulling these out of our archives to aid you."  
  
"thank you." changgu is the one who replies, and he gratefully takes the little device out of the deity's hands. "this would really help a lot."  
  
"not a problem, your highness." jinho motions with a gallant bow, and he turns to the monarch for his next statement. "and you."  
  
shinwon gulps, feeling beads of sweat forming on his brow as jinho inspects his features. "yes?"  
  
the smaller god squints at his younger, his expression immediately changing to that of glee as he pats the other on the back.  
  
"i'd tell you to put wards so you could continue whatever you were planning on doing _but_ \--" jinho smirks in a most knowing manner, a teasing glimmer obvious in his scrunched up hues. "no ward can stop our dear middle brother from being a _nuisance_ "  
  
shinwon looks ready to retaliate, but jinho has already turned to show himself out of the office before he could even speak.  
  
"so..." changgu is the one who breaks the silence with his shy assertion. "we could just--"  
  
his speech is cut by shinwon's mouth crashing against his, and the beautiful prince lets out a surprised moan before responding to the kiss.  
  
"we're going home." shinwon heaves out as he pulls away, and changgu nods before placing a soft peck against the other's bottom tier.  
  
(five floors below, in the research and development laboratory, hyojong is joined by his interns and employees in a chorus of whines and groans. "i popped this for nothing," hyojong muses, throwing a bitter glance at the bucket of popcorn he had on hand. "jinho has no sense of _fun_.")

 

* * *

 

christmas is a mortal ceremony that most gods do not bother with, but changgu had expressed so much excitement over the seasonal holiday that shinwon could not find it in him to refuse. with the wedding preparations coming to a close, the monarch finds an excuse to invite the royal clan of the mountain gods and their respective knights over to their sleek penthouse home for an impromptu celebration.  
  
it is the night before christmas the attached garden and infinity pool by the structure's extended balcony has been transformed specifically for the merry occassion. red and gold garlands decorate the penthouse's exterior, shiny sapphire blue baubles hanging from symmetrical loops. white fairy lights blink and flicker against the festive decoration, and the tables are draped in gold cloth while tall, red candles serve as their elegant centerpiece. glowing teal orbs are scattered around the large balcony's floor, adding a modern whimsy to the provided illumination.  
  
a tempered glass sheet covers the entire expanse of the infinity pool, which lights up in alternating blinks of blue, gold, and pink to the beat that the outdoor speakers play. a robotic, dome-like electronic bar sits in the middle of the illuminated surface, serving up mixed drinks and wines of all kinds with a simple touch of a button. it's one of hyojong's unreleased masterpieces, and the mauve-haired prince lets out a gasp every time it pops out a glass of his selected drink. yuto smiles as he watches the other's amazement, blushing only in surprise when hyunggu grabs at his hand to pull him to the middle of the improvised dance floor once a more upbeat song turns up on tonight's selection.  
  
"are you _sure_ it was a good idea to have him come with us?" hwitaek huffs as he watches his youngest brother wrap his arms around the tall knight's waist, nuzzling against his chest to the rhythm of the music. "i've reached my quota of vouching for his actions in front of the council."  
  
hongseok snorts at his better's sternness, handing him a flute of sweet champagne to help ease his stress.  
  
"let him be for tonight, my love." they have made it a point to drop the excessive formalities outside of traditional banter, their eclectic relationship giving leeway to more terms of endearment. hongseok drapes a strong arm around his king's broad shoulders, and the mountain god's strict ruler softens at the touch, his head automatically resting against the other's chest. "it's christmas."  
  
hwitaek huffs a final time, before taking a rather long sip of the offered champagne. " _whatever_. let's dance." with an exasperated groan, the golden-haired king takes his knight by the hand and pulls him towards the dance floor, the latter's chuckles trailing after their hurried steps.  
  
shinwon stands on the furthest end of the balcony, taking in the freshness of the night air that was much less frigid than expected. he points it out to changgu, and the beautiful prince ascribes it to the presence of his brother, who did not like the cold for an unknown reason. but he pays it no heed--in fact, he is thankful that he could hold the party outdoors; the city skyline is most beautiful at night, and he is proud of what he rules over.  
  
they've exchanged gifts before the party could even begin, and shinwon has given the members of the mountain god clan the newest models of their smartphone line, each one specified to their own assumed needs and concerns. hyunggu, as expected, is the most excited for his present, especially once he was informed of its heightened video calling capabilities. it took him mere moments to figure out how the contraption works, and had taken a sweet selca with a bashful yuto (an adorable capture of a cute cheek kiss) to use as his wallpaper. he almost forgets to give the king a present of his own making. but he is quick to present him witha beautiful everlasting bloom once his excitement cools.  
  
"it's a red chrysanthemum" hyunggu offers with a grin, and shinwon gets the implication before the other could say it. "changgu's favorite."  
  
hongseok is less enthusiastic about the robotic present, but he shows much gratitude for the exercise and training apps the monarch had included in his own pack. the knight presents the city god king with a tome on intricate swords and daggers, and shinwon gives the book an appreciative glance. "changgu mentioned your fondness for metallurgy," he motions, "perhaps you could get a couple of ideas from there."  
  
hwitaek is the least impressed about his chosen present to give, never mincing his words despite the oncoming reprimands from both his brother and his knight. " _how lazy_ ," he teases, but awe still glimmers in his dark hues at the personalized planner the dark haired king had attached to his model. shinwon notes it with a cheeky smirk. "i was simply going to give you my blessing as a gift, but i have a trunk filled with changgu's favorite blend of sweet rice wine and it is all yours to keep in your cellar."  
  
changgu is the last to give him a present, riding on the excuse that he must save the best for last. the beautiful prince joins the solemn king by the balcony after a few rounds of drinks and banter, and he presents the taller with an elegantly wrapped box for his gift.  
  
"may i?" shinwon asks, and the young prince nods out his permission, nimble fingers carefully unwrap the present box, the golden sheet bearing the fewest of tears once he is finished. with delicate movements, he takes off the top of the box to unearth the favor, revealing an intricately designed earthen bowl. the bowl is spherical, save for a side that sloped up a few centimeters higher than the rest, its surface more reflective as compared to the others. its body is flecked with ancient runes and decorations, and the king is quick to pick up the whimsical spell attached to the rustic contraption. "it's wonderful. a tureen for correspondence, correct?"  
  
the prince nods at the other's recognition. "mhm. i know we have our smart phones and our telephone televisions and those video calls but--" a light pink dusts the young prince's cheeks at the sudden confession. "i am _still_ quite fond of this ancient method, and if you ever want to hold my hand when i am not with you, then you need only to perform the right and it would be like i was there the entire time."  
  
shinwon smiles at the thought behind the present, and he pulls the slighter male close to press a kiss against his forehead. carefully, he replaces he intricate present in its box, cautiously placing it on the table where the other presents are stashed. he makes a mental note to put it by his office's marble table first thing after he comes back from his much deserved winter vacation.  
  
it is now his turn to give out his present, and the modelesque monarch fetches a small cube from his coat pocket, wrapped in the city god's signature blue. changgu beams upon seeing the box, excitedly peeling off the paper wrapping to reveal what is inside. with a graceful motion, he fetches a snowglobe-like contraption from the package, its base made with the most intricate curves of white gold. curious, changgu instinctively shakes the object in hopes of revealing the image, and a perfect recreation of their time in the flower fields begins to play in holographic form.  
  
the prince feels the first drops of happy tears prick at the corner of his dark hues, but he bites the sob back in favor of a wide grin.  
  
"it's _beautiful_ ," he gushes, and shinwon thinks that his smile rivals all the lights the city could offer. "i love it."  
  
"there's a button in the middle of the base," the king points out with a small gesture. "press it."  
  
changgu does as he is told, and the snowglobe begins to play a rather cheesy message of goodnight, a message that the modelesque monarch obviously recorded himself. the happy tears from moments ago turn into hefty giggles at the uncharacteristic sweetness the message holds, and the young prince clutches the gift tight, afraid that he might drop the precious thing in his glee.  
  
"hey," shinwon pouts at the (un)expected reaction, huffing as he crosses his arms over his broad chest. "i worked hard on that."  
  
"yes- _-yes_ \--" changgu manages to say in between fits of laughter, his free hand grasping at his majesty's arm to keep him steady. "i _love_ it. i--"  
  
before the prince could finish his hefty statement, hyojong rides with the stroke of midnight to launch beautiful fireworks into the night sky, effectively interrupting all sorts of banter and act as he greets everyone with a most boisterous cheer.  
  
"merry christmas!" he shrieks from the rooftop, pressing a button to launch the next set of firecrackers that illuminate the starry canvas of the night.

with the grandiose canvas of fireworks exploding against the midnight darkness, three kisses are shared.  
  
by the dance floor, hongseok first places a kiss at the back of his king's white hand, almost as if he is asking for permission--permission that is easily granted with the golden haired monarch pulling him close by his chin, locking their lips in a soft but lingering kiss.  
  
hyunggu and yuto watch the majestic explosions through the floor-to-ceiling windows of the knight's own bedroom, their hands clasped, their fingers tightly intertwined against each other. the mauve-haired prince peels his eyes from the masterpiece in the sky to the masterpiece beside him, and he places a gentle hand against the dear knight's supple cheek, leading his head to turn to the side so he is facing him.  
  
"we'll get through this," hyunggu whispers, and he smiles as he watches the fear in yuto's eyes melt into that of belief, into that of hope, into that of certainty. hyunggu draws the tall knight closer, and the kiss they share is chaste and full of longing, their lips a perfect match against each other.  
  
and by the balcony, the prince and his dear king share a long look as the fireworks dance behind their slender forms. shinwon notes how ethereal his betrothed looks amidst the smattering of lights, and changgu thinks that the stars pale in comparison to the glimmer in his majesty's eyes.  
  
"i love you," changgu finally finishes his formerly interrupted words, and his eyes reflect nothing but sincerity.  
  
"and i, you."  
  
their kiss is warm, sweet, a bit similar to their shared kisses from before but also very different. on changgu's lips, shinwon feels joy, honesty, and affection; on shinwon's tiers, changgu tastes candor, glee, and ardor. the snowglobe rests on the nearby table, changgu's hand ever so occupied with drawing constellations on his beloved's back, his other hand raking through his majesty's dark locks. shinwon wraps his arms around changgu's waist, pressing tight as he lifts him up, and he smiles into the kiss at the little yelp that the other does at his impromptu action.  
  
"merry christmas," shinwon greets once they remember that the still had to breathe, and changgu's arms latch upon the king's neck as he knocks his forehead against his. the prince's cheeks are flushed, and he sneaks another peck on his majesty's lips before beginning to speak.  
  
"merry christmas."  
  
the last of the firecrackers explode in the night sky, and the couple giggles as a few drops of snow lands on their noses.

 

* * *

 

the sun's rays filter through their shared chamber's curtained windows, kissing the smooth bits of their exposed skin with a lightness that doesn't wake. the king of the cities and his betrothed lay bare underneath the thick covers, their breathing steady as they go through the motions of optional slumber. the monarch's arm rests atop the beautiful prince's shoulders, and the dear one nuzzles in the valley that forms between his chest, his breathing set in time with the soft beats that drum out of the city god's ribcage.  
  
changgu opens his eyes first, as he is a person of the mornings, and his smile is ever ethereal as he gazes at his lover's still-slumbering form. with gentle grace, the young prince lifts his hand and brushes a few stray locks away from the monarch's forehead, a soft giggle escaping his system as the latter stirs in his sleep, his regal nose scrunching up along with sleepy eye-squints.  
  
"good morning," the prince greets, his tone soft and inviting, and shinwon couldn't have asked for a better sound to wake up to.  
  
"good morning." comes the monarch's reply, followed by a spoiled whine as he pulls the other's form closer to his own. "five more minutes."  
  
"make that _hours_ , please," changgu banters as he snuggles forth, sighing in contentment at the warmth that welcomes him.  
  
but two beeps from the intercom interrupts their soft moment, and shinwon is quick to rouse from sluggish state to snap his fingers and command their discarded clothing to drape themselves upon both of their forms before the double doors swing open.  
  
"apologies for interrupting," jinho's urgent tone heralds his abrupt entrance, and the harshness in his voice adds weight to the drop in their optional honorifics. he raises but a brow to the couple's current state, the entire image a much too usual picture in the past months, choosing instead to focus on the emergency that led him to disrupt the pair's morning motions. "yuto and hyunggu are missing."  
  
it takes a few seconds for the smaller male's words to register, but changgu swiftly bolts out of his prone position to run towards the other, his eyes filled with nothing but worry and confusion. "what?" he queries, both of his hands dropping on jinho's shoulders. "what do you mean missing?"  
  
shinwon walks forth to place a reassuring hand on the small of the other's back, and it is there that changgu remembers to breathe.  
  
"they are not in their chambers, for starters." jinho retains his signature calmness as he explains the situation. "we've already located traces of transportation magic in yuto's en suite bathroom, _if_ the overflowing bath tub is not enough of a sign."  
  
the young prince leans against the tall monarch after hearing the tale, his knees feeling as weak as jelly.  
  
"hyunggu.." he mutters, meek as he rests his head against the other's shoulder, "where could he have gone? and with yuto too?"  
  
shinwon rubs the prince's shoulders with a reassuring warmth.  
  
"don't fret too much, my dear. _we'll find him_."  with these words he turns towards the elder deity, his expression as stern and as regal as could be. (jinho feels a sense of pride at how much his brother has grown over the years) "what have we been doing? are we on the case?"  
  
the smaller god offers a solemn nod. "hyojong has already gone to the monitoring hall. he'll access the cctv's central nervous system--even the highest quality of godly tampering won't be able to escape his keen eyes." he turns to changgu, his expression softer than the one he used with his majesty. "i've already informed his majesty and his knight. they'll meet us all in the monitoring chambers."  
  
jinho leaves the couple to fix their disheveled selves up, and shinwon never lets go of changgu's hands during the entire walk towards the monitoring hall. the mountain god king and his dearest guard are already in the room when they arrive, hwitaek looking both tired and concerned as he leans against hongseok, his eyes trained on the myriad of screens displayed before them. jinho stays in a far corner, his hands crossed over his chest as he watches his younger brother do what he does best. wooseok stands beside him, quiet as he fidgets with his hands.  
  
changgu and shinwon walk to the empty spot next to the couple, and the young prince attempts to rid himself of nerves by squeezing his betrothed's hand. shinwon, in turn, pulls him closer, prompting the slighter male to lean against his sturdy form.  
  
in the midst of the screens, the keyboards, and the flashing buttons, hyojong stands in the very middle of the control booth, his hands spread against the many keys. his eyes glow a bright teal, their surface reflecting flashes and blinks of clips that he views with an inhuman speed, his vision focused on locating the whereabouts of the mauve-haired prince and the tall knight before they left the vicinity. one in while, sparks and slivers of electricity erupt from his standing form; the city gods are unbothered while the mountain god's gasps mirror concern.  
  
"found them." the blonde deity breaks the silence with his revelation, and he waves his hand towards the screens as he pulls up the most recent clip that caught the missing couple before they had escaped the penthouse mantion. with bated breath, the group watches the entirety of the full-color video, the mountain god king's brows furrowing in utter concern as he watches his younger brother start up a transportation ritual, the large, marble tub glowing with a lavender sheen as the wayward pair jumps through the portal.  
  
"is that i--"  before hwitaek can finish his statement, the screen switches to a clip from the tower's basement garage. the pair of yuto and hyunggu are seen running from one of the maintenance cupboards to a waiting car, and yuto is quick to pull-out its present driver to replace him in his seat, while hyunggu practically throws himself inside the passenger's seat in his haste. the car speeds away to the still-sleeping city (three in the morning, the cctv reads), and all that is left is the tall boy who was pulled out of the vehicle, his dark hair and rigid stature unmistakable.  
  
_wooseok._  
  
the entire group turns to address the boy in question, but there is an empty space in the corner from which he stood.  
  
immediately, hyojong braces his hands against the entire control booth, accessing all of the penthouse's cameras in one go, stopping only once he located the apprentice that could be charged with treason. "he's on his way to his room," the second eldest of the city gods firmly motions, before merging with the nearby wall to aid him with his transport. his voice rings like a loud echo inside the hall as he speaks.  
  
" _this house won't let him escape_."  
  
in turn, the deities all make their way towards wooseok's chambers, their steps urgent and their brows furrowed in confusion. hyojong is already leaning by the doorframe when their group arrives, and it is shinwon who leads the interrogation. changgu does not forget to remind him to be gentle, his eyes brimming with that silent plea as he holds the other's palm in his. the king nods and smiles, before turning to boy in question.  
  
"i will give you a chance to explain yourself, wooseok." his tone is controlled and stern, every syllable that tumbles out of his lips radiating a most regal aura. everyone in the room is suddenly reminded that they are in the presence of a king. "are you involved in their disappearance?"  
  
instead of answering, the young deity hands a small flash drive to his king, his head hung low. "they told me to give you this, your majesty." there is a sadness in the voice he used--is he sad to have been excluded from the escape? "please... _please_ let them go."  
  
surprise paints the god of the cities' ethereal visage, and he turns to hyojong for a quick assist, the blonde elder tapping wooseok's table twice to reveal a high-end desktop. once the setup boots, the monarch plugs in the drive into its slot, and the file explorer reveals a lone video clip sitting inside its folder. with furrowed brows, the other deities pool around the widescreen as the clip loads, everyone curiously holding their breaths.  
  
"hello!" hyunggu greets from the recorded clip, and yuto solemnly waves beside him. the venue looks familiar, and shinwon immediately notes that it was shot from his knight'schamber. judging from their clothes, it was taken just last night. the pair's hands are clasped ight against each other.  
  
"before anything else, i would like to personally apologize for causing such a ruckus. it's christmas morning too, right?" the mauve-haired prince manages a jovial chuckle, but there is an obvious worry that lies under his glee. "especially wooseokkie. i do hope my future brother-in-law won't be too hard on him! you can deal your wrath at me when we come back from our little trip."  
  
yuto looks like he's about to volunteer in his place, but hyunggu stops him mid-breath.  
  
changgu, on the other hand, lets out a sigh of relief upon hearing " _come back_ " from his brother's lips.  
  
"the rest of the city gods should know this already, but i've accidentally discovered that your dear knight, apart from not being of your kind, is also missing a large chunk of his memories." and audible gasp rings inside the chamber, but all of it come from the gods of the mountain. "my dearest brothers know that i am a strong empath, and our shared kisses--" yuto blushes darkly, but remains silent at the forward narration "--revealed a couple of painful memories to my conscious--painful memories that yuto isn't even aware of."  
  
shinwon crosses his arms over his chest, nervously chewing on his bottom lip as the other's litany went on. hyojong heaves a hefty sigh by the doorway, his expression stern as he avoids the view of the monitor screen. jinho's exterior is calm, but there is an unmistakable shake in his fingers that roots from a severe cocktail of nervousness and guilt that he does not know the exact origins of.  
  
"i researched long and hard about the scenes i've witnessed and pinpointed their most common location to the land of the rising sun." hyunggu continues with his explanation, and yuto's pupils quiver at the mention of the country. "it makes sense, after all; his name _is_ adachi yuto."  
  
there is a fond smile that curls on hyunggu's lips which reminds hwitaek of his younger self. hongseok notices the shift in his stern expression, and he is quick to lay a hand on the other's shoulder, rubbing the area in a most warm, most reassuring manner.  
  
"so, i convinced yuto to _elope_ with me to japan so we could search for his lost memories, and find answers to his identity." the youngest prince offers a long pause, and his gaze pierces through the screen to land upon the blonde scientist resting by the doorway. "one of the dear city gods gave me a clue from where to begin my search, and we'll be indebted to him once our mission turns up as a success."  
  
the rest of the deities turn towards the supposedly wayward god in question, but the eccentric middle deity of the _bonhyangshin_ royals has already disappeared through one of the nearby walls. shinwon hears an echo of "not guilty" reverberate through the corners.  
  
there is another pause in hyunggu's little speech, and it is there that yuto realizes that it is his turn to speak. "i was at peace with my amnesia, really--in the many years i've been of service to your family, the thought of recovering my identity never crossed my mind. but--" his dark gaze then redirects itself towards the mauve-haired youth, and there is an unmistakable fondness in those deep pools that one could only name as _love_. "with hyunggu.. _.hyunggu_ deserves a complete version, a real version of myself--not this empty shell i've been living with."  
  
the youngest prince squeezes his hand at the heavy words, his expression a mixture of gratitude and worry, but yuto nods as an affirmation of his being alright before he continues with his own litany. "i _know_ your majesty has his reasons for keeping any knowledge from me, and i do not blame you for the secrecy. but--" the knight's expression turns fierce, and there is a fire that replaces the former meekness in his hues as he speaks.  
  
" _please_ let us do this. i will accept any appropriate punishment once we come back."  
  
changgu watches as his betrothed's mouth purses into a thin line, and the beautiful prince places a calming hand upon his toned arm. shinwon, in turn, places his own hand atop the other's own, rubbing circles on the smooth, white skin.  
  
"we'll come back before the twelfth moon, i promise!" hyunggu gleefully interjects, partially removing all of the tension that has formed with the prior statements. "we would not dare to miss the wedding of the century, and i assure you that we'll both be in attendance."  
  
yuto nods, and their pair finally waves their goodbyes, and their hopeful smiles are the last things in view before the screen goes blank.  
  
silence looms around the chambers as the audience processes the clips, but it is the tall, dark-haired knight who breaks the silence.  
  
"your majesty," he begins, standing to his full height as he walks towards the god of the cities, fear obvious in his expression. everyone gasps as the young apprentice falls to his knees in supplication, his tone pleading as he speaks. "i will accept _any_ form of punishment you deem worthy for this act of misbehavior. you may even disown me from the branch family's ranks if you see it fit. just--"  
  
he lifts his head up, his eyes brimming with sincerity as he meets his majesty's own dark pair. " _please_ let them do this."  
  
the pause is thick as the entirety of the room waits for shinwon's response, and their surprise is evident when the young king merely rubs a hand down his face, groaning in what seemed like a mix of frustration and exasperation.  
  
"get up," he orders, placing a gentle hand on wooseok's shoulder as he guides him to an upright position. the apprentice flinches when the monarch raises his hand, but shinwon merely gives him gentle head pats, much to his amazement. "you did good, wooseok. you did _very_ good."  
  
at the praise, the tall knight immediately begins to _sob_ \--big, _loud_ , baby sobs--and the monarch awkwardly pulls his head down to his shoulder, his hand rubbing comforting strokes on the younger god's broad back. changgu bites back a chuckle, not wanting to ruin the precious moment, while hwitaek merely rolls his eyes at the ridiculous scene beside an ever-amused hongseok.  
  
jinho, on the other hand, pays no heed to sentinmentality, as he tiptoes to pull the young apprentice off of his king by his ear, and wooseok chokes out a couple of yelps of pain in between his tears. "shinwon may not be giving you a punishment," he warns, a sinister eyesmile scrunched up on his normally adorable features, "but _i_ am going to double this month's study load for making this entire thing a dramatic circus."  
  
"but sir-- _ah_!" wooseok whines as his ear is pinched once more, and the rest of the room erupts into jovial chuckles when the much smaller deity pulls his large frame out of the door, muttering something close to " _i did not raise you to be_ this _embarrassing_ " under his breath as he exits.

 

* * *

 

after the debacle, the royal couple of changgu and shinwon choose to wind down by the penthouse's garden, which has reverted to its former state after last night's events. the mountain god king and his dear knight have gone back to their chambers once he is assured of his brother's future whereabouts, and changgu bites back a comment when hwitaek asks where on earth their youngest got his signature impulsiveness.  
  
hongseok doesn't, though, and immediately quips with an "i do wonder," with a most meaningful tone.  
  
hwitaek has the gall to look offended at the accusation. " _excuse me?_ i was never this impulsive, even during my youth."  
  
" _sure_ , dearest." hongseok argues with a sarcastic tone, which makes hwitaek huff and refuse physical contact for the succeeding moments (a refusal that was very short-lived, especially with the irresistible way the knight blows against the back of his neck as he traps him in an embrace)  
  
in the garden, the god of the cities adds history to the entire situation, and changgu listens with intent, his hand cradling a cup of warm tea.  
  
"we found him in the _battlefield_ , cold and bare save for the wounds that litter his body." shinwon narrates, the entire memory fresh in his conscious. "it was one of my first major wars as a king of the city, and i was met with the choice if i would name him enemy or foe." he pauses to take a sip from his own dainty tea cup. "we asked him who he was and where he came from, but he could not answer any of our queries, his last words being a garbled plea for help before he went unconscious on the dirty battle ground."  
  
changgu sets his tea cup on the table, his full attention given to his dearest majesty.  
  
"we found a nametag of sorts slung on his neck." the king continues, his gaze directed to a far off tip of a tower in the middle of the city skyline. " _adachi yuto_ , it said, and it was jinho who decided it would be good to take him in until he recovers both his body and his memories." a pause. another sip of tea."but his memories never resurfaced, and we thought it would be highly unethical of us to try and force it out through extreme means. so we let him live under our protection, masking his scent with that of a city god's so he would not fall prey to other curious creatures."  
  
"that is why hyunggu said he smelled like one," changgu interjects, recalling his younger brother's tale from moons before. "but my brother is an incredibly strong empath, and if yuto is not from our same make, he is not immune to the boy's rather intrusive capabilities."  
  
shinwon nods, placing his now-empty teacup by the saucer on the table. changgu motions to pour him another cup, but her gracefully refuses.  
  
"i do wonder what changed yuto's mind, though." the king motions, a forlorn look sweeping across his celestial visage. "hyojong has always offered to help him recover his memories, but he's always refused any aid from our most powerful member."  
  
changgu shrugs, humming before he gives his reply. "my brother can be _very_ persuasive. and you did hear what yuto said in his little quip."  
  
_hyunggu deserves a complete, a real version of me._  
  
shinwon merely nods in agreement, and a thick blanket of silence forms between their pair as the monarch sulks on his marble chair, his gaze filled with an unreadble emotion--is that regret changgu sees in his dark hues? with the uncharacteristic front, the beautiful prince stands from his seat and crosses the distance between their pair, cheekily flicking at the other's exposed forehead in an attempt to bring him back to earth.  
  
"come on, _shinwon_." his name is gentle as it leaves the prince's lips. "moping is not a good look on you."  
  
the king rubs his forehead as he stands, possibly in an attempt to assert his superior height, but changgu simply takes this as a chance to latch his arms against his beloved's neck while shinwon automatically slinks his lithe limbs against the other's slim waist.  
  
"am i bad king for withholding information?" he asks after a few seconds more of pause, a pleading glimmer obvious in his dark hues. "i always saw pain in yuto's eyes whenever we try to bring up his past--i really did not fancy triggering any painful memory, you know?"  
  
"you're not a bad king, my love." changgu assures, his pupils reflecting nothing but sincerity. "you only did the right thing."  
  
another pause forms between their pair, content in the peaceful silence of their bodies in close proximity, but it is the prince who breaks the quiet.  
  
" _let's elope_." he cheekily suggests, biting down on his bottom lip when a tell-tale shine regains residency on the other's hues.  
  
"i don't _know,_ dear." shinwon banters, a joking refusal obvious in his used tone, but the way he lifts up the other's slighter form in his strong arms is enough evidence that he means the opposite of what he is implying. "unless it's to the nearby _bed,_ i'm not too keen on eloping."  
  
"where is your sense of adventure, _your majesty_?" changgu teases, his slender legs almost-automatically wrapping around his king's lean torso. he steals a peck on the other's lips with the present pause, a peck that was returned with a lingering osculation.  
  
"we can have an adventure--" the scenery shifts from the garden to their shared chambers, and shinwon is quick to carry his dear betrothed to the four poster bed, gently setting the beautiful prince on his back upon the soft mattress. the king hovers above the young mountain god, and the prince covers up his reddening cheeks with both of his hands. "-- _we can have an adventure right here_."  

changgu's giggles are claimed by his king's lips gently crashing upon his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIED FROM FINALS WEEK I AM SO SORRY BUT YES!! I PULLED THROUGH!!
> 
> anyway, i won't be answering any questions on yuto's background, or hwitaek's and hongseok's past in the comments, but you may send me a dm @hyungwons_ on twitter and i'll give you a couple of spoilers. i do have a spin-off planned for the YuKi and HuiHong pair, but it would not come quick, as i have just settled in on a new job and my creative juices are focused on ad making.
> 
> still, please do not fret as i will finish this gargantuan work. i have until it's final chapter outlined--all i really need to do is write. i do hope you enjoyed their growing physical affection, and the little sidestory of yuto and hyunggu! there is more to come!
> 
> thank you so much for reading, my dears. your comments and support give this poor writer her life.
> 
> xoxo


End file.
